El cuervo y el murciélago
by Robinfleur
Summary: Dumbledore siempre tiene alguna carta escondida en la manga, y Tasya Krovopúskova es una de ellas. La joven se pone a sus órdenes como guardaspaldas, donde deberá recurrir a sus habilidades especiales, pero su protegido, el oscuro profesor Severus Snape, no se lo pondrá fácil, por las ganas que le entran de incarle el diente... literalmente
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA MUNDO**

 **Al fin he terminado mi segundo fic, y me he decicido a publicarlo.  
**

 **Es un AU. Es una historia nueva, basada en el maravilloso mundo creado por J. , y la protagonita principal es creación mía,con algún que otro "cameo" de la protagonista de mi anterior fic.**

 **La imagen no es mía, es de un manga llamado Vampire Kisses (jejeje)**

 **Espero os guste y deseando leer vuestros reviews, para aprender y mejorar para la siguiente historia.**

 **Vamos allá.**

El hombre giró la silla del escritorio enfrente de la cama y se sentó, para quedar frente a frente a la chica que estaba sentada en la cama.

Ya era mayor, para ser mago, y no desbordaba la misma vitalidad de antaño. Esa mano ennegrecida maldita le estaba consumiendo poco a poco. Tasya podía percibirlo. Seguía teniendo aquél aroma peculiar. Librería antigua, un sitio con mucha sabiduría y secretos acumulados. Y también olía a caramelos de limón. Tasya miró donde estaría el bolsillo de la túnica, de ahí provenía el olor del dulce. El hombre sonrió a la chica, y llevándose la mano al bolsillo, sacó del mismo algo. Al estirar la mano hacia la chica y abrir la palma, pudo confirmarlo. Había dos caramelos.

-¿Quieres uno?- preguntó amablemente. Ella estiró la mano y cogió uno. Lo desenvolvió y se lo metió a la boca. Tenía un sabor ácido y refrescante.

- _Spasiba_ \- dijo ella. El hombre la sonrió con la boca y con los ojos, y se comió el otro caramelo.

-Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos. ¿Cómo te ha ido?- preguntó el hombre.

-Muy bien. Pero seguramente usted ya lo sabrá. Mis maestros se lo habrán contado.

-Cierto, pero quería que me lo contases tú también.

-Me enseñaron su estilo de vida, me entrenaron para ser una buena cazadora, a usar mi poder, usted y ellos me consiguieron libros para que estudiase. Ellos me cuidaron, les podría considerar mis verdaderos padres. Y todo eso se lo debo a usted.

-Me alegro- al hombre le brillaban los ojos.

-Y ahora viene a cobrarse el favor- dijo Tasya. El hombre se rio, sus hombros se sacudían.

-Veo que sigues diciendo en voz alta todo lo que piensas. Eres la candidata perfecta. Sí, necesitaría que trabajases para mí.

-¿Qué quiere que haga?

El hombre se acomodó en la silla, entrelazó los dedos de las manos y apoyó el mentón en ellas.

-Uno de mis mejores hombres está en una situación verdaderamente complicada. Le tengo mucho aprecio, y quisiera que saliese bien parado de su misión.

-¿Está relacionado con Voldemort?- preguntó ella.

-Sí. ¿Hasta aquí han llegado las noticias?

-¿Y le sorprende? Al poco de renacer fue a Dumstrang a por aliados. Y a matar a Karkarov por desertor. Lamenté que muriera así. Como usted sabe, él fue uno de los muchos que proveyó a mis maestros de los libros para mis estudios, durante los últimos años.

-Tenía sus cosas, pero Karkarov no merecía una muerte así, estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Qué más tengo que hacer, a parte de niñera?

-Jo, jo, jo- la risa de papá Noel llenó la habitación- Te va a encantar. Es un hombre fuerte e inteligente, sabe cuidarse de sí mismo. Pero creo que le vendría bien esta pequeña protección extra. Además, llegado el caso, podía considerarse también un pago a tus servicios…

Tasya miró a su interlocutor detenidamente. Poco había cambiado el viejo, con su pelo plateado, su larga barba también plateada. Y esos ojos azules intensos, detrás unas bonitas gafas de media luna. Era una suerte que a los de su especie no les afectaba la Legeremancia. Estaba claro que aquél viejo mago era un experto en ella. Dio un par de vueltas a la última frase en su cabeza.

-Unos últimos detalles. ¿Controlas bien la magia?

-Sabe usted que sí. Con alguna excepción de Transformaciones, en todas las materias podría sacar las mejores calificaciones. Es lo que tiene el poseer una mente superior.

-Me alegro de oír eso. Hazte pasar por estudiante, o idea algún plan que te guste, tendrás que usar la magia para que no te descubran en Hogwarts. No creo que tengas problemas para alimentarte. Pero por favor no te comas a ninguno de los alumnos.

-¿En Hogwarts? ¿Tan mal está vuestra guerra, que hasta el colegio ya no es seguro?

-Estoy actuando para que precisamente el colegio quede en buenas manos.

-¿Cuándo empiezo? ¿Cuándo usted muera, y no pueda cuidar de él en persona?

En la pequeña habitación se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-Me temo que sí. En un año, tal vez menos tiempo- el mago se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la túnica, y sacó un sobre. Se lo tendió a Tasya, que lo cogió, lo examinó y lo guardó en el bolsillo interno de su cazadora -Cuando yo ya no esté, el sobre se quemará y se podrá abrir. Ahí están las últimas instrucciones que te dejo. En caso de que él falle, eres mi último recurso- Tasya nunca le había oído hablar con ese tono de preocupación al viejo mago- No se te puede engañar.

-Bien sabe que somos superiores a vosotros los magos. Tenemos mejor percepción de las cosas. ¿Se lo hizo Voldemort?

-Podría decirse que sí- el viejo mago sonrió- ¿Aceptas el trabajo, entonces?

-Qué remedio me queda. A usted le debo mi vida, esta vida. No quiero estar en deuda.

-No quisiera que lo hicieses por obligación. Estoy seguro que disfrutarás.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Preguntó por el nombre y una descripción. El viejo mago la contestó de tal manera que hizo que la chica se riese.

-¿Qué nombre vas a usar esta vez?- le preguntó el hombre. La chica se paró a pensar unas décimas de segundo.

-Mi primer nombre, el que usted y mis maestros me dieron. La ocasión lo merece- la chica tuvo otro fugaz pensamiento- Hasta que llegue el momento de cumplir con su misión, me iré con ellos, para ayudarles con su negocio, dejarles bien atendidos, y conseguir la documentación necesaria.

-Dales recuerdos de mi parte- dijo el mago. Se levantó de la silla, y cuando ya estaba para salir Tasya habló.

-Sigue usted siendo un manipulador, Albus Dumbledore.

El viejo mago se giró, y sonrió a la chica.

-Sí, Tasya Krovopúskova- asintió con la cabeza- pero lo hago para que todos salgamos ganando.


	2. Chapter 2

Tasya nunca olvidaría el día que el sobre, que siempre llevaba consigo encima, empezó a emitir calor. La señal de que Dumbledore ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos. El día que pudo abrirlo y leer el contenido. Lo que le había dejado escrito el viejo mago.

La primera de las cuatro frases que tenía el pergamino eran unas coordenadas y las palabras "lata de sopa de tomate".

Ese fue el primer trasladador que tomó. Fue un viaje largo y corto a la vez. Desde su país de partida hasta Londres usó trasladadores. Así recorrió casi toda Europa, tomando un trasladador tras otro. Debía reconocer que Dumbledore lo tenía todo bien calculado. Había dejado unos diez minutos de tiempo de margen entre ellos y teniendo en cuenta además las diferencias horarias entre países. Pero por si no tomaba el primero, había gente que activaría el segundo. Ninguna de esas personas hizo preguntas. Todas actuaban bajo las órdenes del viejo director. Confiando en él.

Su último transporte la dejó en Londres, cerca del Callejón Diagon. Tomó una habitación en El Caldero Chorreante y pasó allí los días antes de tomar el tren que la llevaría a Hogwarts. Repasó la carta que Dumbledore le había entregado hacía casi un año. Tanto pergamino para cuatro frases. Pero eso no importaba. Ya no recibiría más cartas con esa letra pulcra y curva. Aunque recordaría siempre todos los momentos que había pasado con él, pensar que no le volvería a ver le dolía a Tasya.

Rememoró el día que la había rescatado de donde la tenían encerrada. Llegó a Rusia, a aquella habitación que hacía de cárcel, dentro del Ministerio de Magia del país, acompañado de quienes serían después para ella sus maestros, los hermanos Ángel y Ángela. Dumbledore les explicó a esos viejos magos rusos tan ortodoxos y supersticiosos lo que era Tasya. Les consiguió convencer. El Ministerio hizo prometer a Tasya y los suyos que fuesen discretos, y respiró aliviado cuando la pareja se la llevaron de allí.

Ángel y Ángela se la llevaron a Alemania, a la Selva Negra, los primeros años. Sus maestros también eran como ella. Dhampiros. Medio vampiros. Le enseñaron su estilo de vida, que ella aceptó de buen grado. Nadie la había querido como ellos. Nadie se había preocupado de ella, hasta que Dumbledore apareció en su vida y la entregó a sus «padres» y maestros. Incluso fueron ellos tres quienes la bautizaron por primera vez con el nombre de Tasya Krovopúskova.

Aunque no era exactamente como ellos. Los dhampiros eran escasos en todo el mundo, pero más escasos era aún que tuvieran poderes mágicos. Que fuesen magos o brujas, como Tasya. Cuando se dieron a conocer sus poderes mágicos, sus padres llamaron a Dumbledore. Y él les proporcionó ayuda, otra vez. Les puso en contacto con amigos y conocidos suyos a lo largo de los años. Los más recientes, la semigigante y directora del colegio Beauxbatons Olympe Maxime, y con Igor Karkarov de Durmstrang, entre otros. Así, con su mente y memoria más desarrolladas (características de los vampiros y dhampiros) y los libros que le dieron, aprendió a usar y controlar la magia.

Y así fueron pasando los días en la pequeña habitación de la posada, entre recuerdos, y preparándose para llevar a cabo su misión. El uno de septiembre, se transformó en cuervo y voló hasta Kings Cross. No tomó el tren, exactamente. Se sentó en el techo de uno de los compartimentos, y viajó disfrutando del paisaje. Aunque había momentos que bajaba y se quedaba en el hueco entre compartimentos, un rato a la sombra. Al tener los sentidos más desarrollados que los humanos y los magos, escuchaba las conversaciones de los alumnos para entretenerse. Le llegabas sus voces, sus risas. Su aroma. Cuando notaba que empezaba a relamerse, volvía al techo del tren. Iba a ser una verdadera tortura tanta sangre alborotada…

La noche llegó. Tumbada, mirando las estrellas, acabó el trayecto. El tren aminoró la marcha y paró finalmente en la estación de Hogsmeade. Se volvió a transformar en cuervo, y desde lo alto vio como los alumnos iban poco a poco a coger las carrozas tiradas por threasthel. A Tasya le parecían unas criaturas muy hermosas. Más, sabiendo que el núcleo de su varita era de crin de ese animal. Los negros caballos alados eran sólo visibles para aquellos que habían visto morir a alguien. Eso es lo que había aprendido en sus libros. Y ella había visto morir a mucha gente. Algunos por sus propios colmillos.

Voló en dirección al castillo, siguiendo el camino que tomaban las carrozas. Se posó encima de uno de los cerdos alados que había en el borde de la puerta. Contempló el castillo.

Era hermoso. Una estructura sólida, con tantas torres y las ventanas iluminadas. Beauxbatons era también un castillo precioso, de cuento de hadas, y Dumstrang tenía cierto encanto con su tosco aspecto. Pero de todos los colegios que había visto por el mundo, ciertamente Hogwarts le pareció el más bonito.

Solo le quedaba esperar.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas, una figura se acercaba. Tenía un andar sigiloso, altanero. Vestía de negro de pies a cabeza. Su capa ondeaba al andar y Tasya recordó la descripción que Dumbledore le hiciera. Pero no le había dicho que era guapo. Le recordaba en parte a Ángel, su maestro, con el pelo de media melena negro, aunque ya de cerca no se le parecía tanto.

El hombre se paró al lado de las puertas y miró a los lados. Seguramente la estaría buscando.

-¿Está usted ahí?- preguntó él. "Vaya, qué voz más atrayente" pensó Tasya.

Ella graznó, y el hombre se fijó por fin en el cuervo. Tasya voló y se quedó aleteando enfrente de él, volviendo a su forma humana delante de él. A la mujer le gustaron las caras que él puso, en un brevísimo lapso de tiempo se sorprendió, amagó una sonrisa ladeada y finalmente puso cara de póquer.

-Usted debe de ser Severus Snape- Tasya se acercó más, dejando poca distancia entre sus cuerpos. Eran de la misma altura. Podía olerlo. Uf… qué combinación de aromas más… delicioso. Oía como el corazón del hombre latía pausado. Y qué ojos. Negros e intimidantes. Ella también sabía mirar así, era uno de los «encantos de vampiro» que tenía. Se sostuvieron la mirada, y él no se dejó amilanar. No se movió ni un milímetro. Lo único que pudo notar Tasya es que los latidos se le aceleraron un poco. Le cayó bien el hombre. Dumbledore tenía razón, el maldito viejo manipulador. Se acordó de la descripción que habían dado de Severus y se echó a reír.

-¿Se está riendo de mí, a la cara?- preguntó enfadado Severus.

- _Da_ , la verdad. Dumbledore me dijo que le reconocería por ser un murciélago de tamaño desproporcionado, y al verle caminar con la capa ondeante me lo ha parecido.

El hombre se quedó de piedra. Daba la sensación que nadie se había dirigido a él de esa manera tan abierta.

-¿Y qué más le dijo Dumbledore de mí?

-Que era poco caballeroso. He tenido un largo viaje y tengo algo de hambre. Usted se ve muy apetitoso.

-¿Disculpe?- Severus dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, y miró de manera evaluadora a la chica.

-¿No le ha contado nada Dumbledore sobre mí?- preguntó ella, aguantándose las ganas de reír otra vez.

-Me he enterado de su existencia hace pocos menos de media hora. Su nombre y que debía encontrarse conmigo aquí.

-Pues sea cortés e invíteme a cenar en su despacho. Y nos pondremos al día mutuamente.

Se quedaron mirando de nuevo el uno a la otra. Él se giró sin más y echó a andar hacia el castillo. Ella le siguió de cerca. Se deleitó mirando la decoración del castillo. Los cuadros vivos. Las armaduras. Lo grande que era. La cantidad de cosas que esas paredes podrían contar si hablasen. Llegaron delante de una gárgola de piedra, donde Snape dijo una contraseña y apareció una escalera de caracol. Ascendieron y llegaron a una pesada puerta de roble, que al abrirse reveló un hermoso despacho circular. Había retratos de hombres y mujeres dormidos o haciéndose los dormidos. Y también estaba Dumbledore, el único que estaba despierto. Su retrato era el más grande, situado detrás del escritorio. Las estanterías estaban llenas de libros. Utensilios de plata que silbaban y brillaban bajo la luz de las velas que iluminaban la estancia. Severus, en un arranque de caballerosidad, movió la silla del escritorio para que ella se sentase, y rodeando el escritorio para sentarse él también quedaron frente a frente.

-Dobby- dijo el hombre, y una pequeña criatura con un delantal, y curiosamente con calcetines desparejados, apareció con un ¡plop! en el despacho.

-Sí, señor- era un elfo doméstico, lo reconocía por lo que había estudiado en sus libros. Nunca había visto ninguno en persona. Los ojos del elfo, del tamaño de pelotas de tenis, miraban algo enfadados al hombre.

\- Tráigale a la mujer lo que le pida para cenar- dijo él. El elfo miró a la chica y soltó un agudo chillido, llevándose las manos a la cara.

-¡Vampiro! ¡Vampiro!- estaba asustadísimo. Tasya no se esperaba aquella reacción. Sabía que algunas criaturas podían notar su condición, y al parecer los elfos domésticos se podían añadir a esa lista. Snape miró también a la mujer con un brillo en los ojos, pero no perdió la calma.

-Le ordeno que se tranquilice- dijo Severus con un susurro autoritario. El elfo dejó de chillar, pero no podía evitar agitarse nervioso mirando a Tasya con pavor- Tráigale lo que le pida.

-Carne, me da igual cual, poco hecha preferiblemente. Con guarnición, o como la sirváis aquí. ¡Ah, sin ajo! Algo de pan. Y una botella de vino.

Esa petición descolocó a tanto al hombre como al elfo.

-¿Vi…vino, señorita?- preguntó el elfo, curioso- ¿Para usted?

- _Da_ , y si mi anfitrión me acompaña…- Tasya sonrió de manera amigable al elfo, que se estremeció. Después miró a Severus, que sonreía con esa sonrisa ladeada- ¿Cuál le gusta a usted?

El hombre se lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Vino de sauco, Dobby, trae dos copas.

El elfo se desapareció y a los dos minutos apareció de nuevo cargando una bandeja con lo que se le había pedido, y alguna cosa más. Saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y se volvió a desaparecer, mirando ya con menos miedo a la chica.

Tasya se echó a reír, pidió permiso, sirvió el vino en las dos copas, y se puso a cenar delante de su anfitrión. Le habían subido medio pollo asado, poco hecho como había pedido. Estaba delicioso.

-Ese elfo no parecía muy contento- dijo ella, entre bocado y bocado. Miró a Severus. Se había sentado apoyando la espalda en el respaldo, con los brazos apoyados en los reposabrazos, y en la mano diestra sujetaba por el borde la copa llena.

-¿Con usted o conmigo?

-Con ambos.

-Es lo que tiene sentirse amenazado-dijo el hombre- ¿Es usted una vampira?

\- ¿De verdad que Dumbledore no le dijo nada?- Snape negó con la cabeza. Tasya valoró si debería contárselo. Finalmente decidió que, al fin y al cabo, era mejor que lo supiera, para evitar complicaciones entre ambos- Dhampira. Semi vampira- puntualizó ella. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Dumbledore, cuyo retrato estaba colgado detrás de la silla de Severus.

-Hablad entre vosotros. No quiero interferir- dijo el viejo mago. Severus arrugó la nariz a modo de disgusto, y se llevó la copa a los labios para dar un pequeño sorbo al vino.

-Una semi vampira... Vaya amigos que tenía Dumbledore por el mundo. Por su acento, parece que ha venido desde muy, muy lejos. ¿Ruso? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- _Da_ , soy rusa. Estoy aquí porque me pidió que sea su guardaespaldas.

-No necesito que me protejan- dijo Severus de manera cortante.

-Él creía que sí- el hombre iba a contestarla, pero ella levantó una mano para que se callase- dejémonos de formalidades, _tovarich_. Ambos estamos en el mismo bando, el bando de él- la mujer apuntó con el rostro el retrato del viejo mago- Me ha pedido que le proteja y voy a ser su maldita sombra, lo quiera o no. Tienes que cumplir una misión y si fallas, soy quien debe continuarla, porque significará que yo también lo he hecho mal, que no te he protegido y estás muerto.

Snape se quedó otra vez de piedra.

-¿Siempre es tan sincera?- preguntó él.

- _Da_ , es un defecto que tengo. Y puedes tutearme, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, Severus.

El hombre le sonrió, y se llevó otra vez la copa a los labios.

-Tasya Krovopúskova, la dhampira. ¿Y no se ha parado a pensar que la gente va a sospechar que una chica esté detrás de mí constantemente?

-Dicen que tengo la apariencia de una chica de 20 años. Así que no pueden considerar que usted esté haciendo nada indebido con una menor de edad- la chica se rio de la cara de incomodidad que puso Snape- De todas maneras, diremos que soy la hija de Karkarov. Que en caso de que le pasase algo a él, tú te harías cargo de mí. Y de paso, estudiaré alquimia. Eres el profesor que imparte esa materia ¿cierto?

Severus se llevó la copa de nuevo a los labios y apuró lo que quedaba de ella de un trago. Mirando con tranquilidad a Tasya, cogió la botella y rellenó de nuevo su copa, y haciendo el gesto de querer servirla a ella, Tasya le acercó su copa y él le sirvió también.

-A Karkarov le mataron hace tres años. ¿Por qué no ha aparecido antes?- preguntó él. Tasya supo apreciar a lo que el hombre estaba jugando. Dando solidez a la historia, a la coartada.

-Porque tras el asesinato de mi padre, tuve que esconderme del Señor Oscuro. Y proteger a mi madre, ahora fallecida. Por si se enteraba de mi existencia y quisiera acabar también conmigo. Cosa que afortunadamente no ocurrió.

-¿Cómo es que nadie sabía que él tenía una hija?

-¿Irías pregonando por ahí que eres mortífago y que tienes una hija bastarda con una muggle a la que amabas? Contigo tenía cierta afinidad, y en un arranque de miedo y preocupación, te habló de mí durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-¿Por qué iba a darte clases? Ahora soy el director.

-No te gusta la burocracia, el trabajo de director, pero sí la docencia. Por supuesto harás de director, es lo que te han mandado, pero esto será una manera de «desconectar». Aunque sea dar clases a una cabeza hueca- Tasya le sonrió.

\- Aquí se imparte alquimia si hay suficientes alumnos que quieran estudiarla, y sí, soy el profesor, es cierto. ¿Pero por qué alquimia? ¿Por qué no pociones?

Se miraron. Y él acabó bajando la mirada. Posó sus ojos en la copa que tenía en la mano, que movía en círculos lentamente, haciendo que el rojo vino se moviese por las paredes internas de la copa con un movimiento casi hipnótico.

-Porque la alquimia no es algo que sólo se pueda aprender en los libros- contestó Tasya, deseando que el mago le mostrase esos ojos negros- Se necesita de alguien que te lo explique de verdad.

Severus siguió mirando el fluir del contenido de su copa. Fueron un par de minutos en silencio, pero no incómodo. Tasya creía que el hombre estaba poniendo en orden sus ideas. Paró de girar la copa. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos negros se encontraron con los de Tasya. Tenían un brillo especial, y cuando sonrió, ladeando la boca, Tasya pensó que ese humano era un espécimen único y demasiado atrayente.

-Para ser tan sincera, sabes mentir muy bien. Aunque esto último sí que ha sonado sincero- dijo Snape.

-Domino todas las materias, pero la alquimia…- Tasya arrugó la nariz- De verdad quisiera que me enseñes. Severus. Por favor.

-¿Pasas de ser mi "maldita sombra" a rogarme que te enseñe?- dijo con sorna el hombre.

-Soy medio vampira, pero también medio humana, y por encima de ello mujer. Puedo cambiar de opinión las veces que me dé la gana. Ser dulce y amarga a la vez.

La chica levantó su copa, y sonrió al hombre, mostrándole los colmillos.

\- Estamos obligados a llevarnos bien- le dijo Tasya, haciendo el simulacro de brindar.

Él dudó, pero finalmente levantó su copa y las chocaron. Ambos acabaron el contenido de las mismas de un solo trago.

-Más nos vale- sentenció Severus, y al posar la copa sobre la mesa, sonó como el mazo de un juez tras dictar sentencia.


	3. Chapter 3

Los alumnos la miraban asombrados mientras andaba por el castillo. Debían preguntarse quién era y qué hacía allí una chica desconocida. Algo mayor para ser una estudiante, iba sin el uniforme del colegio, y demasiado joven para ser una profesora. Llevaba encima una maleta y ropa de abrigo de viaje. Cerca del Gran Comedor, entraban y salían alumnos del desayuno. La primera persona adulta que se encontró Tasya fue a Minerva McGonagall. En un primer momento, le recordó una versión femenina de Dumbledore. Tenía además un olor muy peculiar. Los vampiros y dhampiros podían oler el aroma característico que desprendían los humanos y los magos. Aroma que podía variar con los años, y que también era un reflejo de la personalidad. Parecido a lo que hacía la Amortentia, que indicaba la persona que te gustaba por su aroma. McGonagall olía a gato: fuerte, independiente y con un toque de curiosidad.

-Disculpe, ¿podría ayudarme?- dijo Tasya. La profesora alzó las cejas por la sorpresa, detrás de las gafas.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Cómo ha entrado en el Castillo?

-Mi madre me dijo que aquí me podrían ayudar… Necesito hablar con alguien- respondió Tasya, con tono nervioso y preocupado.

-Tranquilícese, no dejaremos que le pase nada, ¿Con quién quiere hablar?

-Con Snape, Severus Snape- al pronunciar el nombre, la profesora apretó los labios, dejándolos en una fina línea. ¿Qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza a la profesora? Los alumnos, curiosos, se paraban a escuchar ¿Una chica preguntando por el director? Tasya podía oír los susurros y las especulaciones que ya estaban empezando a cocerse entre esas paredes. Tenía que contenerse para evitar sonreír.

-Acompáñeme, por favor- la profesora echó a andar. Tasya la siguió por los pasillos. Cómo cambiaba el castillo de la noche al día, con los ruidos, voces y risas de los jóvenes entre los muros. Pasaron por la gárgola de piedra y ascendieron hasta la puerta de roble. La profesora llamó, y un "Entre" se escuchó detrás de ella. Las dos entraron al despacho del director. Snape estaba sentado en el escritorio, y al mirar quién había entrado, se levantó como si una descarga le hubiese recorrido el cuerpo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Minerva? ¿Quién es esta joven?

-Dice que quiere hablar contigo, Severus. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

-No, no hace falta- los ojos negros se posaron en Tasya- Explíquese.

-Me llamo Tasya. Soy hija de Igor Karkarov.

La sorpresa fue genuina en la profesora. Snape se quedó quieto. Era frío y calculador, eso no podía dudarlo Tasya. Ciertamente, ese hombre sabía lo que se hacía, en calidad de doble espía. No le envidiaba, estar entre la varita y la pared. Dumbledore era un jugador nato. Conocía sus cartas y Severus Snape era el comodín escondido en la manga.

-¿Karkarov tenía una hija?- McGonagall miró a Snape de manera interrogante.

-Sí- contestó él, la mujer volvió a sorprenderse- Me lo confesó durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar con el Señor Tenebroso.

Los dos se miraron de manera elocuente. Tasya averiguó que por esas fechas fue cuando Voldemort resucitó, por decirlo de alguna manera. Los dos exmortífagos habían estado notando la marca de sus brazos hacerse más visible durante aquel curso. Karkarov huyó y acabó muerto, mientras que Snape volvió a las filas del Señor Tenebroso en calidad de espía, o eso es lo que había hecho creer a la gente. Confiaban en él por las palabras de Dumbledore. Pero, después de la muerte del director, parecía que se había decantado por el bando de Voldemort.

-Mi madre ha muerto- explicó Tasya- y en su lecho de muerte me confesó quién era mi padre. Que él le había pedido a un amigo que cuidara de mí. Para que no corriese la misma suerte que él… Mi madre… no tenía poderes mágicos.

McGonagall aguantaba sorpresa tras sorpresa de manera formidable.

-Hubo un momento que pensé que… No importa- empezó a hablar McGonagall, mirando a Tasya. A Severus le brillaron los ojos. Éste debía de estar maldiciendo a Tasya, a saber qué había hablado con Minerva antes de llegar al despacho- ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto?

\- No creo que el Señor Tenebroso tenga conocimiento de su existencia. Pero nunca se sabe. Ella es inocente de lo que haya hecho su padre. Se quedará aquí y haré lo que me pidieron. Cuidaré e intercederé por ella, si se llega a dar el caso.

-Pero no podemos decir que es hija de Karkarov. Los Carrow podrían decir algo inapropiado… - argumentó Minerva.

\- ¿Se te ocurre otra solución? - dijo Snape. A Tasya le pareció que lamentaba haber dicho aquellas palabras, porque es como si ya supiesen los tres la respuesta.

-Decir que sea hija tuya- pronunció McGonagall.

-Eso es casi peor- sonaron tan sinceras las palabras de Severus que por un momento pensó Tasya que, pese a todo lo que había averiguado y le habían contado de ese hombre, había una historia más profunda y dolorosa detrás. No pudo evitar que le gustase más.

-Sabes engañar a la gente. A todos- una puñalada en el corazón no podía haber sido más directa. Snape ignoró aquello con estoicismo, pero miró con los ojos entrecerrados a la mujer.

-¿Y por qué no decir que soy una antigua alumna de Dumstrang?- comenzó a explicar Tasya- nadie puede dudar que vengo de allí, por mi acento. Que durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos se habló de mandar estudiantes de intercambio. Que aquí podría acabar mis estudios post-grado. Mejorar mi inglés. Nadie tiene que saber mi pasado. Si alguien pregunta, diremos mi apellido materno, Krovopúskova.

-Es una buena solución, ciertamente- asintió Minerva aunque no le debía de gustar del todo la idea, dejar a aquella chica inocente bajo los cuidados de un asesino. Eso es lo que pensaba Tasya. Si McGonagall supiese que ni Tasya era tan inocente, y que él no era lo que aparentaba…

-También me parece bien- dijo Snape- ¿Y qué tenía pensado estudiar aquí?

-Alquimia- sonrió Tasya de manera genuina- Es lo único que no pude estudiar en Dumstrang ¿Quién es el profesor aquí?

McGonagall y Snape se volvieron a mirar entre ellos, y él no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ladeada.

-Yo- contestó el hombre.

-Pues eso ¿cómo decís aquí? Mata dos pájaros de un tiro- afirmó Tasya.

-Está bien- Severus se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz- Minerva, hablaré con el resto de profesores a la tarde. Les diremos lo acordado- pensó por unos breves instantes- El aula de alquimia está en las mazmorras. Podría quedarse en mi antiguo dormitorio. Así no tendrá que estar deambulando por el castillo más de lo necesario.

-De acuerdo. Con permiso, debo ir a mi clase- dijo Minerva, pero miró por última vez a la chica de manera evaluadora- No se preocupe, señorita Krovopúskova, no permitiremos que le pase nada malo.

-Gracias, profesora McGonagall- sonrió a la mujer. Ésta se marchó del despacho, lanzando una última mirada al director y a la chica antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí. A los pocos minutos, Severus rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a la chica, mirándola con gesto ceñudo.

-¿Ya estás contenta?

- _Da_ , creo que ha salido bien.

-Te acompaño al cuarto, para que te instales- se acercó a la chimenea, y tomó un bote que había en la repisa de la misma. Sacó un pellizco de polvos flu, lo echó en el hogar de la chimenea y brotaron unas llamas verdes. Entró el hombre primero y a los segundos Tasya le imitó, curiosa. Cuando salió por la otra chimenea, Tasya se limpió el polvo de la ropa. Habían llegado a un saloncito, con un par de butacas, librerías llenas, una mesita de café delante de la chimenea. Al fondo había dos puertas, y en la pared del frente otra.

-La puerta de la derecha es un baño. También se puede acceder a él por el dormitorio- explicó Snape- la puerta de la izquierda es el dormitorio.

Llegaron hasta la puerta del dormitorio. Tasya pasó delante, y al ojear la estancia, le recorrió un escalofrío, que no pasó desapercibido por el hombre.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Un vampiro en una mazmorra suena hogareño- dijo con sorna el hombre.

- _Nyet_ \- la chica negó con la cabeza- Esto me recuerda mucho a donde me tuvieron encerrada cuando era niña.

-¿Encerrada?- el hombre sonaba ¿preocupado?

- _Da_ \- le miró a los ojos. Por un extraño motivo, esos ojos fríos negros le transmitían calma- hace muchísimo tiempo de ello, pero aun así tengo malos recuerdos…

-¿Cuánto hace de eso, diez años, quince?

-No me tomes el pelo, jovencito- dijo ella, enfadada.

-¿Jovencito? Esa sí que es buena… Como ha dicho Minerva, bien podría ser tu padre- al ver el rostro serio de Tasya, la miró de arriba abajo- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó directamente.

-En apariencia unos 20, según dicen. En realidad, unos 65 desde que nací.

-Fascinante- se limitó a decir él.

-Sabes muy poco sobre los míos.

-Sé sobre vampiros, pero ya veo que los tuyos, los dhampiros, tenéis unas características especiales y diferentes.

-Y quieres que te enseñe sobre ellas.

-No te lo he pedido.

-Por cómo me miras, estás deseando aprender- Tasya le sonrió, y se le acercó, volviendo a dejar poca distancia entre los dos cuerpos. Le miró cautivadora, hizo gala de sus poderes de atracción de vampira. Él cerró los ojos por un momento, respiró hondo, y volvió a abrirlos- Hagamos otro trato, Severus Snape. Tú me enseñas alquimia, y yo te hablo sobre los míos... y sobre mí.

Notó como las pulsaciones del hombre subían. El olor que Severus emitía se agudizó, por culpa de la sangre corriendo más rápidamente por su cuerpo, haciendo que Tasya se lamiese los labios de gusto. Se estaba excitando ella también. Dio un paso hacia atrás, subiendo el margen de seguridad.

-Acepto- susurró él, sonriéndola con esa sonrisa curva que le estaba empezando a gustar a Tasya.


	4. Chapter 4

Esa tarde informaron al resto del personal docente que la joven se iba a quedar en el castillo. Y al día siguiente Snape y Tasya fueron a hablar con Firenze, el centauro, en su aula de la primera planta. Él también descubrió que Tasya no era un humano normal en cuanto la vio. Tras hablar con ella durante horas, a solas, juró que no iba a decir nada a nadie.

Tasya le dijo a Snape que no iba a quedarse encerrada en esa habitación. Que pasearía libre por el castillo a su antojo. Fue una buena discusión. Ella se marchó a su cuarto. Ese maldito mago le estaba sacando de sus casillas. Tenía un carácter fuerte, amargo y estimulante. Como su aroma. Y también calmado e inflamable. No podía estar cerca suyo sin desear morderle. Maldito fuera Severus Snape. Maldito fuera Albus Dumbledore.

Estaba tumbada en la cama, intentando calmarse, cuando oyó en la habitación de al lado el característico sonido del crepitar de las llamas. En unos pocos pasos, Snape abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y entró. Se quedó mirándola, de pie, delante de la puerta.

-¿Te gusta la cama o te traigo un ataúd?

-Estúpido mago.

-Quisiera saber algo- el hombre cruzó los brazos, con una sonrisa ladeada en los labios e ignorando el insulto- te he visto comer y beber, pero ¿también bebes sangre?

- _Da_ \- asintió ella, se movió y se sentó en el borde de la cama- Pero lo controlo. No ataco por atacar. Tengo unas reglas que me enseñaron y no las he roto nunca.

-Comprende que la seguridad de los estudiantes es lo primero- Severus se acercó un poco más a la cama- Si actuáis igual que los vampiros, os guiais por el olfato para detectar presas. Existe una poción que ayuda a mantener bajo control el olfato. Creo que podría funcionar contigo. Podría preparártela.

-La conozco. Durante mis primeros años de entrenamiento me la daban mis maestros. Pero nos costaba encontrar uno de los ingredientes.

-Sangre voluntaria- dijeron los dos a la vez. Tasya se rio.

-Ahora no tendrías ese problema- aseguró él- Te prepararé la poción y te daré mi propia sangre.

-¿Y así me dejarás ir por el castillo? Si no, no voy a cumplir mi misión de protegerte.

-Insisto que no necesito que me protejas.

-Casi todos están deseando maldecirte, tanto los «amigos» como los «enemigos».

-¿Puedes leerles la mente? ¿Es uno de esos poderes de dhampiro que tenéis?

-¿ _Shto_? Eso son bobadas. No leemos la mente, ni vemos el futuro. _Nyet_ , no tenemos esa clase de poderes. Sé usar la Legeremancia porque lo he estudiado, pero no me hace falta. La gente te odia.

-Me he dado cuenta solo, gracias- dijo él con tono hosco.

-Precisamente necesitas protección. A cambio, puedo ser tus ojos y oídos por el castillo. O puedo hacer todas las rondas nocturnas.

-¿No necesitas dormir?

-Puedo pasar tiempo sin hacerlo. Y dependiendo del tiempo que esté despierta, será el tiempo que después necesite dormir. A ver si me explico- Tasya se levantó de la cama, y empezó a pasearse por la austera habitación- Si estoy una semana sin dormir, necesitaré tres horas de sueño. Si estoy un mes, serían doce horas… un año entero, tendrían que ser seis o siete días de sueño. Va en proporción, más o menos.

-¿Y por cual opción te decantas tú?- preguntó Snape. Ella se paró delante de él. Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de la parte de atrás del pantalón y sacudió la cabeza, agitando su larga trenza.

-Un mes despierta. La noche que suelo dormir las doce horas es la que coincide con la luna llena. Es la noche que los dhampiros llevamos peor. Está relacionado con un pacto milenario con los hombres lobo…

Él asintió con la cabeza, y se sentó en la cama. Recorrió la habitación con los ojos.

-Si quieres te puedo buscar otra habitación- dijo él. Había nostalgia en ese tono- una más espaciosa.

- _Nyet_ , no te preocupes. Dijiste que fue tu antiguo cuarto. Cuéntame más.

La miró, contempló su rostro, antes de retomar la tarea de mirar los muebles de la habitación. La cama, el sencillo armario, la cajonera, una mesa con su silla coja.

-Dieciséis años. El Señor Tenebroso había desaparecido, y empecé a trabajar como profesor de Pociones y, si había alumnos suficientes, profesor de Alquimia, bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore- señaló la silla. Ella se sentó y se movió a causa de la cojera de la misma- Después de mi primer día de clase me senté tan frustrado y con tanta fuerza en esa silla, que se rompió con mi peso y caí al suelo.

Tasya no pudo evitar reírse, y él se enfadó. La chica se aguantó la risa, no quería que el hombre dejase de hablar.

-Estaba tan furioso, que cogí partes de la silla y los golpeé contra las paredes, haciéndola astillas. Y cuando me di cuenta que había hecho una estupidez, decidí repararla.

-El hechizo Reparo es infalible. ¿Por qué la silla sigue coja?

Severus metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos internos de su túnica, y sacó un pedazo de madera, la parte que faltaba de la pata para que no cojease- Esta astilla me recordará siempre que no debo perder los estribos. Mantener la calma. No todo saldrá como quiero, pero si me esfuerzo, lograré lo que quiera.

-Parece que tienes buenos recuerdos de este sitio. Me alegro por ti.

-Y tú mencionaste que estuviste encerrada. Quid pro quo.

Tasya se revolvió en la silla, que cojeó. Bajó la mirada a sus deportivas.

-Por lo que me contaron, mi madre era muggle. Rusia es un país frío y despiadado. O te hace fuerte o acaba contigo. Pasaba una mala racha, una verdadera mala racha. Se hizo prostituta. Con tan mala fortuna que se quedó embarazada. Fue a un curandero y mago del lugar. Pero era algo más… Un famoso vampiro llamado Rasputín- subió la vista para ver el rostro del hombre, en su mirada fría y calculadora había una chispa de comprensión, asintió para que continuase hablando- La mordió mientras estaba embarazada. Así es una de las formas de como nacemos. Heredamos los poderes del vampiro, y la parte humana. Su plan era quedarse conmigo cuando naciese… el muy…-soltó un juramento en ruso, que provocó la risa del hombre y ganarse una mirada iracunda de Tasya- Tiene un harén, que usa también como sus cazadoras particulares. Quería incluirme en él. Conseguí escapar.

-No puede ser- dijo Snape, echando cálculos rápidamente- A Rasputín lo mataron antes de que tu nacieses.

-Simuló su muerte entre los humanos. Prefiere seguir en el poder en el segundo plano. Manejar los hilos de los demás, como si fueran marionetas.

-No sé a quién me recuerda- ironizó Severus- ¿Fue él el que te tenía encerrada?

- _Nyet_. Cuando estuve con él me trataron muy bien.

-Sigo sin entenderlo.

-Los dhampiro nacemos de parto natural. Y crecemos hasta los siete o diez años, que es cuando llegamos a la apariencia final, entre dieciocho y veintidós años. Estuve con Rasputín hasta los tres años, cuando ya aparentaba unos diez. No fue una mala vida, pero cuando ya vi sus intenciones para con mi cuerpo de mujer en plena formación, no me gustaron. ¿Cómo se dice? Salí del caldero para caer en el fuego. Los magos que me encontraron, muerta de hambre, me llevaron. Fueron ellos los que me encerraron cuando intenté tirarme a su cuello para alimentarme. Era pequeña y no me habían enseñado bien controlar la sed. No sabían lo que era exactamente, por no ser una vampira convencional. El cuarto era parecido a este. Pequeño, lúgubre, oscuro, frío…Hasta que Dumbledore y los hermanos me sacaron de allí.

\- ¿Cómo es que Rasputín no quiso recuperarte? ¿Cómo es que no escapaste de allí también?

Tasya se levantó de la silla, y se acercó al hombre, bajó su rostro para quedar a la misma altura, y le sonrió enseñándole los colmillos. Los negros ojos del hombre estudiaron su rostro, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Si te lo cuento todo sobre mí ahora, no vas a permitirme el placer de tu compañía en más ocasiones, Severus Snape.

El hombre se levantó y esta vez fue él quien se acercó voluntariamente cerca de Tasya, dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada.

-Continuaremos con tu cuento en otra ocasión entonces, Sherezade- le susurró Severus al oído. Tasya sintió un fuerte deseo de morderle, probar el sabor de su sangre. Su olor la iba a volver loca. Ella tuvo que empujarle para separarla de él. No controló su fuerza, el hombre casi se cayó al suelo. No lo hizo fue porque la cama que estaba detrás frenó su caída. Solo un último vistazo, antes de que él se marchase por donde viniera, por la chimenea de la habitación de al lado. En cuanto oyó el crepitar de las llamas, Tasya cogió la silla y la destrozó con sus propias manos.

 **...**

 **¡Hola! ¿Os va gustando? Espero que sí. Gracias por leerlo, o como diría Tasya "** ** _Spasiba_** **"**


	5. Chapter 5

Tasya estaba enfadada consigo misma, no estaba cumpliendo las órdenes de Dumbledore. Ese maldito Severus Snape la atraía mucho. Ya había olido antes gente con su mismo aroma. Pero su forma de ser era peculiar, y era atractivo a sus ojos. Pálido, la nariz ganchuda, el pelo largo y negro. Los ojos. Su forma de mirar. Había escuchado entre los alumnos discutir si era un vampiro o no, y no sólo a los más jóvenes. Tasya reía por lo bajo ante tales comentarios. Aunque no le había dado permiso, después de la discusión, ella decidió salir del cuarto. Principalmente pasaba el rato en la biblioteca. Le apasionaban los libros. Buscaba alguno que le llamase la atención y se ponía a estudiar. Siempre atraía la mirada de todos. Pero nadie se le acercaba. Los más valientes la saludaban, pero eso era todo. Solía comer en su habitación, llamando al elfo Dobby para que le sirviese la comida. Pero pasadas ya tres semanas, quiso mezclarse un poco más entre la gente. A la hora de la comida, llegó al Gran Comedor. Había cuatro mesas llenas de alumnos. Todos sentados en sus respectivas Casas. Le gustaba ese sistema. Alguna vez había estado por Dumstrang y no funcionaban así. Se sentó en la que estaba más cerca de la puerta, que tenía los colores verde y plata. Se estaba sirviendo un plato de estofado cuando un grupo que parecían de los más mayores se la acercaron y se sentaron alrededor suyo.

-Creo que no nos han presentado- habló el que parecía su líder. Era un chico de pelo rubio y lacio, de ojos azul grisáceos- Estos son mis amigos, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott- fue señalando a los chicos de uno en uno, que movieron la cabeza a modo de saludo- esta es la encantadora Pansy Parkinson- la chica de pelo negro a la que se había referido se puso roja y miró al rubio como si no hubiese nadie más en la sala- y sus amigas Millicent, Daphne y Helena- Las otras chicas la saludaron de manera amistosa.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Tasya de manera educada. El portavoz del grupo sonrió, al parecer se había olvidado a propósito de presentarse, para darse más aires de importancia. Su aroma era un fiel reflejo de eso, olía a Narciso, y Tasya no pudo evitar pensar en el mito griego.

-Oh- soltó Pansy con una risita- qué acento más raro- Draco la miró con censura, pero volvió a mirar de manera amistosa a Tasya.

-Yo soy Draco Malfoy- dijo, tendiéndole una mano. Ella fue a estrechársela y él con un fluido movimiento se llevó la mano a los labios para depositar un beso.

-Encantada de conocerte, Draco Malfoy. Mi nombre es Tasya Krovopúskova- retiró la mano con suavidad. Miró a la cara todos los miembros del grupo. Crabbe, Goyle, Nott y Malfoy. Ya había oído antes esos apellidos. Las semanas que estuvo poniéndose al día antes de entrar en Hogwarts, encontró una entrevista al tal Harry Potter, donde mencionaba los nombres de los mortífagos que estaban con Voldemort cuando éste volvió en carne y hueso. Esos chicos eran sus hijos. Los padres habían sido los compañeros de Karkarov, de quiénes él había huido.

Le hicieron el típico interrogatorio, y ella fue respondiendo a las preguntas, siguiendo el guion que había establecido. Aprovechó para averiguar un poco sobre ellos, a través de su aroma. Casi todos los miembros del grupo tenían un olor normal, alguno desagradable. Los que más le gustaron fueron los de la tal Daphne y Helena. Zumo de naranja y coco, respectivamente. ¿Qué habrá llevado a esa chica a tener que hacerse un muro de cara al mundo, pero que por dentro era una persona dulce y sensible? No parecían encajar mucho en aquel grupo, ni Helena ni Daphne.

-Bienvenida a Hogwarts, Tasya- dijo finalmente Draco- cuando quieras pasar un rato con buena compañía, vente con nosotros- le sonrió.

 _\- Spasiba, Draco- sonrió a todos. Se levantó de la mesa y saludó al grupo- ya nos veremos, entonces._

Salió del comedor, rumbo a la biblioteca. Con la ayuda de la mujer que trabajaba allí, la señora Pince, había encontrado los que correspondían a Alquimia y se había puesto a refrescar los conocimientos que tenía. Alguien se le aproximó en el trayecto a la biblioteca.

-Disculpe, ¿señorita Krovo…?- era un profesor algo mayor. Calvo, con un poblado bigote y barrigón. A Tasya le recordó una morsa.

-Krovopúskova, profesor Slughorn- ella movió la cabeza a modo de saludo- pero llámeme Tasya, mucho más fácil- le sonrió, y él rio un poco.

-Tasya, entonces. El profesor Snape me ha pedido que le avise de que tendrán esta tarde la primera clase. A las cuatro en el aula de Alquimia- le tendió un papel, que Tasya cogió- y que saque de la biblioteca estos libros.

-Gracias por el aviso, señor- la chica esperó, pero al ver que no terminaba de decidirse, volvió a hablar- ¿desea usted algo más, señor?

-¿Qué? Ah, no bueno- el hombre estaba algo nervioso- ¿Está contenta aquí? ¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarle?

-De momento está todo bien, _spasiba_. Pero si necesito algo, se lo haré saber.

-Bien, bien. Me encontrará en el aula de pociones. Si alguna vez quiere ir de oyente, no se reprima.

-Gracias de nuevo, profesor, con permiso- la chica se movió un poco- voy a por los libros.

Se marchó antes de que pudiera responder. "Vaya, al parecer al viejo Slughorn había caído bajo el encanto de la dhampira", pensó Tasya. Al llegar a la biblioteca, le pidió a la señora Pince que le entregase los libros que estaban en la lista. Eran tres, dos de los cuales Tasya ya tenía en el punto de mira de días anteriores. Estaba emocionada. Por fin iba a empezar las clases. E iba a volver a ver a aquél hombre.

Le esperó en el aula de Alquimia hasta que llegó la hora. Estudió los objetos que había encima de las mesas. Las redomas, los mecheros de gas, las pinzas, las balanzas, los compases de diferentes tamaños, los juegos de reglas… A las cuatro menos cinco entró Severus. Tasya estaba sentada en una silla en primera fila, y cuando el profesor entró, ella se puso de pie, hasta que él se sentó frente a ella.

-Buenas tardes, Tasya.

-Buenas tardes señor- Tasya mojó la pluma que ya tenía prepara en el tintero, y se puso presta a escribir todo lo que el hombre la explicase. Eso pareció agradar al hombre, que sonrió levemente.

-Dejemos la pluma a un lado de momento- dijo él- Quiero hablar contigo antes.

-Lo que usted diga, señor.

La sonrisa del hombre se curvó un poco más.

-Estás muy sumisa ahora. No me encaja contigo.

-Ha accedido a darme las clases, no quiero estropearlo.

-Habíamos hecho un trato. Y no iba a ser yo quien lo rompiese- dijo el hombre. Tasya le miró a los ojos, y le sonrió agradecida- ¿Hay algo que te preocupe?

- _Ty._ Tú- la sinceridad de Tasya salió a la luz con fuerza- Me atraes mucho.

El hombre no se sorprendió, ni dio muestras de agrado ni de miedo.

-Me había dado cuenta. Y creo haber averiguado el por qué.

Fue Tasya la que arqueó las cejas por la sorpresa. Se inclinó hacia delante, para aproximarse más a él. Hubiera apartado la mesa de un golpe, pero se aguantó las ganas.

-¿Cuánto hace que no pruebas sangre humana?- preguntó Severus.

La chica se paró a pensar por unos segundos.

-Bastante tiempo, la verdad. Más de medio año o así.

-Creo que lo que te atrae es la combinación de sed y mi aroma. Puesto que dominas tu sed, te ayudaré con el olfato- Severus sacó un pequeño frasco de un bolsillo de su túnica. Contenía un líquido rojo, que Tasya reconoció al momento. El hombre descorchó el frasco y se lo tendió a la chica. Ella se lo llevó a los labios, y lo saboreó como si fuese Ambrosía. De un par de tragos se bebió el contenido. Y el efecto fue casi inmediato. Ya no le llegaba el aroma del hombre. Tasya emitió un suspiro de satisfacción.

- _Spasiba_. Mucho mejor- dijo Tasya. Snape asintió.

-Tengo una caja entera con la poción embotellada. A la noche la llevaré a tu habitación. Tómate una a la semana- le sonrió- Estas tres semanas que has estado por el castillo no has causado ningún accidente con los alumnos. Sabes controlarte de verdad.

Tasya se levantó y golpeó con ambas manos la mesa, lanzándole una mirada envenenada.

-¿Me has estado poniendo a prueba, mago mal nacido?

Severus también se levantó.

-No se te ocurra volver a insultarme, Tasya, podría acabar contigo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- sacó su varita, y apuntó al pecho de la chica.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, mago. Soy muy superior a ti- ella también sacó su varita, aunque no le hacía falta.

Se miraron con rabia mutuamente. Evaluándose. Posiblemente ese mago fuera alguien extraordinario, si Dumbledore le tenía tanto aprecio. Pero él no sabía a ciencia cierta todo lo que ella era capaz de hacer, con o sin magia de por medio.

-Durante 65 años he matado a más hombres de los que puedas imaginar- susurró Tasya- Siempre siguiendo unas reglas- se le acercó más. Agarró el cuello de su túnica y sus caras quedaron casi pegadas. Internamente agradeció que ya no le llegase su aroma. Le agradó notar que las pulsaciones del hombre se alteraban- Pero por ti, estaría encantada de hacer una excepción.

-Pero no puedes- el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

-Dumbledore- dijeron los dos al unísono, Tasya no pudo evitar reírse, y siguió hablando- Dejaré que acabes tu misión, pero al final serás mío. Lo juro.

Tasya soltó el cuello de la túnica. Y se sentó de nuevo en la silla. Respiró un par de veces, cogió la pluma y se puso a esperar. Snape se quedó quieto, mirándola. Se sentó, y él también tomó pluma y papel.

-Hace ya unos tres años que no doy clases, a decir verdad- dijo Severus, prácticamente calmado. Tasya se quedó alucinada, para él era como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada- Así que las primeras clases serán casi un repaso para ambos. Comencemos.


	6. Chapter 6

Casi todo octubre pasó en Hogwarts rápidamente. En un pacto no verbal, la chica seguía paseando por el castillo, y haciendo las rondas nocturnas. Yendo a la biblioteca, asistiendo como oyente a alguna clase, cosa que la primera vez sorprendió a los profesores, pero tras hablar con ellos, no les pareció tan mala idea, e incluso le pedían alguna demostración para animar al resto de los alumnos. Slughorn estaba encantado cuando aparecía Tasya. Sólo había nueve alumnos de séptimo que cursasen la asignatura, así que había espacio suficiente en el aula para que todos trabajasen cómodamente. A los de Slytherin ya les conocía. Malfoy, Nott, Zabini y Helena. Y se presentó a los demás; los Ravenclaw Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner y Lisa Turpin y el único Hufflepuff era Ernie MacMillian. Ernie era un chico muy simpático, y él le contó que los representantes Gryffindor no podían ir al colegio, por ciertos problemas _burocráticos_. Qué manera más suave de explicarlo. Eran el famoso Harry Potter y sus amigos Ron Weasley y la empollona Hermione Granger.

Siguió comiendo en la mesa de los Slytherin de vez en cuando, y charlaba con las chicas. Ahora que era más sociable, el resto de gente, la mayoría chicos, se la acercaban también para hablar o pedirle ayuda con deberes. Eso no era una novedad. Los vampiros y dhampiros atraían a sus víctimas como los melanocetus johnsonii hacían con los peces. Irradiaban algo que atraía a sus víctimas potenciales. Principalmente miembros del sexo contrario. Aunque con entrenamiento, servía para dominar a cualquiera.

Había algo que no le terminó de gustar de Helena, pese a que le caía simpática. Tasya, sigilosa como un gato, la siguió en un par de ocasiones. Su sorpresa fue que siempre era para reunirse con Severus. Sintió celos. ¿Qué hacía esa niña con él?

Una tarde, entre los celos que sentía y que no se había tomado la poción para reprimir el captar el aroma, la abordó en el aula de arte. La chica se asustó y luego la sonrió cordialmente.

-Tasya, me has dado un susto de muerte- dijo, llevándose la mano al pecho- ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

-¿A qué juegas?- preguntó secamente- ¿Qué te traes entre manos con Severus?- se acercó a ella, la sacaba media cabeza de altura, la miró de manera amenazante. La chica se quedó quieta, había conseguido intimidarla.

-Nada- Helena señaló un caballete, y Tasya miró el lienzo- Soy pintora. Estoy haciendo el retrato del director, para mi examen de EXTASIS. Ya hice el de Dumbledore hace años.

-¿Sólo es eso? ¿No estás interesada en él?

Pese a estar bajo su influjo, Helena consiguió soltar una risita nerviosa.

-¡No! Claro que no. Tengo novio desde hace un par de años, pero - Helena se puso colorada- es un chico de Ravenclaw, lo hemos tenido que mantener en secreto. El curso pasado terminó sus estudios y sólo nos veremos en las salidas a Hogsmeade.

Tasya escrutó el rostro de Helena de manera evaluadora. Le llegó su aroma a coco, que curiosamente estaba acentuado porque su champú y su colonia también desprendían ese mismo olor. Helena se removió nerviosa, seguía asustada.

-Te digo la verdad, Tasya.

-Te creo. Lamento haberte asustado- Tasya cortó el influjo que sometía a Helena, y ésta respiró aliviada, como si la hubiesen quitado un peso de encima. Helena miró a Tasya y la sonrió.

-El profesor Snape ha sido durante años el jefe de nuestra casa. Le respetamos mucho- bajó el tono en un susurro más confidencial, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco- pero sí te confieso que muchas de las chicas de este castillo nos dejaríamos morder por él. Con ese aire de vampiro que tiene…

Tasya se rio con ganas, y Helena también. Así las encontró Snape cuando entró en el aula de arte.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Riverside. Buenas tardes, señorita Krovopúskova.

-Buenas tardes, profesor- dijeron las chicas al unísono, se miraron y soltaron una risita.

-¿No debería estar haciendo su trabajo de los estados de la materia, señorita Krovopúskova?- preguntó él en tono autoritario, mientras se movía por el aula, haciendo aparecer una silla medallón para sentarse en ella.

-Ya casi lo he acabado, profesor. Lo tendré a tiempo para la siguiente clase.

-Tasya me ha pedido ver cómo es mi trabajo, señor- comentó Helena.

-¿No le molestará que esté aquí?- dijo él, arqueando una ceja- Será mejor que se vaya a terminar sus deberes.

-Pero en esta aula la que manda soy yo- dijo Helena en un arranque de orgullo - y le permito que se quede.

Severus miró a Helena con gesto ceñudo, pero a los pocos segundos sonrió curvando los labios.

-Si no fuera porque está en Slytherin, le restaría cinco puntos por su descaro, señorita Riverside. Y no me haga perder más de mi valioso tiempo- indicó con la mano el lienzo, para que ella retomase su tarea.

Tasya y Helena se miraron y se volvieron a sonreír entre ellas. Tasya se sentó a un costado detrás de la estudiante de arte, para ver cómo pintaba y tener también vistas de Severus. Se maldijo a sí misma por no haberse tomado la poción.

Fue una hora y media tranquila. Helena les explicó lo que hacía, el color, las pociones... Tasya envidió lo bien que lo hacía, y se preguntó si ella también sería capaz de aprender. Por tiempo no sería. Tenía toda la eternidad para hacerlo. Al final de la sesión, Snape y Helena acordaron la fecha de la siguiente. Helena se acercó a Tasya.

-Me encantaría hacer un retrato tuyo, Tasya- la dijo, mientras la estudiaba su rostro- eres muy guapa y tienes un aura indefinible que me encantaría intentar captar.

Tasya se quedó cortada ante tal petición. Snape se había levantado y había hecho desaparecer la silla medallón. Estaba a punto de salir del aula pero se quedó quieto, viendo la escena.

-Vamos, por favor- insistió Helena- No hace falta que poses para mí, te tomaré una fotografía, aunque no sea igual…

-Nada de fotos- soltó Tasya cortante, Helena abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, Tasya reaccionó rápidamente- No quisiera ser una molestia… bastante tienes con esto, y estás en séptimo curso, deberías usar el tiempo en estudiar…

-Me las puedo apañar perfectamente. En vez de óleo, lo haré con lápices de madera, que es muchísimo más rápido- Helena tomó a Tasya de las manos, y al contacto bajó la vista para mirárselas. Tasya se quedó quieta, parecía que Helena iba a decir algo al respecto sobre su tacto frío, pero finalmente la chica volvió a levantar la mirada- En una tarde lo tendría. Por favor, Tasya.

Tasya se soltó de las manos con delicadeza. Se giró para ver a Severus. Éste estaba apoyado con la espalda en la pared con los brazos cruzados y su cara no reflejaba nada. Pero Tasya sabía que estaba disfrutando del apuro por el que estaba pasando. La dhampira estaba hecha un mar de dudas… ¿sería capaz Helena de dibujarla? Aquella chica con apariencia de dura y dulce por dentro parecía sincera y se la veía muy capacitada.

-Vale, vale, si insistes tanto, lo haré- accedió Tasya, y Helena dio un chillido de alegría, juntando las manos- Un sábado por la tarde, por ejemplo.

-Ya lo hablamos un día- A la joven alumna le brillaban los ojos- Gracias, Tasya.

Tasya se despidió y salió del aula, pasando por al lado de Snape. Cuando había un par de pasos de separación entre ambos, notó que el hombre también había salido del aula y la seguía.

-No tan deprisa, _jovencita_ \- la llamó. Tasya se volvió con cara de pocos amigos al hombre. No le gustaba que le llamase así- Nos vemos en diez minutos en la clase de Alquimia. Y espero que tenga sus deberes hechos- dijo socarronamente.

Se giró y echó a andar sin que le diera tiempo a responder. Tasya fue corriendo hasta su dormitorio, maldiciendo constantemente a ese estúpido murciélago sobredimensionado. Cogió sus libros, los apuntes y los deberes y fue al aula de Alquimia. Se cruzaron ambos en la puerta, y él le cedió el paso. Se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios.

-Lo primero, entrégame la tarea- pidió Snape. Ella le tendió el rollo de pergamino. Si pensaba que la había pillado, se iba a llevar una decepción. Hacía días que la había terminado. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, mirándose a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no querías que te tomase una foto la señorita Riverside?- preguntó él al fin. Tasya se removió incómoda- ¿tiene algo que ver con tu condición?

- _Da_ \- respondió Tasya- las fotografías captan el alma de las personas. Los muggles creen que son supersticiones, pero es verdad. Los vampiros no tienen alma, y la de los dhampiros está corrompida. La foto saldría borrosa, desenfocada, distorsionada.

-Pasa parecido a los espejos, ¿no es sí?

- _Da_ , exactamente igual. Los vampiros no pueden ver su reflejo en un espejo, son invisibles. Y a nosotros se nos ve borroso- Tasya lo dijo con pena. Apartó la mirada de la del hombre, y se cruzó los brazos delante del pecho. Se volvieron a quedar en silencio unos minutos.

-Me has dicho en un par de ocasiones, que tienes una apariencia de una chica de veinte años, _por lo que te han dicho_ -comentó Severus- ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? Crees que la señorita Riverside, si hace tu retrato, ¿podrás ver el aspecto que tienes?

Tasya levantó la vista, y se encontró con los fríos ojos negros del hombre. Parecía preocupado de verdad por ella. ¿O eran imaginaciones suyas? Se acercó a él, a pesar de la mesa que había entre ellos. Respiró profundamente su aroma, esa mezcla amarga, estimulante e inflamable. Le miró primero a los ojos. Luego su boca, de labios finos, y finalmente su cuello. Ella se estaba excitando, y las pulsaciones del hombre también aceleraron. Levantó la vista para que sus miradas se encontraran.

-Dime qué aspecto tengo- le susurró al hombre. En su rostro impasible se fue formando despacio una sonrisa ladeada.

-Pero alguien ya te lo habrá dicho, ¿no?- susurró él, en un tono seductor.

-Quiero escucharlo de tus labios, Severus.

El hombre se tomó unos segundos para hablar.

-Tienes el cabello negro, del color de las alas de cuervo. Tienes un cuerpo con unas curvas suaves pero marcadas. Se te ve fuerte, ágil- el hombre levantó la mano, y le cogió del mentón- Tu rostro… es muy hermoso. Tienes la piel pálida, pero no enfermiza. Cuando te sonrojas tus mejillas cobran un color como el de las fresas. Tus cejas son curvas. De lejos, tus ojos se ven negros, pero de cerca se pueden apreciar marrón oscuro. Tienes una nariz griega, recta, perfecta. Tus labios…- hizo una pausa- el superior es fino, y tienes bien definida la "V" del medio. El inferior es carnoso y…- se calló, las mejillas del hombre se sonrosaron.

Tasya se levantó y rodeó la mesa. Severus también se levantó.

-Bésalos- ordenó Tasya. Notó que el hombre se resistía con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando ya se aproximaba a ella, un grito les hizo separarse a ambos.

-¡Severus!- Alecto Carrow entró al aula, jadeando- Severus, tienes que venir. Tenemos problemas.

El hombre siguió a la mortífaga, y Tasya fue detrás de ambos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, sólo recordar que está basado en la obra de Rowling. Disfrutad del capítulo.**

El enfado de Snape con Tasya, por utilizar sus poderes de persuasión contra él, se esfumó en cuando llegaron donde Alecto les condujo. Alguien había escrito un mensaje en una pared. Algo relacionado con el «Ejército de Dumbledore». Snape tardó en tranquilizarse y consiguió mantener a raya los hermanos Carrow, que fueron por el castillo atemorizando a la gente, daba igual que fuese alumno, profesor, fantasma e incluso cuadro. Querían averiguar qué era eso del Ejército, pero nadie dijo nada. Había pasado una semana desde el incidente. Estaban en el despacho del director. Habían cenado juntos allí y Snape le había hablado de lo que él sabía sobre esa organización, de los posibles candidatos a ser espiados y de las nuevas rondas de Tasya.

-Alégrate- dijo Severus- ¿No te habías ofrecido a ser mis ojos y oídos por el castillo? Ahora tienes la oportunidad de ir y venir a placer. Y vendrás a decirme regularmente lo que averigües.

-Me suena a escusa fácil para poder verme más tiempo- dijo Tasya en tono seductor- Además, ¿no crees que la gente sospechará que una joven venga cada poco tiempo? Viejo pervertido e insaciable.

-Suerte que tienes, que nuestras chimeneas estén conectadas, nadie te verá entrar ni salir- susurró Severus, también en tono seductor. Tasya no había caído en la cuenta. Él había ido a su habitación en varias ocasiones por ese método, y la conexión era recíproca.

-Lo dicho, un viejo pervertido.

-Recordarte que aquí la asalta-cunas eres tú, _jovencita_ \- matizó el hombre, y Tasya estalló a carcajadas. Severus también se rio. Era una risa agradable de escuchar. A Tasya le agradó saber que él podía ser capaz de reír.

-Cambiando de tema- Snape se levantó y cogió de una de las librerías cercanas un par de libros, se los dio a Tasya- quisiera que leyeses estos dos libros.

Tasya leyó el título de ambos. «Técnicas para la escritura» y «Un libro no son sólo palabras». La chica miró con curiosidad a Severus.

-Tus deberes son demasiado técnicos- explicó Severus- Son calcados palabra por palabra de los libros que estamos utilizando. Entiendo que con tu mente desarrollada aprendas todo de memoria y lo sepas aplicar perfectamente. Pero para eso me quedo con el libro original. Me recuerdas a otra estudiante. Una insufrible sabelotodo, y para más colmo Gryffindor…

-Creo que sé a quién te refieres- Sonrió Tasya- Quieres que lea esto para mejorar mi narrativa.

-Exactamente- asintió el hombre- así como las pociones no son simples movimientos de varita, en Alquimia hemos aprendido que todo está bajo en constante influjo de los elementos externos. Nacen, crecen, cambian, se reproducen, mueren- recitó.

La chica posó los dos libros encima del escritorio, hincó los codos en el mismo, juntó las manos, y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellas, para escucharlo con atención.

-Por eso tus deberes deberían ser un reflejo de lo que estamos estudiando. La comprensión descomposición y recomposición de la materia. Que esté más viva- Severus también se había puesto cómodo, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la silla del director y los brazos en los reposabrazos.

-¿Cómo los ejemplos que me contaste, para aprender los símbolos? El triángulo del fuego, relacionado con el falo masculino erecto, como el símbolo de Marte y el acero, que también recuerda al miembro. Que lo asociase al Dios Griego Ares. Y que podía aplicarse a su amante Afrodita. El símbolo del agua, la pirámide invertida, la vagina femenina. Igual que el símbolo de Venus y el del cobre.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Tiempo que aprovechó Severus para servir a ambos un poco de vino de sauco.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero?- dijo el hombre, tras dar un sorbo de su copa- No te lo expliqué así, pero lo has explicado con tus palabras.

-Es más fácil hablar que escribir, al menos para mí- explicó Tasya.

-Entonces, cuando hagas tus deberes piensa en mí, en cómo me lo dirías de palabra.

-Siempre estoy pensando en ti, Severus Snape- soltó Tasya. El hombre sonrió, curvando el labio, y se llevó otro sorbo del rojo vino a la boca.

-Pues a mí sólo me das quebraderos de cabeza, Tasya Krovopúskova. No vuelvas a usar tus encantos dhampíricos conmigo. No me gusta que me manipulen. Y menos una mujer.

-¿Y los viejos de barba plateada pueden hacerlo?

-Es diferente- Snape se inclinó hacia delante, cruzando los brazos y posándolos sobre el escritorio- Y lo sabes. Tú también estás bajo sus órdenes.

-¿Y qué utilizó en tu caso, para atarte en corto? Un hombre como tú… ¿Era acaso peor Dumbledore que el Señor Tenebroso?

-Gracias por el halago, pero preferiría no hablar de ello.

-Venga, Severus- rogó la chica, parpadeando de manera exagerada y poniendo un falso tono seductor- No me obligues a sacártelo a la fuerza.

Snape se rio. Tomó otro sorbo, posó la copa y se levantó. Se puso a pasear por el despacho.

-Digamos que le entregué mi vida al viejo a cambio que protegiese a alguien que me importaba- comenzó a explicar Severus.

-¿En serio? ¡Por una mujer!- Tasya resopló y se ganó una mirada envenenada de Severus- Pero qué simples sois los hombres: Julio César con Cleopatra, Paris con Helena de Troya, Richelieu con Ana de Austria… todos los hombres cometiendo estupideces por deseo, lujuria o celos…

-O por amor- siseó Severus. Tasya se arrepintió de haber cortado de esa manera al hombre, por si dejaba de hablarle- Tanto él como yo fallamos. La asesinaron. Pero esa mujer tenía un hijo. Parte de ella vivía en esa criatura. Así que me empujaron a que cuidase de él.

-¿Y por qué no la protegiste tú mismo?- preguntó Tasya. Severus seguía andando sin parar por el despacho. Y Tasya comprendió- Te mandaron matarla a ti. Tuviste que acabar con su vida.

-No fui yo quien empuñó la varita esa noche- susurró Severus- pero fue mi culpa que la mataran.

Tasya se levantó y se plantó delante del hombre, para que parase. Le agarró de los brazos y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Aún la amas?

-No. Esos sentimientos se fueron diluyendo con el paso de los años. Solo me quedan recuerdos agridulces, un par de ojos verdes que me persiguen como un fantasma, y que encima el dueño de esos ojos es peor que una patada en la entrepierna.

-¿Tiene esto algo que ver con Harry Potter? ¿Con la misión que aún te queda por cumplir?

Severus se limitó a asentir. Tasya le abrazó. Notó el corazón del hombre. Su pulso acelerado. Pese a haber tomado la poción de reprimir el olfato, la proximidad de sus cuerpos hizo que el aroma del hombre le llenase los pulmones. Le apretó con más fuerza y él le devolvió el abrazo.

-Te he pedido que no uses tus poderes conmigo, Tasya- le dijo él al oído. Ella movió la cabeza y sus rostros se quedaron a una peligrosa distancia, la nariz curva de él casi tocaba la de ella.

-No lo estoy haciendo, Severus. Si me besas, será por voluntad propia.

Él ladeó la cabeza y su boca quedó a escasos milímetros de la de Tasya. La dhampira cerró los ojos y entreabrió la boca. Notó que los labios de él dibujaban su sonrisa curva.

-No seré yo quien bese primero- susurró él.

-¿Apostamos, _tovarich_?- respondió ella, abriendo los ojos y separando su rostro del de él. Se miraron por un rato, hasta que ambos se volvieron a sentar, y brindaron con las copas, cerrando así la silenciosa apuesta.

-¿Severus?- dijo ella, tras un sorbo de su copa.

-¿Sí, Tasya?

-¿En qué consiste esa misión tuya?

-Debo entregarle a Potter un mensaje. Una conexión entre almas que existe entre él y el Señor Tenebroso.

-¿Y que debe ser tu otro amo quien lo haga, cierto? ¿Matarlo, tal vez?- Severus asintió, apesadumbrado- sí, parecidas palabras que Dumbledore me dejó escritas. Y a mí me indicaba que "Era el octavo", no sé a qué se referirá…

-Lo que no sé es cómo hacerlo- confesó el hombre- Cómo hacer que me escuche, después de haber matado a Dumbledore no creo que…

-¡ _Shto_!- Tasya se levantó de golpe de la silla, derramando su copa sobre el escritorio, y manchando los dos libros de texto- ¡¿Fuiste tú quién mató a Dumbledore?!

-¿¡No lo sabías!?- La chica se puso en actitud agresiva, Snape se levantó de nuevo, varita en mano- ¡Tranquilízate, Tasya!

-A él le debo mi libertad y mi vida- chilló la dhampira- Me pidió que te protegiera, ¡cómo quieres que me ponga, si estoy cuidado del asesino de mi salvador!

-¡Nunca he matado a nadie! Al menos directamente- Gritó Severus también. Tasya estaba tan fuera de sí que estaba a punto de saltarle al cuello, pero paró al ver la varita de Snape apuntando a su pecho- Él me lo pidió, escúchame…

-Basta los dos- la voz del retrato de Dumbledore frenó a la dhampira y al mago. Ambos miraron el retrato. El viejo director estaba sumamente enfadado, mirándolos por encima de las gafas de media luna- Así no hay quien duerma.

-Usted no se meta- dijeron los dos al unísono, y eso pareció tranquilizarlos a ambos. Se miraron y agacharon la cabeza, como si un padre hubiera echado una reprimenda a sus hijos.

-Tasya- siguió hablando el retrato- Ya viste cómo tenía la mano, cuando fui a pedirte este favor. Lo bueno que hizo Severus fue ahorrarme sufrimiento innecesario.

Tasya miró de reojo al hombre que tenía a su lado.

-¿De verdad te mandó hacerlo?- vio como Snape asentía en silencio, sombrío- Lo lamento mucho. Tienes que ser muy valiente… yo no sé si sería capaz de matar a Ángel o a Ángela, si ellos me lo pidiesen…

No se hablaron por unos minutos. Tasya se concentró en los cordones de sus zapatillas deportivas. Se sentía fatal. ¿Cómo ese mago podía descolocarla de tal manera, ser tan dulce y tan amargo? Y obligado a matar al mentor de ambos. No sintió pena por él, porque seguramente eso no le hubiera gustado a Severus. Sintió rabia porque las cosas no fuesen de otra manera.

-Es tarde, Tasya- dijo el hombre al fin- aunque no lo necesites, nosotros los pobres mortales necesitamos dormir- al sonar burlón, la chica se permitió volver a levantar la mirada. Él le sonreía, y ella también amagó una sonrisa- Nos vemos la semana que viene, a menos que escuches algo importante. Que pases buena noche.

-Buenas noches, Severus- Tasya fue hasta la chimenea. Así marchó a su dormitorio, tras unas verdes llamas crepitando a su espalda


	8. Chapter 8

Dos días pasaron cuando Tasya escuchó algo fuera de lo común, gracias a una mera casualidad. Pansy y las demás chicas Slytherin le habían hablado de las salidas a Hogsmeade, y la llevaron con ella casi a rastras ese sábado por la tarde. Afortunadamente, hizo un día nublado y pudo pasarlo al aire libre con relativa tranquilidad. Estaban en la tienda de chucherías Honeydukes, cuando Tasya encontró las piruletas vampíricas. Olían a sangre y se las veía muy apetitosas. Compró una, la probó, y finalmente se llevó una caja entera. Iba a escribir a sus maestros sobre tal hallazgo, para que las incluyeran al catálogo de sus productos. Se despidió de sus amigas y fue a la lechucería del pueblo. Preguntó el precio de enviar el paquete y más detalles. No le quedaba dinero suficiente en ese momento y tendría que escribirles a sus maestros, así que decidió volver al castillo. Estaba tan entusiasmada, que se desvió sin darse cuenta y sus pasos la llevaron hasta los alrededores de la Casa de los Gritos. Ya que sin querer había acabo allí, le entraron ganas de curiosear dentro de la casa. Pero fue una conversación, captada en un claro del bosque cercano a la casa, la que frenó sus pasos. Un buen sitio para reunirse y poder hablar lejos de las miradas y orejas indiscretas. Eran los tres principales sospechosos, según Severus, del famoso Ejército de Dumbledore. Los había seguido por los pasillos del castillo pero no había conseguido averiguar nada incriminatorio. Una era una chica de sexto de Ravenclaw, rubia, vivaracha y con aire soñador. La otra chica del grupo era guapa, con una cabellera roja que llamaba la atención. Y el chico del grupo tenía un aire bonachón. El chico estaba sentado en un tocón de un árbol, viendo como la pelirroja iba y venía por la hierba, que ya estaba aplastada de tanto paseo. La rubia estaba sentada al lado del chico, con una revista entre las manos. Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood.

Les oyó cómo preparaban un plan. Los preparativos, la huida, todo. Cómo la pelirroja les daba valor o lo haría ella sola. Cuando repasaron todo por segunda vez, Tasya se transformó en cuervo, cogió el paquete con las garras y voló hasta el castillo. Allí recuperó su forma humana y echó a correr hasta sus dependencias. Dejó la caja con las piruletas en la mesa de café, se quitó la ropa de abrigo y probó a trasladarse por la chimenea, echando un pellizco de polvos flu. Una vez salió por la chimenea del despacho del director, se sacudió la ceniza de la ropa. Severus no estaba allí. Agudizó sus sentidos. Oyó algo en el piso superior.

-¿Severus?- preguntó en voz alta. Detrás del escritorio había una salita que hacía de pequeña biblioteca. En un lateral había una escalera circular. Subió los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la primera puerta, donde oía ruidos detrás. La abrió con brusquedad.

-¿Severus?- dijo, y el hombre soltó un bufido. Era un baño, y allí estaba Severus, solo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, de pie, enfrente de un lavabo con su espejo. Se había cortado afeitándose al oír la puerta. Sonaba también una radio en la estancia.

-Maldita sea, Tasya ¿No te han enseñado a llamar a las puertas?- dijo, soltando la cuchilla. La sangre le corría por el borde de la mandíbula y bajaba por el cuello. Tasya contempló su cuerpo. Debía andar entre los treinta y cinco o cuarenta años. Había que reconocer que se mantenía muy bien. Tenía complexión delgada, pero con la musculatura aún definida. El pecho tenía un poco de vello que hacía el dibujo de una «Y», que acababa en el ombligo. El vientre todavía era plano, no tenía principio de barriga, y quedaba un atisbo de «tableta de chocolate». La mezcla del gel de baño, espuma de afeitar, la sangre que corría por el rostro y su aroma hicieron que Tasya se cayese al suelo de culo. Severus fue a acercarse a ella.

-¡ _Nyet_! ¡No te acerques!- gritó la chica histérica, que se tapó la nariz con la mano- Cúrate esa herida antes.

Severus se paró en seco, y contempló con estupor a la chica. Se quedó frente a ella, con una sonrisa malvada en los labios. Con una mano sujetaba el nudo de la toalla, y con la otra cogió su varita, que asomaba cerca de la cadera derecha. Con un hechizo no verbal, cerró el corte. No quedó cicatriz, pero la sangre aún estaba en su piel pálida. Colocó de nuevo la varita donde la tenía guardada, se acercó más donde Tasya. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo, y se echó hacia adelante, para que su rostro quedase delante del de ella.

-¿Has disfrutado de las vistas?- le dijo en tono sugerente. Fue la chispa que prendió la llama. Tasya se echó hacia delante, tirando al hombre de espaldas contra el suelo del baño, pero habiéndole puesto una mano detrás de la cabeza para evitar que se golpease, enredando sus dedos en el pelo húmedo del hombre, y ella se tumbó encima de él. Le empezó a lamer la sangre del cuello y de la mandíbula. La dhampira disfrutó con el sabor metálico de la sangre. Estaba excitadísima. No pudo aguantar más. Lo besó en los labios. Él la agarró por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Le devolvió el beso. Un beso largo, profundo, húmedo, cargado de furia y pasión. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, fundidos en aquel beso, las lenguas entrelazadas, pequeños mordiscos en los labios, hasta que él la agarró del empiece de la trenza de ella, obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y separarla de él.

-Te dije que no besaría el primero- le susurró. Esa frase hizo que Tasya se enfadase brevemente, lo justo para quitarse de encima de él, y acabar los dos sentados en el suelo del baño.

-Da gracias a que no tenía sed de verdad. Si no, ahora estarías seco- susurró también ella.

-Una curiosidad morbosa. ¿Cuál es mi aroma?

-Café negro… a veces gasolina- Tasya se relamió los labios.

Severus se puso de pie. El nudo de la toalla se había aflojado y casi se le cayó al suelo. Evitó quedarse completamente desnudo, pero no logró disimular la erección que tenía. Le tendió a Tasya una mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie, empujándola contra su cuerpo y aprisionándola con sus brazos. Tasya no podía tranquilizarse y fue peor cuando Severus le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, bajando hasta la barbilla dejando un reguero de besos en el trayecto.

-Para- pidió ella, pero él posó su boca sobre la yugular de ella, y le besó de tal manera, que sin duda al día siguiente tendría un chupetón- No sabes lo que haces...

-Está muy claro, ¿no?- él seguía a lo suyo, la agarró por el trasero y apretándola más contra sí, mientras la besaba por todo el rostro y el cuello- Lo has deseado desde el primer momento en que me viste…- ese tono que usaba podía derretir el hielo de los polos- Y uno no es de piedra, Tasya ¿acaso vosotros no tenéis _necesidades_?

-Por supuesto que sí- contestó ella, acariciándole la espalda- pero… sería mi primera vez.

Severus paró en seco. La miró a los ojos, y los ojos fríos y negros del hombre brillaron intensamente, con lujuria.

-Mi primera vez- repitió ella- con un humano- el brillo de los ojos de Severus disminuyó y ella se echó a reír, contenta por su pequeña venganza- sois frágiles, no sé si podría contenerme, romperte un hueso sin querer, hacerte daño…

-Estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo- la besó. Nunca así habían besado a Tasya. Tras eso, ella cogió al hombre por la cintura y se lo cargó al hombro, como si fuese un saco de patatas.

-¿Dónde está el dormitorio?- exigió saber ella.

-Arriba del todo de las escaleras- dijo él, preocupado y encantado a la vez- Tasya, bájame.

- _Nyet_ \- respondió ella, echando a andar escaleras arriba, subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos, pero con cuidado de no golpear al hombre con las paredes- eres mi presa, no te pienso dejar escapar.

-Esto es ridículo, Tasya, bájame- Severus soltó una risa nerviosa- Tendría que ser yo el que te llevase en brazos…

-En otra ocasión- Tasya abrió la puerta del dormitorio de una patada, y soltó al hombre encima de la cama. Le arrancó la toalla, haciendo que la varita del hombre se cayese al suelo, y contempló con deseo el cuerpo desnudo del hombre.

-Mi varita- dijo él, haciendo el amago de levantarse para cogerla. Ella le agarró de los hombros y le volvió a tumbar, sentándose encima de él a horcajadas.

-La que vas a necesitar ahora la llevas de serie- dijo ella, inclinándose para besarle en el cuello.

-Espera- Severus sonó preocupado- Tasya, espera un momento. Mi brazo- sonó preocupado de verdad, y ella paró. Él le mostró la cara interna del antebrazo. Tasya ya había visto antes esa marca, en el brazo de Igor Karkarov, pero si bien cuando ella la vio por primera vez no se apreciaba, ahora que Voldemort tenía cuerpo de nuevo, la marca negra estaba bien definida, haciendo contraste en la blanca piel de Severus. Le pareció horrible, la calavera con la boca abierta, de la que salía una serpiente- Tápala. Si la tocamos por accidente, será un problema.

Ella asintió, sacó su varita de donde la guardaba. Siempre llevaba unas correas que ataba en el antebrazo izquierdo, el contrario a la mano con la que empuñaba la varita, y ahí la encajaba. Con un pase, hizo aparecer unas vendas que taparon la fea marca. Tasya se inclinó sobre él.

-¿Algo más?- le susurró al oído, de manera sugerente.

-Te sobra la ropa- protestó Severus. Le agarró de la cintura del jersey y tiró para sacárselo. Tasya rio al ver la cara de deleite que puso Severus, al descubrir que no llevaba sujetador- Eres increíble, ya venías preparada…

- _Nyet_ \- negó Tasya con la cabeza- nunca lo uso, no me hace falta.

-De ahora en adelante, llévalo- con dificultad, Severus se puso a soltarle el botón y cremallera de los pantalones vaqueros- No vayas alterando más de lo necesario las hormonas de los estudiantes. Por su bien y por el tuyo.

-A la orden, señor- Tasya decidió facilitarle la labor, se quitó de encima de él, y de pie al lado de la cama se terminó de quitar los pantalones. Soltó las correas de su antebrazo y lo posó con sumo cuidado junto con su varita encima de una cómoda cercana. Severus contempló su cuerpo soltando un silbido. Tasya le dio la espalda y se fue deslizando las blancas bragas de encaje por sus piernas abajo, muy poco a poco. Oyó los muelles de la cama, y al momento notó como él la abrazaba por atrás, poniendo las manos en sus pechos. Le pellizcó los pezones varias veces, mientras la besaba por el cuello y el hombro. La giró, y la apretó de nuevo contra sí. Frotó su dura erección contra ella. La empujó hasta la cama, tumbándola, la agarró de las muñecas con una mano, subiendo los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

Le lamió un pecho, mordió un duro pezón, luego el otro. Con la mano libre, Severus la masajeaba el clítoris, haciendo círculos lentamente, haciéndola gemir. Ella se soltó las manos y le trajo para sí, Severus la miró de manera sugerente. Ella abrió más las piernas y le rodeó el cuerpo con ellas. Mientras se besaban con fuerza, él la penetró. Empezaron los dos a mover las caderas, y se acompasaron los movimientos a la perfección. Sus jadeos, gemidos, suspiros eran la mejor música para Tasya. Se sentía plena, con el aroma del hombre llenándola los pulmones, embotándola el cerebro, las embestidas con un ritmo bien calculado.

Al cabo de un buen rato él aceleró, mientras le pellizcaba uno de los pezones y le chupaba el otro. Ella llegó al orgasmo, gritando con fuerza. Con agilidad y rapidez, le cambió la posición. Él quedó tendido en la cama y ella se volvió a colocar a horcajadas sobre él. Severus le apretó el trasero con las manos y la penetró. Ella cabalgó primero lentamente, Severus aguantaba y eso animó a la mujer, acelerando progresivamente. Los muelles de la cama sonaban con cada agitación. Él soltó una de las manos del culo de Tasya y se puso a acariciarle el clítoris otra vez. Al rato volvió a alcanzar el orgasmo, subiendo al séptimo cielo.

-Has de saber que no me canso- dijo Tasya un momento después, en tono provocativo.

-Entonces, habrá que averiguar cuál es mi límite- contestó Severus, sonriéndola ladeando la boca, pasando a la siguiente postura.


	9. Chapter 9

-Siento que te pierdas la cena de Halloween- dijo Severus.

-Como no bajes ya, el que se la va a perder eres tú, y eres el director. Tienes que hacer acto de presencia.

-Ten cuidado- él le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

-Que tengan ellos cuidado conmigo- le guiñó un ojo. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, y se transformó en cuervo. Voló hasta le percha vacía, que por lo que le había contado Severus, había pertenecido a Fawkes, la mascota fénix de Dumbledore. Severus se acercó, para acaríciale con un dedo las plumas del cuello.

-¿Quieres que te deje un bebedero con agua?- dijo con sorna. Tasya le tiró un picotazo, pero él consiguió esquivarlo. Le sonrió y salió del despacho.

Poco más de media hora tuvo que esperar. La puerta del despacho se volvió a abrir. La chica rubia con aire despistado entró, mirando a todos lados.

-Bien, ya hemos pasado lo peor- dijo, y la siguieron la pelirroja y el chico. Los tres recorrieron con los ojos toda la estancia, y fue él quien señaló el objetivo.

-Allí -señaló. La espada de Godric Gryffindor estaba dentro de una urna, en una de las estanterías altas de la habitación. Cuando se acercaron, Tasya graznó, para llamarles la atención. Los tres chicos se asustaron, y sonrieron al ver al animal. La rubia se acercó y le acarició las plumas del cuello.

-No me puedo creer que tenga una mascota- dijo Neville Longbottom, que también se acercó al cuervo- es bonito.

-Un pajarraco de mal agüero, como él, hijo de mala bludget…- Ginny Weasley se cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, mirando con el gesto ceñudo al ave- No perdamos más tiempo, chicos- dijo, y los tres giraron para ver la espada.

-¿Cómo llegamos hasta ahí arriba?- pregunto Neville.

-Cogemos la silla del director y nos subimos a ella- dijo Luna.

-¿Por qué no un Accio?

-Podríamos romper la urna- explicó Luna- vamos. Entre los tres cogieron la silla, y con dificultad la acercaron a la pared. Tasya se puso a volar alrededor de ellos, graznando.

-No deberíais estar aquí- habló el retrato del antiguo director Phineas Niguelliis Black- No está bien que robéis al director Snape- dijo con veneración. Los demás cuadros también les decían que no lo hicieran. Algunos salieron por el lateral de su marco, posiblemente para dar la voz de alarma.

-La espada no le pertenece, es de Harry- dijo Ginny- Dumbledore se la dejó en herencia. Lo oí a escondidas, el día antes de la boda de Bill- miró al retrato del director, y sus amigos la imitaron.

-No es de valientes robar, señorita Weasley- les dijo el viejo director- no deberían meterse en problemas de manera innecesaria.

-La cogeré yo, entonces, que para eso estoy en Ravenclaw- sonrió Luna. Se encaramó a la silla y Neville la cogió de la cintura para darla estabilidad. Tasya se acercó y revoloteó. Cuando Luna le pasó a urna con la espada a Neville, Tasya lo empujó, y cayeron al suelo el chico y la urna, que se hizo añicos.

-¡Ah!- chilló Neville de dolor. Se había cortado la mano con un cristal y sangraba mucho. Tasya agradeció estar en su forma animal, no le afectaba la sangre. Siguió revoloteando alrededor de Luna y de Ginny, que querían coger a Neville y la espada, ahora que estaba fuera de su prisión de cristal. Ginny sacó su varita.

-Maldito pájaro- apuntó a Tasya- ¡ _Petrificus totalus_!- Tasya era más rápida, lo esquivó sin problema, incluso hizo un vuelo sobre la pelirroja y le tiró del pelo con el pico. A la espalda, Luna también sacó su varita, para curar primero la mano de Neville, y después apuntó a Tasya.

- _Relaxo_ \- dijo la chica- y Tasya volvió a esquivarlo. Neville se había recuperado del susto y ya con la mano medio curada, cogió la espada y echó a correr a la puerta del despacho. Tasya lo siguió y se cruzó en su camino, amenazándolo con las garras.

- _Desmaius_ \- gritó Ginny, y esta vez acertó. Tasya estaba tan centrada en no dejar escapar a Neville que no acertó a esquivar el hechizo, que le acertó de lleno. Cayó con un golpe sordo en el suelo. Gracias a su resistencia sobrehumana no quedó inconsciente, pero tampoco se podía mover. Por fortuna, la puerta del despacho se abrió. Severus entró seguido de los hermanos Carrow. Estos lanzaron hechizos y unas cuerdas ataron a los tres ladrones. Severus buscó con la mirada. Tasya consiguió graznar y así el hombre la encontró. La cogió con cuidado con las dos manos.

-¿Estás bien?- le susurró. Tasya soltó un graznido. Él la acarició y la llevó a la percha. Neville, Luna y Ginny se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidísimos, con los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué hacemos con estos tres?- Amycus le dio una patada a Neville, y estaba punto de darle la segunda patada cuando Severus se aceró a él rápidamente y le apartó de un golpe. Acto seguido entraron por la puerta del despacho Minerva McGonagall, Horace Slughorn y Filius Flitwick.

McGonagall con paso firme fue donde los tres alumnos e hizo desaparecer las cuerdas.

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?- preguntó la mujer.

-Estos bastardos querían robar al director- dijo Alecto, apuntó a Luna y sonrió como una poseída-¡ _Cru_ …!

-Alto- Severus agarró la muñeca de la mortífaga. Tasya veía la escena desde su percha. Le debió de hacer daño, porque se le cayó la varita al suelo.

-Es cierto, profesora McGonagall- dijo con retintín el retrato de Phineas Nigellus Black- No saben cuál es su sitio. Qué vergüenza, intentar robar al director…

-Lamentablemente, tienen razón, Minerva- habló también Dumbledore, con pesadumbre en sus palabras.

-Pero no entiendo por qué- preguntó Filius- ¿Por qué querían coger la espada?

Ginny iba a contestar, pero Tasya graznó, la interrupción fue aprovechada por Severus.

-Da igual el motivo, Filius- dijo el director.

-Hay que castigarlos. No puede quedar así- dijo Amycus- ¿Por qué has parado a mi hermana? Un buen Cruccio les hará recapacitar.

-Nada de maldiciones imperdonables en mi colegio- susurró Severus en tono amenazador- se les dará un castigo, no te preocupes.

-¡Aquí somos nosotros los encargados de impartir los castigos!- insistió Amycus. Pese a que Severus le sacaba una cabeza, se le encaró. Pero Severus no se dejó amedrentar. Con la ventaja de la altura y su mirada, fría, calculadora y amenazadora, consiguió que el mortífago se apartase de él, como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas.

-Y el director soy yo- recalcó Snape, mirando a todos y cada uno de los presentes.

-Minerva y Flitwick son los jefes de las casas de estos chicos- intervino Slughorn- podrían ellos poner el castigo- se llevó un pañuelo para limpiarse el sudor de la frente.

-Es bastante grave lo que han hecho- Severus parecía pensar a toda máquina- Creo… que una visita al Bosque Prohibido les pondrá en su sitio.

Los Carrow se miraron entre ellos y se sonrieron con malicia. Los otros profesores se también cruzaron miradas, pero más con asombro que con enfado. A Ginny se le escapó una risa, y McGonagall la miró con las cejas juntas, como advirtiéndola que no dijera nada. Tasya había oído hablar del Bosque Prohibido. Le encantaría entrar en él, pero como Severus le había contado, siendo una dhampira posiblemente no fuera algo muy prudente. No entendía el comportamiento de los allí presentes.

Poco más hablaron al respecto. Flitwick se llevó a Luna y McGonagall a Neville y Ginny. Los Carrow parecían querer hablar algo más con el director, pero éste les excusó, diciendo que quería hablar con Slughorn. Se marcharon de mala gana.

-¿Qué querías de mí, Severus?- preguntó el viejo profesor.

-¿Han llegado los ingredientes que te encargué?

-Oh, sí, sí. Iba a comentártelo durante la cena- el viejo profesor le sonrió afablemente, pero luego se le borró la sonrisa de la boca- Todos de primera calidad y una buena cantidad.

-Bien, mañana me pasaré para verlos. Gracias Horace. Buenas noches.

El viejo profesor se despidió también. Cuando ya estuvieron a solas, Severus se acercó con prisa a la percha y tomó de nuevo entre sus manos a Tasya.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes volver a tu estado humano?

Tasya graznó. Aguantar de pie en la percha la había agotado. Cerró los ojos, pero les volvió a abrir cuando Severus la empezó a acariciar las plumas de la espalda.

-No sé qué hacer…- sonaba preocupado, Tasya se sentía encantada, pero tenía mucho sueño. Seguramente no le pasaría nada, pero no podía estar segura. Nunca se había visto en una situación así.

-Llévala a la cama, Severus- sugirió Dumbledore ¿había acaso cierto tono pícaro en sus palabras? - si se transforma, al menos estará en un sitio cómodo.

Snape miró al retrato. Tasya notaba que el hombre se estaba mordiendo la lengua, pero hizo caso del consejo. Subió hasta su dormitorio y la posó en la cama. Acercó la silla medallón, la misma que utilizaban para el retrato que Helena le estaba haciendo y se sentó. Tasya le graznó.

-Me da igual lo que digas, me quedaré aquí- dijo el hombre, que apagó las luces de la habitación. El silencio y la oscuridad ayudaron a que se quedase dormida.

…

Cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fue a Severus dormido en la silla, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho. Respiraba suavemente y en la mano derecha sujetaba su varita. Tasya fue a agitar las alas, y se llevó la grata sorpresa que había vuelto a su forma humana. No tenía su ropa puesta. Severus le había puesto una camisa a modo de pijama. Su pelo estaba suelto también, sin la habitual trenza que se hacía. Sonrió y contempló al hombre. Esta vez el olor que predominaba era el de la gasolina, estaba calmado, pero con cualquier ruido podría estallar. Se levantó silenciosa y bajó hasta el despacho. Llamó al elfo Dobby y le pidió que subiese desayuno para dos. En lo que tardó el elfo en cumplir la orden, Tasya había hecho un hueco en el escritorio para acomodar las bandejas.

-¡¿Tasya!?- la chica oyó el grito preocupado del hombre y subió corriendo las escaleras a la par que oía al hombre bajar. Se encontraron a medio camino, a la altura de la puerta del baño.

-Maldita sea- dijo él al verla, enfadado. Su varita soltaba chispas rojas- No estabas…

-Perdóname- ella le fue a acariciar la mejilla, pero él apartó el rostro, aún enfadado- no quise despertarte… Ven- le tomó la mano libre y él intentó zafarse, pero ella le apretó con su fuerza sobrehumana- he preparado el desayuno.

Los primeros pasos el hombre casi bajaba obligado, pero luego sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Tasya. El olor a café recién hecho hizo que el rostro enfadado de Severus se suavizase. Se sentaron uno enfrente de la otra y desayunaron en silencio.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó él.

-Bien- ella le sonrió- He aprendido que mi forma animal puede soportar hechizos, así que tampoco ha sido tan mala experiencia- y bajando la voz, en tono más seductor- y a saber qué has hecho conmigo mientras estaba inconsciente, viejo pervertido…

-Pues para que sepas también, te lancé un hechizo Homorphus, porque no terminabas de cambiar de forma. Y ha funcionado. Además- susurró también de forma provocativa- Verte desnuda y cambiarte de ropa ha sido un pago por el servicio que me has prestado.

-¿Un pago para ti o para mí?

Él sonrió, curvando el labio. Ella se levantó, rodeó el escritorio y fue a besarle en los labios, pero él se echó hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pretendes?- preguntó él.

-Pues besarte, ¿ _Nyet_? Es lo que hacen las parejas- Tasya le miró sorprendida y él se puso a reír.

-¿Es eso lo que crees, Tasya?- Severus la miraba de manera altanera- ¿Por habernos acostado tenemos una relación de pareja? Ha sido un acto voluntario por dos personas adultas. No te confundas conmigo.

Tasya se echó para atrás, y se llevó la mano al pecho. Notó las lágrimas calientes que se formaron en sus ojos. Pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de que la viera llorar. Fue a la chimenea y se fue a su dormitorio sin mirar atrás.


	10. Chapter 10

**Este capítulo se lo dedido a Pachesnape. Espero que a los demás os vaya gustando ¡espero los reviews! Saludos :)**

Al día siguiente de la incursión al despacho del director, Severus le pidió ayuda a Tasya con un hechizo. Era el más avanzado de la clase Geminio, pidiéndole que hiciera una réplica de la espada de Godric Gryffindor. La chica lo consiguió a la primera. Eran idénticas a ojos inexpertos. Él se lo agradeció, tan frío e impersonal, que Tasya se obligó a no pensar en el estúpido mago. Pese a no hablarse ni tener el mismo trato amistoso que habían conseguido alcanzar, los viernes seguían la misma rutina. Pasaban la tarde en el aula de Alquimia, cenaban juntos, bien sea en el cuarto de Tasya o en el despacho del director, repasando lo aprendido o charlado sobre otras materias, ella le reportaba lo que había escuchado por el castillo, los movimientos de los alumnos «conflictivos», se deseaban buenas noches y así hasta el viernes siguiente.

Gracias a Tasya, parte por lo que oía, parte venganza personal por haberla hechizado, hizo que a Ginny Weasley se le quitasen ciertos privilegios, como salir a Hogsmeade, por los reportes que presentaba a Snape.

Llegaron las vacaciones de Navidad. Unos cuantos estudiantes se habían marchado a sus casas para pasar las fiestas. Tasya estuvo tentada varias veces de irse también. Pero las chicas Slytherin la convencieron para que se quedase. Helena le dijo que podían aprovechar a hacer su retrato y Tasya aceptó. La invitaron a entrar en la sala común de Slytherin. Se sentó en una de las butacas que había cerca de una de las chimeneas con brillantes llamas.

-Me encanta cómo te da la luz por ese lado- empezó a decir Helena, que había puesto un trozo de papel blanco encima de un lienzo, y sacando los lápices de madera de un bonito estuche.

La explicó que, a diferencia de la pintura al óleo con las que había que ir recitando los hechizos a medida que se pintaban ciertas partes, y se usaban pociones mezcladas con las pinturas, lo que se encantaba era el papel donde se iba a dibujar con los lápices, aunque los lápices también tenían magia en sí. Estaban hechos con elementos que daban fuerza y carácter a los colores: rayos de sol, agua de mar, escamas de los diferentes tipos de dragones, plumas de fénix, ceniza producida por un incendio causado por un ashwinder… cosas así.

-Generalmente para los tonos color carne pedimos un poco de sangre de quien se va a retratar- Tasya la miró un poco enfadada- pero ya hemos hablado de ello y no va a poder ser esta vez- dijo Helena de manera apaciguadora.

No tardó en hacer el boceto y empezar a colorearlo. Algunos de los alumnos que se habían quedado se acercaban a ver el trabajo de la joven pintora, pero les apartaba con amabilidad y sonrisas cordiales. Tasya contemplaba cómo hablaban con Helena, incluso alguno parecía coquetear, sin mucho éxito. Tasya sintió cierta envidia. Sí, era inmortal, y sabía lo que era crecer, hasta que alcanzó su apariencia final de veinteañera y su crecimiento paró, su corazón latía, hacía la mayoría de las funciones biológicas de su cuerpo semi humano. Pero no llevaría una vida _normal_. Pasados los años tendría que mudarse a otro lugar, porque resultaba muy llamativo que no cambiase su aspecto físico. Y no podía quedarse para siempre con sus «padres», que en apariencia eran poco más mayores que ella. No sabría lo que es ser madre.

-Tasya, ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó Helena, sacándola de sus pensamientos- sé que es pesado tener que estar quieto, pero alegra esa cara, mujer. Verás qué bien está quedando.

-No es por eso que estaba preocupada- intentó sonar alegre. Entre ambas chicas no había mucha separación, porque Helena necesitaba estar cerca para captar todos los matices del rostro con precisión, pero la pintora se le acercó un poco más, y susurró para que solo Tasya la oyese.

-¿Es por quién tu sabes?- le preguntó y sus mejillas se la pusieron rojas por el atrevimiento. Tasya pensó primero en Voldemort, pero luego cayó que no era por él por quien le preguntaba.

- _Da_ \- ¿por qué tenía que ser tan sincera? - No quiere aceptar la realidad- se limitó a decir.

-Mujer, es comprensible- Helena susurraba, mientras seguía pintando- que te aparezca una hija de repente, o ya saber que existía y no poder mostrarla hasta ahora al mundo, porque su…amo- a Helena le recorrió un escalofrío al decir esta palabra- su amo es quien está al mando de todo, no debe ser un trago de buen gusto. Supongo que ser la mano derecha de una persona tan poderosa tenga sus ventajas, como que le permita ahora hacerse cargo de ti…

Tasya miraba a Helena, desconcertada, para finalmente echarse a reír. La gente se giró para ver lo que pasaba, pero volvieron a sus cosas.

-¿Por las barbas de Merlín, de qué te ríes?- preguntó Helena- ¿No es por eso?- miró a ambos lados, y se inclinó más- ¿No eres hija del profesor Snape?- susurró.

- _Nyet_ \- respondió Tasya- él no es mi padre… lo que pasa es que yo… ¿cómo me dijiste? Me dejé morder- Helena se puso más roja que un tomate ante tal confesión- y a él también le agradan mis mordisco- "al menos, los de ese tipo" pensó Tasya, aguantándose la sonrisa- pero no quiere aceptarlo.

Helena siguió pintando en silencio. No se le pasaba el rojo del rostro.

-La comida de Navidad es en dos días- dijo al cabo de un buen rato.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Haremos que se fije en ti. Déjanos a nosotras- Helena puso una sonrisa pícara- Eres la que ha conseguido cumplir la fantasía sexual de muchas de nosotras en este Castillo… quitarle la cara avinagrada al temido profesor de pociones con un buen polvo…

-No les cuentes nada a Pansy y las demás- ordenó Tasya.

-Tranquila- Helena le guiñó un ojo- Un poco de astucia tengo, que para eso estoy en Slytherin. _Et voilà!_ \- dijo Helena, que se levantó, cogió el papel y se lo enseñó a Tasya- Terminado, ¿ves cómo no he tardado tanto? No he conseguido captar tu aura especial, pero me ha quedado bien.

Bien era quedarse corto. El retrato de Tasya parpadeaba y sonreía. Se fascinó contemplando por fin su rostro. Era tal como lo había descrito Severus. Pero su alegría duró poco. El folio estalló en llamas. Helena lo soltó con un grito de sorpresa. La gente volvió a mirar y algunos se acercaron de nuevo a ver qué pasaba. Tasya sacó su varita de las cinchas del antebrazo izquierdo y apuntó al papel en llamas que estaba en el suelo.

- _Aguamenti_ \- dijo, y un chorro de agua salió de la punta de la varita. Consiguió apagar el fuego.

Salió corriendo, a su habitación. Lo único que oyó cuando salía de la sala común de Slytherin fue la voz de Daphne preguntando a Helena qué bicho le había picado a Tasya, y la joven pintora contestarle «uno muy grande».

…

Estaba tumbada en la cama cuando oyó en la habitación de al lado el crepitar de las llamas. Severus entró en el cuarto, giró la silla para quedar a la vista y sentarse en ella. Cuando la silla cojeó bajo su peso más de lo que él recordaba, miró a Tasya interrogante. Ella, en silencio, sacó del bolsillo trasero de su vaquero una astilla. Se la tendió al hombre. Severus la puso en la palma de su mano izquierda, sacó su varita y apuntó a la astilla.

- _Engorgio_ \- dijo, y la astilla adquirió el tamaño de… Severus se rio- Una estaca. ¿Esto podría matarte si te lo clavo en el corazón?

-Soy más rápida que tú. Estarías muerto antes de levantarte de esa silla- Tasya sonaba monótona. Él encogió de nuevo el trozo de madera y se lo devolvió- ¿A qué has venido?

-La señorita Riverside me ha contado el pequeño incidente con el retrato. Lo lamento mucho.

-Como si de verdad te importase.

-Somos amigos, Tasya- dijo Severus- o al menos ya no es una obligación el llevarnos bien- Tasya casi sonrió- También he estado hablando con Dumbledore.

-Por cómo has dicho eso, más bien te ha echado una reprimenda- Tasya se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Pues sí- Severus asintió, con su sonrisa ladeada- Me ha explicado que vosotros, los dhampiros, os emparejáis de por vida.

- _Da_. Pero es realmente difícil. Los dhampiros somos muy escasos. Ya te expliqué que las condiciones de nuestro nacimiento son muy excepcionales. Pueden pasar cientos de años hasta que encontramos «nuestra media naranja». Algunos encontraron pareja en un vampiro «completo». Mis maestros ni siquiera los han encontrado. Pero se tienen el uno al otro, no sé si me entiendes- usó un tono pícaro.

-Pero me habías contado que eran hermanos- al menos no sonó escandalizado.

-Mellizos, para ser más exactos. Hubo un momento que Ángel y yo estuvimos juntos, pero no terminó de funcionar. Nunca dejé de verlo como un padre y maestro.

-¿Y pensaste que yo era el candidato?-preguntó él. Ella miró al suelo, avergonzada.

-Tu aroma, tu forma de ser, la forma en que me besaste…- empezó a decir ella- Pero eres humano, es lo que no comprendo... Ya viste cómo acabaste esa vez. Lleno de moratones y medio cojo.

-Ya te dije que asumía el riesgo- Severus se levantó de la silla, para sentarse al lado de Tasya- Y si quieres, podemos seguir así- se acercó más a ella, y le besó en el lóbulo- satisfacer nuestras necesidades- besó su mandíbula- Hasta que encuentres alguien más propio para ti- la besó en los labios.

-Pero no hay nadie mejor que tú, Severus Snape- replicó ella tras el beso. Empezó a desabrochar los botones de la levita del hombre, pero no tenía paciencia, agarró los dos lados y se lo arrancó de un tirón- A la mierda la ropa. Ambos dominamos el hechizo Reparo.

Rieron, y entre besos terminaron de arrancarse la ropa.

No solo con la ropa tuvieron que usar el hechizo Reparo esa noche.

 **…**

El castillo estaba bellamente decorado por Navidad. Quedaban bastantes alumnos y, pese a los Carrow y a que la mayoría odiaba al director Snape, reinaba un ambiente festivo. Las chicas Slytherin agarraron a Tasya, la peinaron, vistieron y maquillaron. Suerte que las consiguió convencer de que no la mostrasen su reflejo en un espejo, alegando que así no se le subía a la cabeza. Sus amigas también se vistieron para la ocasión. Cuando las chicas Slytherin entraron al comedor, todos los ojos se posaron en ellas. Iban demasiado arregladas para la ocasión, pero alegaron que la comida de Navidad merecía ser algo especial, que su director era Slytherin, y además que todas ellas eran las que más clase de todo Hogwarts (Aunque Millicent Bullstrode, pese a que la mona se vistiera de seda…). Pero quien captó la mirada de todo el mundo, cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta del Gran Comedor, fue Tasya. Su larga y ondulada melena negra suelta, su piel nívea hacía contraste con el negro vestido que llevaba. Le habían puesto unos pendientes de esmeralda y un colgante a conjunto, de plata también con la verde piedra, que reposaba a la altura del escote. Alguien soltó un silbido y unas risas llenaron el Comedor. Pese a sus 65 años, Tasya no se había puesto nunca tacones. A qué clase de tortura se sometían las humanas. Anduvo despacio, no por lucirse, sino para evitar caerse de ese invento infernal. Y fue la persona más feliz del mundo cuando se sentó a la mesa. Disfrutaron de la comida y cotillearon sobre todos los chicos que se habían puesto a babear por ellas. Tras la comida, Tasya marchó a su cuarto para cambiarse. Se sentía rara, como disfrazada. Oyó pasos, y alguien la agarró por la espalda. El olor a tabaco ranció, asqueroso, la hizo saber quién era antes de que hablase.

-Pero qué muñequita más bonita tenemos por aquí- Amycus Carrow la tenía bien sujeta, o eso creía él- ¿Te has perdido? Una reina no debería estar en las mazmorras…- le susurraba al oído, le apestaba el aliento a alcohol- mi habitación tiene unas vistas preciosas. Podría enseñártela.

Tasya, haciendo gala de su fuerza y velocidad se soltó del hombre, le tiró al suelo, le pegó una patada en la entrepierna. Llorando, agarrándose los genitales, miró a Tasya con una mezcla de odio y deseo. La falda del vestido de Tasya se había desgarrado, dejándola la pierna al aire. Se arrodilló y miró fijamente a los ojos a Amycus. Puso todo su poder y todo su odio en su voz.

-No se te ocurra volver a ponerme una mano encima, mortífago de mierda- susurró Tasya, y notó como el hombre se ponía pálido, se aceleraba el pulso a causa de la adrenalina, preparado para salir corriendo en cuanto pudiese- Y como me entere que alguna chica más de este castillo pase por lo mismo, te arranco de cuajo la polla y te la hago tragar- Sacó la varita de donde la llevaba esa vez, metida por el lateral del vestido, donde quedaba la cremallera del mismo y la apoyó en la yugular del hombre- ¿queda claro?

Amycus asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en los de Tasya. Le llegó olor a orina. Vaya mortífago de mierda, se había meado encima. En cuanto Tasya se apartó de su lado, a duras penas el hombre se levantó y salió como alma que lleva al diablo.


	11. Chapter 11

Entró en sus dependencias. Se quitó el pobre vestido roto y lo tiró dentro de la chimenea encendida. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era darse un baño y quitarse de encima como fuera la peste del mortífago. Oyó un ruido y se puso en guardia. Severus salió del dormitorio, la miró de arriba abajo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces en bragas y con la varita en la mano?- preguntó- Al menos haberte puesto un sujetador de esos que no llevan tirantes. Has sido el regalo de Navidad de la mayoría de los varones de este castillo.

-Sí, lo acabo de comprobar por mí misma- entraron los dos al dormitorio de Tasya. Ella cogió una camiseta para cubrir su desnudez. Antes de que Severus pudiera preguntar, la dhampira le contó lo que acababa de suceder con Carrow.

-Lo mato- dijo él, con tanta tranquilidad como quien comenta el tiempo.

-No hace falta, creo que le ha quedado bien claro quién manda aquí.

-Te lo agradezco. Me da la sensación que no has debido de ser la primera. Pero seguro que eres la última- Severus se acercó donde ella, le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, y la miró a los ojos- gracias de verdad.

-Es asqueroso que un hombre trate así a una mujer- dijo Tasya, y las caricias de Severus se pararon en seco. Se apartó de ella y se sentó en la cama, con aire abatido- ¿He dicho algo malo? ¿Qué te sucede?

-No es nada- dijo el hombre, parecía derrotado.

Tasya se sentó a su lado, y le obligó a levantar la cabeza y mirarla.

-Cuéntamelo. Y a cambio te cuento algo más sobre mí. Quid pro quo, Severus- Le sonrió la chica.

-Me ha recordado por un momento a mi niñez- comenzó a explicar el hombre, que volvió a bajar el rostro, mirando a la nada- ¿Te acuerdas cuando hablamos la primera vez?- la chica asintió- Te alegrase de que tuviese buenos recuerdos de aquí. Podría decir que Hogwarts fue, es, mi verdadero hogar. Aunque también tengo sentimientos agridulces…

-¿Todo por la señorita de ojos verdes, Arsenio Lupin?

-¿Quién es ése?

-Nadie, no importa. Era en casa donde tenías problemas con tus padres, ¿no es así? ¿No eran magos?- preguntó, aunque Tasya ya sabía la respuesta.

-Mi madre sí. Él era muggle. Todo iba bien, era… era un buen hombre. Trabajaba en la fábrica textil que había cerca del barrio donde vivíamos, La mayoría del vecindario trabajaba allí. Pero en su tiempo libre me llevaba a pescar, me enseñó cómo funcionan los coches, le encantaba trabajar en su viejo utilitario… hasta que llegaron los dolores de cabeza. Empezó a discutir con mi madre. Era una vez cada un tiempo… a chillarla… y a mí también…

-Os pegaba- afirmó Tasya, y el hombre cabeceó- ¿era alcohólico?

-No. No fue culpa del alcohol. Mi madre dejó de usar magia, pensando que era su condición de bruja lo que no soportaba mi padre. Pero aquello fue a peor. La frecuencia de sus ataques de ira fue en aumento… no podía hacer nada, por protegerla a ella, por protegerme a mí mismo… Aún no podía usar la magia fuera del colegio… era frustrante…

Se quedaron en silencio por un breve tiempo.

-Un día, en una de sus rachas buenas, salió a la compra para mi madre. En medio de la calle, le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se llevó las manos a la misma, y se quedó plantado en mitad. Lo atropelló un coche. Yo ya estaba en Hogwarts. Dumbledore me dio la noticia. Falté un mes al colegio, para preparar el funeral, ayudar a mi madre con las cosas…

Severus miró a Tasya a los ojos.

-Todo el mundo pensó que fue un accidente. Yo me sentí aliviado por habernos podido librado de él. Pero mi madre lo amaba, le seguía queriendo. Al poco tiempo, más trabajadores de la fábrica textil empezaron a sufrir los mismos dolores de cabeza, algunos sufrieron alucinaciones. En un plazo de medio año murieron tres personas más. Aquello ya era demasiada casualidad. Hubo una investigación. La fábrica no cumplía toda la normativa correctamente y almacenaba productos tóxicos indebidamente. Provocaron los dolores de cabeza y la muerte de los trabajadores. Mi padre incluido. Nos indemnizaron a todas las familias de los fallecidos con una muy cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, y la fábrica acabó cerrando.

-¿Y qué más?- susurró Tasya.

-Al enterarse mi madre de que podía haberlo salvado, que con una simple poción contra el envenenamiento podía haberlo evitado todo: las peleas, las palizas, que el hombre a quien amaba sufriese y muriera… se consumió. Dejó de comer, de vivir… se fue apagando poco a poco. No pude hacer nada por evitarlo… no pude salvarlos a ninguno de los dos…

-Por eso te hiciste pocionista. Llegar a ser el mejor. Por eso te enfadas tanto cuando alguien comete un error en clase…

-Que nadie más volviera a pasar por lo mismo. Saber que así iba a ayudar a la gente…

-Pero alguien se cruzó en tu camino- dedujo Tasya- usando tu talento para otros fines menos nobles.

-Me dejé convencer. Era un adolescente estúpido al que se le rompió el corazón, enamorado de un imposible y la realidad me golpeó con todas sus fuerzas. Un bote a la deriva que un astuto capitán supo coger el timón…

-Te uniste a los mortífagos- Severus asintió- Pero cuando la señorita de ojos verdes corrió peligro, volviste al redil- Severus soltó una leve carcajada.

-Y Dumbledore fue mi pastor. Hasta que el lobo con piel de cordero tuvo que volver a las andadas.

Ambos se sonrieron y se dieron un beso, largo y cálido.

-Te toca seguir con tu cuento, Sherezade- dijo Severus, algo más tranquilo- De cómo huiste de Rasputín y acabaste con tus maestros.

-Cierto- ella le sonrió- Dumbledore me encontró en el Ministerio de Magia ruso, y él me salvó de allí.

-¿Cómo es que no pudiste escapar de ese sitio, y de donde Rasputín sí?

-Porque el ministerio estaba muchísimo más encantado y protegido que el castillo del vampiro. Peca de engreído y cree que nadie querrá estar lejos de él. Cuando escapé, ya tenía muchas súbditas, no le parecía gran pérdida. Si me moría lejos de su lado, serviría de escarmiento y lección a las demás. Además, aún era una niña, no tenía aún mis poderes mágicos y no sabía controlar mi sed completamente.

-Y el viejo te presentó a tus maestros.

- _Da_. Me adoptaron como a una hija. Ellos nacieron en Italia, hace ya casi trescientos años. Su caso es diferente al mío, ellos nacieron por reproducción natural.

-¿Reproducción natural? Quieres decir…

- _Da_. Verás, cuando un vampiro tiene sexo con una humana sin protección, o al revés, una vampira con un humano, aunque mucho menos frecuente esta clase de unión…

-Vale- Severus levantó la mano, y sonrió de manera ladeada- me hago a la idea.

-Ángela es la mayor de los mellizos. Es rubia, con media melena, guapísima. Ella sí que parece una reina de hielo, cuando se pone las lentillas azules.

-¿Lentillas? ¿Lo que usan los muggles en los ojos para corregir la visión?

-Y no solo los muggles, querido- dijo Tasya- ya te lo contaré en otro momento. A lo que estábamos. Desde que estuvieron en el Lejano Oeste, le encanta vestirse de vaquera, con flecos en el chaleco, sombrero de cowgirl. Cuando se viste de cuero negro quita la respiración de los mortales. Nos costó mucho convencerla que llamaba demasiado la atención con las espuelas en las botas- Tasya sonrió con cariño ante tal recuerdo- es fría, seria, calculadora, reservada. Pero cuando quiere es tremendamente cariñosa. Cuando yo era pequeña, no terminaba de aprender a extraer con los colmillos la sangre de nuestra comida, y ella cogía una taza y la llenaba con la sangre para que me lo bebiese… Creo que aún conservan esa taza…

-¿Y Ángel?- preguntó Severus, y Tasya creyó notar un cierto tono de celos.

-Ah- Tasya soltó un suspiro y se mordió el labio- Son como la noche y el día. Él es juerguista, divertido, sociable… Pero mejor no desobedecerle. Es muy estricto con las normas. Aparentemente, es también muy guapo. Los dos tienen un rostro andrógino. Lleva el pelo en media melena y es negro, como el tuyo- sonrió a Severus- También se suele poner lentillas azules, por no desentonar con su hermana.

-Me contaste que siempre matas siguiendo unas reglas. Supongo que fueron ellos quien te las enseñaron.

- _Da_. Como somos medio humanos, valoramos la vida de los mortales. Podría decirse que somos medio vegetarianos. Además de poder comer alimentos normales, bebemos sangre, como ya sabías. Pero antes o después necesitamos sangre humana, si no, nuestros sentidos se vuelven locos al menor aroma que nos atraiga demasiado…

-Sí, lo he vivido en propia carne- rio Severus, Tasya aprovechó para robarle un beso.

-Está la poción para reprimir el olor- siguió la chica explicando- o beber sangre de animales. Los sustitutos a la sangre, como esas piruletas que encontré el otro día…

-Que, si sigues comiendo de manera compulsiva, te van a salir caries, Tasya, se te van a caer los colmillos- dijo con sorna el hombre.

-Qué gracioso el mago- Tasya le sacó la lengua- Total. Que cuando necesitamos alimentarnos, la norma que me enseñaron mis maestros es la de acabar con alguien que se lo merezca. Además suelen tener mal olor y así persuadirnos de no volverlo hacer durante un tiempo. Quitamos del medio a alguien que no debería estar vivo- Severus le miró con cara interrogante- Asesinos, violadores, traficantes de esclavos, traficantes de droga. Escoria de la sociedad, vamos.

-Jugáis a ser dioses, decidiendo quien vive y quien muere.

\- _Da_. A veces nos han llamado Shinigami… ¿Pero eso no es lo que hace tu otro amo con los muggles? Si los vampiros y dhampiros nos metiésemos en vuestra absurda guerra, acabaría en un periquete- Tasya chasqueó los dedos.

-¿Y por qué no lo hacéis, y así no permitís que muera gente inocente?

-Del mismo motivo que vosotros los magos no interferís en las guerras de los humanos. Para que no nos descubran y nos maten.

-Inclusos los humanos saben cómo acabar con los vampiros.

-Porque vosotros los magos bien que esparcisteis esa información entre ellos, como el que no quiere la cosa…- dijo Tasya, enfadada.

-Y vosotros os encargasteis de desmentirla, con libros y películas- terció Severus.

-Habló el mago. En todos vuestros gobiernos tienen un departamento entero de Desinformación…

Se miraron a los ojos.

-No quería discutir contigo- susurró Tasya- tú no has tenido la culpa.

-No creo que hayamos discutido- Severus sonrió. Se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a salir de la habitación- Aunque estemos de vacaciones, ¿quieres mañana dar una clase?

-Me encantaría.

 **Ángel y Ángela están basados en dos de los personajes de mi manga favorito, y para mí el mejor de todos. Seguro que ya sabéis quiénes son.**


	12. Chapter 12

Al ver que Severus no llegaba al aula de Alquimia, Tasya fue a buscarlo a su despacho. Se encontraron en las escaleras.

-Llegas tarde- dijo Tasya enfadada- por un momento había pensado llevar a cabo sola la reacción y dejar que te lo perdieras…- cuando se fijó en él, vio que llevaba la capa de viaje puesta- ¿Vas a alguna parte?

-No tengo tiempo para esto ahora, Tasya, déjame pasar- Severus sonaba preocupado, y parecía que llevaba algo pesado oculto.

-Voy contigo.

-No- contestó él con rotundidad.

-No es una petición. Me mandaron protegerte. Puedo serte de utilidad. Otra vez.

Severus contempló el rostro decidido de Tasya.

-Vámonos- bajaron a toda prisa, llegaron hasta más allá de las puertas del castillo. Severus la rodeó por la cintura de repente y todo se fundió en un remolino de colores que duró apenas unos segundos. Habían hecho una aparición conjunta.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Tasya, contemplando el escenario. Era un bosque. Los arboles no estaban muy pegados los unos a los otros y la luz de la luna se colaba entre las copas de los árboles, haciendo un juego de luces y sombras.

-No necesitas saberlo- dijo Severus en tono seco, con el resto serio y ceñudo. Debió pensárselo, respiró hondo un par de veces, y en un tono más suave añadió- Necesito tus habilidades. Tenemos que encontrar a alguien que está aquí escondido.

-Vale, así que soy tu sabueso, tu perro de caza- Tasya se rio- pues tenemos un leve problema. He tomado la poción de suprimir el olfato. Estoy "ciega".

-Joder- dijo Severus- ¿hay alguna manera de que lo recuperes?

-Sí, y creo que lo sabes. Eres un chico muy listo.

El hombre la miró de mala gana. Sacó su varita y con un Diffindo se hizo un corte en la mano. El olor a sangre tan cercana activó todos los sentidos de Tasya. Le tomó la mano, y empezó a lamerle lentamente la sangre que brotaba. Su sabor la excitó, y el aroma a café del hombre la llegó a los pulmones. Cuando el bosque alrededor suyo empezó a llenarse de aromas y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llegar a más con el hombre, soltó la mano y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Se limpió la boca con el reverso de la mano.

-Suficiente- dijo, con una sonrisilla. Severus se curó la mano con unos pases de varita. La abrió y cerró un par de veces, para comprobar que todo estaba en orden.

Tasya se sentía viva. Los sonidos del bosque ahora eran más claros y cobraran sentido. El ulular de las aves. Los zorros cazando conejos. Los conejos haciéndolo como conejos. Los ratoncillos saliendo de sus madrigueras al amparo de la oscuridad. El reptar de las serpientes. Las respiraciones de los animales ya dormidos. Lo podía notar todo. Se sentía la dueña y señora de aquel bosque. La presencia del hombre era más patente. Por ganas le tomaría y le haría el amor allí mismo. Quizá lo hiciese, después cumplir su trabajo.

-Por un casual, ¿no tendrás algo que pertenezca a los escondidos?- preguntó Tasya.

-Me temo que no. Habrá que cruzar los dedos a ver cuánto hace que no toman un baño- El hombre mostró su sonrisa ladeada- Lo más posible es que estén rodeados de hechizos protectores. Ella es una estudiante muy habilidosa y posiblemente haya puesto barreras para que los protejan a ambos.

-Aun así, podemos lanzar primero un «Homenum Revelio» entre los dos, para que el hechizo sea más potente, y acortar más la zona luego con mi olfato.

Así lo hicieron, juntos el uno al lado de la otra, sus varitas casi pegadas, lanzaron el hechizo localizador. Lejos, como si se viese con unas gafas de visión infrarroja, Tasya creyó ver varios bultos.

-Sígueme- la chica echó a correr, manteniendo una velocidad que el hombre pudiese seguir. Cuando se paró en seco, en una ladera que daba a un pequeño claro en el bosque, el hombre chocó contra ella.

-Avisa la próxima vez- el hombre cogía aire, recuperando una respiración normal. Ella le llevó un dedo a la boca, para hacerle callar. Tasya cerró los ojos y se concentró. Pasó del aroma de Severus y se concentró en el aire de los alrededores. El primer olor que la llegó no estaba muy lejos. Tarta con nata, dulce, agradable pero pesado. Luego, donde había visto los bultos, captó más. Un perfume que debajo ocultaba una Enciclopedia, sabiduría con un toque de ganas de vivir. El otro… Tasya arrugó la nariz.

-¿Qué sucede?- susurró Severus- ¿Están ahí?

-Dame un momento- Tasya se separó del hombre, bajando un poco por la ladera. Olfateo de nuevo y no pudo evitar sonreírse. Aguantándose las carcajadas, subió la cuesta de nuevo, Severus la miró suspicaz.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó él.

-Ahí hay dos personas- señaló al claro del bosque- y por allí hay un tercero.

-Mejor… mucho mejor- el hombre parecía pensar, como recalculando el plan que ya tenía en mente- ¿Puedo saber de qué te ríes?

-Del aroma de uno de los dos que están ahí ocultos- Severus entrecerró los ojos- Huele como tú.

Severus abrió mucho los ojos y ya Tasya no pudo reprimirse la risa más. Él reaccionó a tiempo, y le tapó la boca, ella se calmó y le apartó la mano.

-Bueno, casi como tú. El tuyo es café negro, ya echo. El suyo es café recién molido. No tiene las connotaciones amargas. Alguien con potencial.

-Podría vivir sin esa información. Gracias- dijo Severus en tono cortante- Acompáñame, tengo que hacer unos preparativos.

Volvieron un trecho atrás de donde estaban, hasta unos robles muy juntos. Tasya vio lo que el hombre buscaba. Había un pequeño lago helado. Por fin Severus sacó lo que llevaba consigo. La espada original de Godric Gryffindos casi brillaba con luz propia en la oscuridad del bosque.

-¿Por qué…?- empezó a decir Tasya, pero la mirada de Severus la cortó.

-Luego- susurró él. Posó la espada en el suelo. Primero cortó la superficie helada del lago, y acto seguido con el hechizo de levitación metió la espada hasta el interior del lago, para finalmente helar de nuevo la superficie del lago- vamos de nuevo al claro.

Así lo hicieron. Buscaron un sitio que les permitiese ver sin ser vistos. Tasya le informó a Severus que la tercera persona se estaba acercando al claro. Y el del aroma a café recién molido se había separado de la enciclopedia. Severus asintió, sacó de nuevo su varita.

-Conviértete en cuervo, ayúdame desde la altura- le pidió y ella le hizo caso. Voló hasta una rama. Severus puso cara de concentración -Expecto Patronum -susurró, y de la varita salió un humo plateado que tomó forma de una cierva. Era realmente hermosa, pensó Tasya. Ella nunca había conseguido hacer un patronus corpóreo, a causa de su alma corrompida. Severus guio la cierva hasta el claro. Se oyó una voz. La había visto. Cuando salió del perímetro de los hechizos de protección y ocultación, Tasya pudo ver por fin quién era. Lo reconoció por las fotos que había visto en el Periódico, y en los carteles de "Indeseable Número Uno". Harry Potter. No tenía pinta de ser esa la misión que tanto a Severus como a ella misma Dumbledore les había confiado. ¿Sería algún punto intermedio? Y ahora que lo pensaba. La tal Ginny Weasley, por lo que había averiguado durante sus sesiones de espionaje, era o había sido la novia de Potter. Había intentado robar la espada. ¿Por qué no habérselo permitido, y evitar así tanta teatralidad? La respuesta la vino a la cabeza al momento. La forma de conseguirla hubiera sido un acto vil y de cobardes, robando. La espada solo acepta a los valientes, a los que merecen ser Gryffindor. Mientras hilaba pensamiento tras pensamiento, llegaron hasta el lago. Harry siguiendo a la cierva plateada que Severus guiaba, el otro desconocido, y Tasya, volando de rama en rama. Vieron como el chico, en un intento de conseguir la espada, usó el Accio, y luego le pidió ayuda a la espada. Cuando debió comprender que así no lo iba a lograr, empezó a desnudarse. Una lechuza se posó al lado de Tasya, y esta le asustó de un golpe de ala. La lechuza ululó de protesta y se fue a otra rama. Tasya bajó, aleteó un poco al lado de Severus y se posó en su hombro. Él le acarició las plumas del cuello.

Vieron como el joven Potter, tiritando y en calzoncillos, se metía en el lago, tardaba mucho y llegó el desconocido del bosque. Pelirrojo, alto y delgaducho. El hermano de Ginny, Ron Weasley. Se metió también al lago, rescatando a Potter y recuperando la espada.

-Podemos irnos- Susurró Severus, giró y anduvo un trecho. Ella volvió a su forma humana y esta vez le tomó del brazo. Volvieron a desaparecer y llegaron a la entrada del castillo de Hogwarts. Sin soltarse, fueron andando hasta el despacho del director. Cuando entraron el del viejo director era el único retrato que seguía despierto.

-Conseguido- le dijo al retrato.

-Buen trabajo, Severus. Muchas gracias- dijo Dumbledore, cuyos ojos que le brillaban detrás de las gafas de media luna. La pareja pasó a la pequeña biblioteca situada detrás del escritorio. Se sentaron cada uno en una butaca.

-Dumbledore me pidió que le entregase la espada. Tenía que recuperarla como un verdadero Gryffindor- dijo sin más Severus, hablando en voz baja.

-Más o menos lo que había deducido. ¿Con ella pretenden matar a tu amo?

-No lo sé. Y mejor así. Contra menos sepa, menos tengo que ocultarle al Señor Tenebroso.

-No me terminan de encajar las piezas del puzle. ¿Qué tiene de especial esa espada?

-A parte de a quién perteneció, no tiene ninguna cosa especial. Forjada por duendes, absorbe lo que le hace más poderosa. Hace años Potter mató un Basilisco con ella…-Tasya le miró con curiosidad, él agitó la mano como quien espanta una mosca- ya te lo contaré en otra ocasión, tal vez con un buen vino, o después de… ya sabes- le guiñó un ojo mientras la sonreía de manera cómplice.

A Tasya le agradó la idea, pero no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que acababan de hacer. El mensaje que tenían que entregarle. Algo sobre almas que compartían Potter y Voldemort. Los vampiros eran inmortales, no tenían alma. Ella también era inmortal, y su alma estaba corrupta. El precio de la inmortalidad era el alma. Matar destrozaba el alma, te la hacía pedazos. Inmortalidad. Almas rotas. La cara de susto y de sorpresa que debió poner Tasya no le pasó desapercibida al hombre.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él.

La mente de Tasya estaba acelerada. Por lo que había visto, las artes oscuras estaban mal vistas en Hogwarts. Pero no tanto en Dumstrang. Allí había leído sobre hechizos, maldiciones y magia tan negra que atemorizaría hasta al mismísimo Salazar Slytherin. Una magia antigua, prohibida, que a través de la separación del alma en fragmentos, mediante el asesinato podría crear objetos que contuviesen ese fragmento de alma y conseguir así la inmortalidad. Y Harry era el octavo fragmento. Era una verdadera atrocidad para un ser humano. Alguien que no supiera valorar el poder de la vida, el respeto a los demás. El Amor…

-Sé qué tiene que hacer Harry Potter- Tasya le tomó de la mano a Severus, que se acercó a ella, deseoso de saber- está…

-¡NO, TASYA!- el grito de Dumbledore les sobresaltó a ambos, les había oído hablar- No se lo cuentes. Te lo ha dicho, contra menos sepas, mejor.

Tasya arrugó la nariz a modo de disgusto. No iba a desobedecer a Dumbledore. Aunque se tratase de su retrato. Porque Helena le había enseñado que una parte del alma del retratado vivía en los cuadros. Así que era como si siguiese vivo.

Y más le valía a Harry Potter que estuviese bien preparado. Buscar Horrocruxes era la tarea que Dumbledore le había encomendado. Sin duda, la más difícil de entre la de Severus, la del chico y la suya propia.


	13. Chapter 13

Si diciembre fue un mes frío y helado, enero no iba a ser menos. A parte del frío y las nevadas, también aumentaron los problemas del director a causa de los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore. Tasya, convertida en cuervo, voló por los pasillos de casi todo el castillo, la noche en que hicieron varias pintadas en diferentes zonas del mismo. No solo los dos principales sospechosos hicieron pintadas de negras letras (A Luna Lovegood la habían tomado de rehén los mortífagos, por lo que había oído). Participaron alumnos de todas las casas, incluida Slytherin, a manos de Daphne Greengrass. Los hemanos Carrow quisieron castigar a alumnos al azar, Slytherin incluida, para ver si conseguían calmar los ánimos. Era viernes noche y justo habían terminado de cenar cuando los hermanos llamaron para entrar en el despacho del director. A causa del fallido robo, nadie, sin excepción, podía entrar al despacho sin la compañía de Snape. Cuando llamaron, Tasya se convirtió en cuervo y se posó en la percha de Fawkes. Severus hizo desaparecer los restos de la cena, y fue a buscar a los hermanos. Fue agradable ver, tranquilamente apoyada en la percha, cómo fueron los hermanos a por lana y salieron trasquilados. Habían intentado atemorizar entre los dos a Severus, pero éste, con su sangre fría, la ventaja de la altura y su penetrante mirada les mandó de vuelta por donde habían venido. Tasya volvió a su forma humana y le sonrió ampliamente.

-Ni el día de tu cumpleaños te dejan tranquilo- comentó Dumbledore como si nada. Tasya miró a Severus de manera interrogante y él miró con una mirada envenenada al retrato del viejo mago, que rio jocoso- Feliz cumpleaños, hijo.

-¿Cómo no me has dicho nada?- exigió Tasya- podía haberte preparado algo especial.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo.

-Es lo que hacen los amigos y por navidades no te regalé nada. ¡Qué tonta he sido! He visto tu varita miles de veces y no había caído en la cuenta.

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi varita en esto?

-Es de madera de abeto. ¿A que sí? Todos los árboles tienen un olor característico.

-Pues sí, lo es, pero sigo sin comprender.

-Según el horóscopo celta, nuestra fecha de nacimiento está asociada a un árbol. Y la mayoría de las veces, la madera de la cual está hecha nuestra varita suele pertenecer a ése árbol.

Severus se quedó impresionado y Dumbledore soltó una risita ante la cara de asombro de su pupilo.

-Me acuerdo cuando mis poderes mágicos se manifestaron- empezó a contar Tasya- tenía siete años he hice volar unos cerdos...- Severus abrió mucho los ojos- Sí, quería hacer algo, y mis padres me dijeron que eso no pasaría hasta que los cerdos volasen. Me llevé tal berrinche, que cuando pasamos cerca de una granja, les hice levitar a todos. Sí, más o menos esa cara de asombro pusieron- Tasya se echó a reír, ante la cara de estupor del hombre- Avisaron a Dumbledore y vinimos volando hasta Londres- la chica ladeó la cabeza y se llevó una mano al mentón- ahora que lo pienso, fue también cuando aprendí a transformarme fácilmente en cuervo, sin necesitar varios intentos…

-¿Y todo esto qué tiene que ver con mi cumpleaños y mi varita?

-Qué poco paciente eres- Tasya resopló- Pues que Dumbledore descubrió acertadamente que era bruja. Y fuimos a comprar mi varita a Ollivander. El artesano fue quien me explicó lo de las maderas para los árboles y las fechas de cumpleaños, pero que hay excepciones. Conmigo no hubo suerte, ninguna varita me quiso aceptar. Fuimos entonces a Bulgaria- la muchacha sacó su varita- La tienda de Gregorovitch quedó como un campo de batalla, hasta que la varita finalmente me eligió. Nogal, con crin de Threastal. Creo que corresponde más a la fecha de mi libertad, que al día de mi nacimiento.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Finalmente Severus se levantó, haciendo una señal para que ella también lo hiciera. Lo siguió en silencio. El castillo ya estaba tranquilo a esas horas de la noche. Los fantasmas patrullaban por los pasillos, Peeves hacía de las suyas en una de las aulas vacías, escribiendo palabras obscenas en las pizarras. En uno de los cruces, Tasya olió a Stradivarius. Alguien venía por el otro pasillo. Agarrando a Severus, se escondieron muy pegados detrás de una de las armaduras. El bajito profesor Flitwick estaba de ronda esa noche. Aguantando la respiración y mirándose a los ojos de manera provocativa, esperaron a que el profesor pasase de largo. Cuando ya estaba lejos, los dos salieron de su escondite y siguieron un trecho más.

Severus tocó unos ladrillos en una pared y en esta apareció una puerta. Con Alohomora la abrió. Era una pequeña aula vacía. En medio del aula había un espejo grande, con un marco dorado. Tasya miró al hombre, que extendió el brazo, invitándola a que se acercase a él. Así hizo ella. Había una inscripción en la parte superior. Oesed lenoz aro cute don isara cut se onotse.

-¿Qué ves?- susurró Severus, a su espalda. Tasya dejó de examinar el marco y se giró para verle a él.

-Esto es una broma de muy mal gusto, Severus. Ya sabes que no puedo verme en los espejos- dijo, conteniéndose las lágrimas.

-Prueba a ver- le sonrió el hombre y se separó un poco más de ella, dado unos pasos hacia atrás. Tasya se puso delante del espejo y soltó un grito de sorpresa.

Su reflejo, podía verse. El espejo ni se rompió, ni se agrietó, ni nada. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, sin poder contenerse. Se secó con el reverso de la mano, y lo contempló hasta que lo memorizó completamente. No supo cuánto rato estuvo así y, cuando se giró, Severus le sonreía abiertamente. Se acercó donde él, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó.

-Gracias- ella tomó su rostro con las manos, para darle otro beso más corto- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido, hacer que no se rompiera?

-No he sido yo- confesó Severus- es la magia del mismo espejo. Nos muestra lo que más deseamos.

-¿Y tú qué ves?- ella tiró de él, para ponerlo delante. El hombre se quiso apartar, rehuyendo la mirada- Anda, por favor… dime qué es…- Tasya le puso morritos, le cogió de nuevo del rostro y se lo giró para que viera la superficie del espejo.

Severus se quedó quieto un momento, mirando. Tasya le soltó y se apartó de la misma manera que él había hecho. Parecía que le habían lanzado un «Petrificus Totalus». Estuvo un par de minutos, giró el rostro para ver a Tasya y volvió a mirar el espejo. Ella se acercó y le tomó de la mano. Cuando la chica miró el espejo esa vez, se quedó asombrada. Su reflejo se veía medio distorsionado, iba y venía, como una televisión mal sintonizada. Pero lo que sí estaba claro era que su mano estaba firmemente agarrada a la de Severus, que le sonreía y se veían asomar… Nyet, no podía ser.

-Ya que no me lo vas a decir, vamos a mi cuarto. Voy a darte un regalo de cumpleaños…- dijo ella en tono seductor. Severus se volteó para que sus miradas se encontrasen y en sus labios se dibujó su sonrisa ladeada. Salieron del aula tomados de la mano. Y con mucho sigilo, llegaron al dormitorio de Tasya.

Él iba a desnudarla, cuando Tasya se soltó de sus manos. Buscó en uno de sus cajones, y encontró un libro. Se lo tendió a Severus, que estaba con cara de enfado, pero en cuanto lo abrió y fue pasando páginas, su cara era puro deleite. Un kamasutra. Las parejas desnudas de las páginas se movían, enseñando la forma correcta de hacer las diferentes posturas.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Severus- susurró ella, empezando a desabrochar uno por uno los botones de la levita del hombre y besándole en la yugular. Él no quitaba los ojos de las páginas- ¿Ya te has decido por alguna?

-Por mí, esta noche probamos todas…- dijo él, apartando el libro para desnudarse mutuamente- aunque acabe en San Mungo con los huesos rotos…

-Menos hombres-lobos, Caperucita- susurró Tasya, frotándose contra la dura erección del hombre- ¿No será mejor- le soltó el botón del pantalón- probar una cada día- le bajó los pantalones y el calzoncillo a la vez, bajando ella también y poniéndose de rodillas- hasta que la dominemos?- le cogió el pene y se lo metió en la boca.

Severus fue a contestar, pero sólo pudo soltar un gemido, cuando Tasya empezó a chupar.

 **En ningún lado he encontrado de qué madera está hecha la varita de Severus, así que me basé en lo que usó Rowling para las varitas del Trío, y además, la descripción que he leido, sobre las personas nacidas bajo el signo del abeto, le pegan mucho. Saludos**


	14. Chapter 14

Los dos se quedaron estudiando el símbolo que tenían delante. No se atrevían a hablar, incluso les costaba respirar, pues no osaban quebrantar el silencio solemne que había en el aula. Tras los primeros meses de repaso, estudios y pequeños proyectos, habían pasado a algo más serio. Tasya aprendía a una velocidad asombrosa y todo gracias al sencillo modo de explicárselo Severus, sus ejemplos, sus dibujos. Si sólo supiesen los demás alumnos del colegio cómo enseñaba sin aterrorizar a la gente, pero manteniendo su temple irónico y provocativo, el aula de pociones hubiera sido un sitio increíble. Por como le habían contado que habían sido los años de Snape como profesor, no había ni punto de comparación.

En un momento de inspiración tras una magnifica sesión de sexo en San Valentín, a Tasya le vino a la mente el símbolo perfecto. Algo más de un mes en conseguir replicar la imagen que se le había pasado a la dhampira por la cabeza. Viendo si eran combinaciones realistas. En algunos casos, fue Severus quien consiguió concordar los símbolos y las figuras geométricas.

El hombre disfrutaba con ese reto. A Tasya no se lo podía ocultar. Había sacado él en persona un par de libros de la Sección Prohibida, los dos los habían leído, del derecho y del revés, y tras muchos tachones, combinaciones fallidas, pergaminos hechos confeti o pasto de las llamas, lo consiguieron. Hasta la mano de Severus, siempre era tan firme y segura, temblaba de emoción cuando posó la pluma, lejos del pergamino, para no manchar de tinta su obra maestra.

Se miraron a los ojos y Tasya sonrió enseñando los colmillos, pero Severus más cauteloso, agitó la mano en el aire.

-Es pura teoría, Tasya, no te emociones tanto.

-¡Pero lo tenemos! ¡Lo hemos logrado!- la dhampira estaba fuera de sí de gozo- Si pudiéramos comprobar que el modo de activarlo es el correcto…

-¿Y no te importa el precio a pagar?

-¡Severus!- La chica se levantó de su asiento y fue donde el hombre, agarrándolo por los brazos y levantándolo a él también- ¡Es la Piedra Filosofal! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Podríamos estar juntos!

Severus entrecerró los ojos y estudió el rostro de Tasya por unos segundos, antes de contestar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si la conseguimos, si bebieses del Líquido de la Vida, no serías más longevo, ¡serías inmortal! ¡Estaríamos juntos, serías mi pareja!

Severus se soltó de Tasya con dificultad, y se alejó de ella unos pasos.

-¿De verdad quitarías una vida, para poder prolongar la mía? Eso es muy egoísta.

-Pues alguien que merezca morir, como la gente de la que yo me alimento.

-¿Y no te has parado a pensar en la oportunidad de cambiar que le vas a robar a esa persona?- Tasya le fue a contestar, pero él levantó la mano- Imagínate si Dumbledore, la noche que me reuní con él para pedir su ayuda, por salvar a mi «señorita de ojos verdes», no me hubiese escuchado, que me hubiera matado.

-Dumbledore no…

-Dumbledore podía haberlo hecho, Tasya. No le viste esa noche- dijo él con rotundidad- Pero me dio una oportunidad de cambiar. De «volver al redil» como dijiste. Me dio un futuro. No pienso quitarle eso a nadie.

-También lo hiciste por amor. Y es lo que yo quiero para ti, que vivas, poder amarte, por favor, Severus- Tasya se acercó a él, con lágrimas en los ojos. Fue a agarrarle del cuello de la levita pero él se volvió a separar de ella.

-Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, Tasya- dijo el hombre- Es solo sexo. No pongas sentimientos. Lo complica todo- dijo el hombre, bajando el tono de voz- siempre lo complica todo.

Tasya comprendió de golpe, se acercó donde él, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y le dio una sonora bofetada.

-Me mentiste- le gritó- Aún la amas- le tapó la boca con la mano- Estás tan ciego y tan arraigado a tu dolor, que no ves lo que tienes delante. Una oportunidad de ser feliz. Alguien que te ama. Para ser tan valiente, eres un estúpido cobarde- él intentó zafarse pero ella le sujetó con su fuerza sobrehumana- Me da igual lo que hiciste, tu pasado mortífago. Solo me importa el ahora. Nuestro futuro. Juntos. Te quiero.

Severus no intentó soltarse. Se quedó muy quieto, con la respiración agitada y la sangre corriendo por sus venas aceleradamente. La miró a los ojos. Algo en sus fríos ojos negros empezó a derretirse. Ella lo soltó y él se quedó todavía quieto.

-No te mentí, Tasya- susurró- no del todo. Ya no la amo como antes- se acercó a Tasya y la rodeó la cintura con los brazos- Pero la sola idea de perder a alguien otra vez, no lo podría soportar- acercó su rostro al de la dhampira, casi pegados los labios- De perderte a ti- la besó. Cualquiera de todos los besos que se habían dado hasta ese momento no se podían comparar. Era… mágico. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Pero el momento no podía ser perfecto. Severus soltó un gruñido de dolor, se apartó de Tasya y se llevó la mano derecha al antebrazo izquierdo. Su rostro se puso serio, frío y calculador en una fracción de segundo. Se arremangó y pudieron ver ambos la marca. Brillando intensamente. Se la volvió a tapar.

-Suerte que la mayoría de los alumnos se han ido a casa por las vacaciones- susurró Severus, aliviado- Necesito que me borres la memoria- soltó el hombre de golpe.

-¿Shto?- pese a la sorpresa, Tasya sacó la varita- ¿Por qué?

-Al menos esto, que hemos encontrado de nuevo la fórmula de conseguir la Piedra Filosofal- Severus hablaba deprisa. Estaba ordenado sus ideas e intentando calmarse- Si cayese en malas manos. Ya lo intentó una vez. Él viene hacia aquí.

-Vale, ¿qué más tengo que hacer?

-Le acaban de llamar, no sé cuánto tiempo tendremos hasta que decida presentarse por aquí. Y lo hará, créeme. No debe saber de tu existencia. Escóndete en tu cuarto y no salgas. Te avisaré cuando sea seguro.

- _Nyet, tovarich_ \- Tasya negó con la cabeza y le sonrió maliciosamente- me quedo contigo.

-Tasya- Severus intentaba controlar sus sentimientos, pero estaba empezando a enfadarse.

-Me mantendré en mi forma animal. Si pasa algo, estaré cerca.

Severus asintió, aunque de mala gana- Vamos. Bórrame la memoria- le exigió el hombre.

Tasya apuntó a la cabeza a Severus. Se concentró, para modificar sólo lo que había pedido.

- _Obliviate_ \- dijo. Al poco cortó la conexión. Severus parpadeó un par de veces, para enfocar la mirada.

-Bien- dijo él- conviértete en cuervo y volvamos al despacho del director- Tasya obedeció y así hicieron, él subiendo las escaleras, ella volando a cierta distancia. En el trayecto de vuelta, los hermanos Carrow encontraron a Snape. Tasya podía oler el miedo en los mortífagos, a pesar de estar en su forma animal.

-¿Lo has notado, verdad?- susurró Alecto. La mujer se llevó la mano al antebrazo- ¿qué crees que ha pasado?

-No lo sé- dijo Snape tranquilamente- pero lo averiguaremos.

-¿Quién le habrá llamado? ¡A lo mejor han pillado a Potter!- Amycus parecía emocionado con la idea.

-Sin duda, tiene que ser algo muy importante, para molestar al Señor Tenebroso- asintió Snape- volved a vuestros aposentos. Si viene, nos lo hará saber.

Los hermanos asintieron y se fueron. Severus y Tasya llegaron hasta el despacho. Allí esperaron en silencio, él sentado en la silla del director, ella en la percha. Había informado a Dumbledore de lo ocurrido, y hablaron de cómo proceder.

Pasaron horas hasta que la Marca Tenebrosa volvió a quemar la piel de Severus. Se levantó, se puso la capa de viaje. Tasya graznó y voló hasta la puerta de roble, salieron del despacho y bajaron hasta la entrada principal. Tasya se posó en una lámpara, para verlo todo desde arriba. Severus estaba sereno. Incluso parecía aburrido. Los hermanos llegaron a su lado al poco tiempo. Ellos en cambio parecían asustados, Alecto incluso temblaba levemente. Las puertas del castillo se abrieron de par en par. Lord Voldemort entró a Hogwarts como si fuera dueño y señor. Los Carrow cayeron de rodillas, haciéndole la pelota a su amo. Él los mandó callar, y sonrió a Snape.

-Buenas noches, mi buen Severus. Acompáñame.

Los hermanos se quedaron quietos en el suelo. El Señor Tenebroso echó a andar, sus pies desnudos no hacían ruido al pisar el suelo de piedra. Tasya esperó a que los dos hombres salieran a la calle para seguirles. Desde la altura, veía que estaban hablando, pero no alcanzaba a oír sus palabras. Caminaron un trecho. Hablaron un momento más. Severus giró para volver al castillo. Tasya se decantó por seguir al Señor Tenebroso.

Algo fue mal. Vio como Voldemort sacaba su varita y al momento se volvió invisible. Tuvo que bajar para poder encontrarlo. No hacía ruido, pero al fin descubrió la hierba hundiéndose bajo el peso del Señor Tenebroso. Caminaba alrededor del borde del lago y Tasya vio algo que le llamó la atención. Una tumba de mármol blanco, cuyo reflejo se apreciaba en las oscuras aguas del lago. Tasya notó como Voldemort se había quedado quieto al lado de la tumba y la tapa de la misma se rajó de arriba abajo. Después la mortaja fue apartada. Tasya se mareó cuando vio quién era el cadáver. El rostro de Dumbledore estaba translúcido, pálido y demacrado, pero casi perfectamente conservado. Incluso le habían dejado las bonitas gafas de media luna puestas. Vio como la varita de Dumbledore, que estaba debajo de las manos entrelazadas del viejo mago, se elevaba en el aire, dejando un rastro de chispas en el trayecto. Aquello era monstruoso, pensó Tasya. A los muertos había que respetarlos. Incluso ella, que había matado gente, los dejaba en una postura digna para que alguien les encontrase y les diese merecida sepultura, nunca escondidos o con el rictus de dolor en los rostros. Se había aproximado tanto que le llegó el aroma de la varita original de Voldemort: madera de Tejo. Relacionado con la muerte. Lo aprendió hacía años, cuando estuvo en el norte de España con sus maestros. Notó como Voldemort había echado a andar de nuevo, de vuelta al castillo. Ella se volvió a elevar en el aire. Para evitar problemas, no entró detrás de él por la puerta. Creía saber dónde iría, así que voló hasta una de las ventanas del despacho del director. Picoteó la ventana, y esta se abrió. Voló hasta su percha, mientras Severus se acercaba donde ella, para acariciarla las plumas del cuello, pero se separó de ella al poco y se sentó en la silla del director.

Poco tiempo pasó hasta que Voldemort entrara al despacho. Los cuadros se hacían los dormidos o dormían de verdad. Los ojos rojos serpentinos miraban todo con soberbia. Estaba contento. Satisfecho con la labor de Snape en el castillo. Le puso al corriente de los acontecimientos, sobre el fracaso de los Malfoy. Y le enseñó a volar sin necesidad de escoba. Severus era un hombre realmente habilidoso, lo consiguió a la primera. Tasya pensó que ahora sí que parecía un murciélago de verdad. Pasadas unas horas, el Señor Tenebroso se marchó. Y hasta una hora después de eso fue cuando Tasya recobró su forma humana. Severus, que no se había movido de la silla del director, ni reaccionó cuando la mujer se puso a su lado, masajeándolo por el cuello y el hombro.

-Eres un hombre valiente, Severus Snape- le susurró, agachándose para darle un casto beso en la mejilla.

El hombre la rodeó la cintura con los brazos, y apoyando la cabeza en el vientre de ella, empezó a llorar.

 **...**

 **La Alquimia que uso para la historia está sacada del manga y los animes Fullmetal Alchemist. Es la que más me llama la atención. Y además, me encanta Edward 3**


	15. Chapter 15

Tasya no sabía qué hacer. La clave para volver a reproducir la Piedra Filosofal estaba oculta debajo del colchón de su cama. No le había devuelto la memoria sobre el tema a Severus, que desde la visita del Señor Tenebroso, estaba silencioso, taciturno, centrado en mantener el casillo en orden. Los hermanos estaban cada vez más rabiosos, con ganas de castigar con saña a la gente.

Como tenía que seguir manteniendo su fachada de mortifago, Snape no pudo evitar cuando finalmente los Carrow decidieron que la maldición cruciatus era una manera eficiente de disciplinar a los alumnos. Más, si eran los propios alumnos los que se los lanzasen entre ellos.

Por los pasillos reinaba un ambiente triste. Habían desaparecido alumnos. Otros se habían tenido que esconder. Un día, en la biblioteca, se acercó a Neville Longbottom. Aquel muchacho con aire bonachón y un suave aroma a rosas, noble, agradable y con un toque rebelde por las «espinas», se le veía triste. Al principio la miró con reproche, por haberla visto frecuentado la compañía de Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy y los demás Slytherin. Pero con un poco de ayuda de sus encantos de dhampira, palabras simpáticas y sonrisas sinceras, entabló conversación con él. Echaba de menos a su amiga y compañera Ginny Weasley, que se había tenido que esconder con toda su familia. Le contó sus miedos, sus dudas, como este curso no era igual. Hogwarts estaba irreconocible. Su odio al profesor Snape (Tasya se sonrió, si el chico supiese que no era tan venenosa la serpiente como él creía). Casi se delató diciendo que su trabajo se le estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil. Cuando ella intentó tirar de ese hilo, el muchacho pareció recobrar un poco la compostura y no dijo nada sobre el Ejército de Dumbledore.

-No cejes en tu labor, Neville Longbottom- le dijo Tasya, apoyando su mano en el hombro del muchacho- Aunque no lo creas, hay amigos donde ves sombras. Aliados insospechados, y no estás solo en tu lucha.

Neville la miró extrañado, pero acabó soltando una risita incrédula.

-La esperanza se murió cuando mataron a Dumbledore- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Creo que hay otra persona que mantiene la esperanza viva- Tasya le guiñó un ojo- Mientras alguien crea, mientras alguien luche, habrá esperanza- Tasya se marchó, sin darle oportunidad de contestar a Neville.

Pese al ambiente triste del castillo, abril quiso animar a los estudiantes, con suaves temperaturas, lluvia tolerante y días tímidos de sol, invitándolos a salir a los jardines del castillo.

Tasya observó un cambio en sus amigas Slytherin, tras la vuelta de las vacaciones. Helena, pese a sentirse sola por tener a sus padres a kilómetros de distancia y que su novio no podría volver a verla por un tiempo, estaba contenta por haber podido terminar el retrato de su director, para presentarlo al examen de EXTASIS. Todo gracias a haber conseguido los dos ingredientes finales: una descripción propia de la persona retratada y lágrimas. Tasya se tuvo que morder la lengua. Ella estaba presente cuando Severus lloró. Helena le había permitido ver el retrato, antes de que lo guardase el propio Snape en el despacho del director. Era una magia increíble. El Severus del cuadro estaba sentado en la silla medallón, profundamente dormido. Parecía vivo, que iba a salir del cuadro en cualquier momento. Había también una mesa con tres pociones, que Tasya reconoció como Veritaserum, la Matalobos y Poción multijugos. Helena le confesó que era un pequeño chiste privado.

Daphne había comenzado a salir con un chico de Ravenclaw que Tasya conocía de las clases de pociones, Terry Boot. Y también pasaba largos ratos en la biblioteca, buscando libros sobre enfermedades raras. Al ver que buscaba algo relacionado con la sangre, Tasya la ayudó, contándola todo lo que sabía sobre el tema. Daphne esta asombrada de sus conocimientos. Tasya le explicó que hubo un momento que quiso ser medimaga, pero al final descartó la idea. Pero animó a Daphne que ella siguiese sus sueños, más si era por tan buena causa de salvar a su hermana menor, Astoria.

Pese a que con Astoria no había pasado muchos ratos, se alegró al saber que ella y Draco Malfoy se empezaban a llevar muy bien. Parecía que Draco estaba más nervioso que de costumbre. Ya no iba tanto con sus gorilas Crabbe y Goyle, y era la compañía de Astoria la que lo mantenía en el mundo de los vivos.

Y Pansy estaba que rabiaba de celos. Ya no quería la compañía de nadie. Fue la que provocó que los hermanos castigasen a un crío de primero de Hufflepuff con demasiada crudeza, en una de las mazmorras del castillo que aún estaba destinada a tal menester.

Michael Corner, en un acto de valentía y estupidez, fue a rescatarle, con tan mala fortuna que lo cogieron los Carrow. Le dieron un castigo ejemplar, en los jardines del colegio, delante de todos los profesores y alumnos. Tasya voló hasta un saliente del castillo, se volvió a transformar en humana y allí sentada vio el espectáculo. Habían atado al muchacho a una picota, desnudo de cintura para arriba. Cuando los hermanos sacaron un dado, para ver el número de latigazos que le iban a dar, Tasya sacó su varita y con un movimiento, de la cara seis del dado pasó en un giro final a la cara cuatro. Uno a uno, Amycus le dio los cuatro latigazos con un movimiento de varita que hacía chasquear el aire. Afortunadamente el muchacho se había desmayado en el tercer latigazo, colgando como un muñeco sin vida. Pese a la altura, a Tasya le llegó el olor de la sangre. Vio a Severus salir del castillo, evitando que los cabrones de los hermanos le fuesen a dar un quinto latigazo al muchacho y dispersando a todo el mundo.

…

Esa noche Tasya llamó con el pico al cristal de la ventana del dormitorio del director. Snape se levantó sobresaltado. Antes de abrir la ventana, Tasya vio que lanzaba dos hechizos, apuntado a la puerta de la habitación. La chica entró y recuperó su forma humana delante de él. El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver que la chica llevaba puesto un escotado y pequeño picardías de seda, rojo sangre, que dejaba poco a la imaginación y, como de costumbre, sin sujetador.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el olor a gasolina del hombre predominaba esa vez. Preparado para saltar en el momento preciso.

-Quería ver qué tal estás- Tasya se acercó a él y le rodeó el torso con los brazos. Severus llevaba un pijama sencillo gris, de algodón. El calor del cuerpo del hombre, su olor, tal como ella deseaba empezó a excitarla y lo besó en el cuello, subiendo hasta sus labios. El cuerpo adormilado del hombre logró excitarse con las muestras de afecto. Tasya notaba la creciente erección frotándose contra ella. Él echó mano a sus pechos, apretándolos con suavidad, pellizcando los duros pezones bajo la sedosa pieza de tela carmesí. Ella le correspondió, metiendo la mano por debajo del pantalón y del calzoncillo, agarrando el miembro del hombre y empezando a masajeárselo suavemente: arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Abajo. Ella le soltó y le quitó la parte superior del pijama por la cabeza. Cogió la varita de él y tapó la fea marca del brazo con una venda. Él sonrió pícaro, y le agarró del trasero. Primero pensó que no llevaba bragas, hasta que localizó una minúscula tira de tela. Con una mano cogió el tanga de Tasya, y le fue bajando por las piernas lentamente, besándolas durante el trayecto, y quedándose de cuclillas. Pero se lo debió de pensar. Se volvió a levantar, y sin soltarla del culo, la acercó hasta la cama. Él se sentó, y levantó levemente el camisón. Tasya iba a quitárselo, cuando Severus la agarró de las muñecas.

-No, déjatelo- susurró, y atrayéndola hacia sí, haciéndola que abriese las piernas, tuvo un buen acceso con su boca al clítoris de ella. Lamió un poco e introdujo un par de dedos en la vagina. Sonrió al comprobar lo húmeda que estaba. Ella posó sus manos en la cabeza de Severus, enredando sus dedos en el pelo de él. Si veía que iba suave, ella apretaba y él aceleraba, o al revés, si iba rápido, le acariciaba el pelo para que frenase. Lamió, chupó, jugó con ella como quiso. Hasta que él deseó satisfacerla, con su lengua bien adiestrada, consiguió que ella alcanzara el orgasmo, jadeando de placer, un calor la llenó y la subió por toda la espina dorsal, haciendo también que le temblasen las piernas. Severus no la dio ni un respiro. Con una agilidad casi envidiable a la de un vampiro, la cogió con suma delicadeza y la tumbó en la cama, abriéndola las piernas, se quitó de un tirón el pantalón y el calzoncillo, se tumbó y se colocó de manera que quedaron en forma de "T", con las piernas de ambos entrelazadas, y la penetró salvajemente. Tasya gimió de placer. Él siguió embistiendo, una, y otra, y otra vez. No se había recuperado del todo del primer orgasmo cuando alcanzó el segundo, cuando Severus metió la mano entre los dos, para acariciarla por fuera mientras seguía embistiendo. Ella volvió a gritar. El paró, aún dentro de ella. A Tasya le temblaba todo… y soltó un bostezo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te aburre mi manera de follar?- susurró Severus. Salió de ella, y se tumbó encima de ella, apoyando su peso sobre sus codos, para quedar con las caras a la misma altura. La besó, sus lenguas se entrelazaron, y él volvió a penetrarla y empujar. En un momento que sus bocas se dieron un respiro, Tasya bostezó de nuevo- Creía que no te cansabas…- dijo él, en tono de reproche.

-Hoy hay luna llena. El día que duermo las doce horas- dijo Tasya- no había caído en la cuenta, Severus…

-En ese caso, habrá que dejarlo por hoy. Pero no hay dos sin tres- se separó de ella, y la colocó a cuatro patas. Con la mano, guio su miembro para introducirlo con cuidado, se inclinó sobre su espalda, para rodearla con un brazo la cintura, mientras que con la otra mano volvió a masajear el clítoris. Ella gemía con cada embestida de él. Al cabo de un rato, él aceleró, y cuando consiguió que Tasya alcanzase el tercer orgasmo, fue cuando él se dejó llevar también, enderezando la espalda, agarrándola del trasero con ambas manos, apretándose más contra ella, todo lo dentro posible, jadeó de placer, llegando juntos al clímax.

Tasya se dejó caer hacia delante, quedando tumbada de espaldas hacia arriba. Severus se colocó a su lado, acariciando la espalda de la dhampira por debajo del picardías.

-Te quiero, Severus Snape- consiguió decir ella, antes de caer dormida.

Él la miró con ternura, sintiéndose feliz consigo mismo por primera vez en muchos años. Agradecido de haber conocido a Tasya. Era irónico que una criatura de la oscuridad fuera quien le daba luz en su vida. La tumbó boca arriba y la arropó. Se levantó para recuperar su calzoncillo y se metió a la cama de nuevo. Besó la frente de Tasya.

-Yo también te quiero, Tasya Krovopúskova- dijo, cerrando los ojos, y con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios se quedó dormido.


	16. Chapter 16

-Por favor, Severus- Tasya le miraba con ojos de cachorrito y le tenía agarrado del cuello de la levita- Acompáñame. Déjame que te presente a tus suegros- dijo con tono de burla.

-Tasya- el hombre no pudo evitar que se le escapase una sonrisa, pero al poco volvió a su cara inexpresiva- No es conveniente que salga del castillo.

-¿Cómo qué no? No tienes por qué dar explicaciones a nadie, ¿¡Eres el director o no!?- le soltó, y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho- Además, Hogsmeade está también bajo el mando de Quién-tú-sabes, ¿no? Seguro que hay alguien que te tenga que dar información del exterior. O instrucciones. O mandar algún recado…

-No insistas- dijo Severus- Te acompañaré, pero sólo un rato. ¿Entendido?

-Spasiba- Tasya estaba emocionada, le dio un beso en la mejilla- Te van a encantar. Y estoy segura que tú a ellos también. O eso, o serás su próxima cena- se rio la dhampira.

-Eso sería gracioso verlo, puesto que te tendrías que enfrentar a ellos, ya que estas de las primeras en la lista de los que quieren acabar conmigo- dijo con sorna el hombre.

Se despidieron hasta después de la cena, quedando a la entrada principal. A la hora acordada, aún quedaba gente deambulando por el castillo. Los alumnos se sorprendieron ver a Tasya, que no iba con su habitual indumentaria de sudadera, pantalón vaquero y playeras. Llevaba un sencillo pero elegante de traje de chaqueta y pantalón y unos botines de tacón bajo y ancho, con los que sí sabía caminar. Tenía el pelo suelto, en vez de su habitual trenza, y la luz le daba unos reflejos azulados en la negra melena. Lo más sorprendente fue cuando llegó el profesor Snape hasta donde ella. Estaba irreconocible con una camisa negra y pantalón de traje debajo de su capa de viaje, en lugar de su habitual indumentaria.

Hicieron el trayecto hasta Hogsmeade andando. El sol se iba ocultando poco a poco por el horizonte, dando al despejado cielo un hermoso tono entre anaranjado y rojizo. En un acto de valentía, Tasya le tomó de la mano y él no hizo el amago de retirarla. Cuando ya se empezaban a ver las primeras casitas del pueblo, fue cuando él se soltó de ella.

-¿Dónde habéis quedado?- preguntó él.

-En una taberna. Me han dicho que se llama Cabeza de Puerco- dijo ella, echando a andar.

Durante el trayecto se encontraron mortífagos que patrullaban por el pueblo que saludaron con respeto a Snape y miraron con extrañeza a Tasya. Llegaron a la taberna sin problemas. Al abrir la puerta, notó un fuerte olor a cabras. La mugrienta estancia estaba iluminada por una vela que resistía encendida y el serrín del suelo se les pegó a los dos a la suela de los zapatos. Sólo había un par de veinteañeros, sentados en una mesa al fondo, que en cuanto habían visto entrar a Tasya se levantaron y ella echó a correr donde ellos.

-¡Mat! ¡Atyets!- los abrazó a ambos por el cuello y se le saltaron las lágrimas.

-Vamos, vamos, Tasya- le palmeó la cabeza el chico- vas a hacer que nos sonrojemos.

-No hace tanto tiempo desde la última vez que hemos estado juntos- dijo la chica- ¿Tan mal te tratan en Hogwarts?

-Para nada- contestó Tasya- es más, vengo a presentaros a alguien muy importante.

Tasya se giró y le hizo una seña a Snape para que se acercara donde los mellizos. Éste se acercó a la mesa. Los tres se estudiaron silenciosamente.

-Ángela, Ángel, este es el actual director de Hogwarts, Severus Snape. Severus, éstos son mis maestros, los hermanos Innocenti. – esa palabra hizo que los cuatro se riesen. Los cuatro tomaron asiento. En ese momento, llegó el camarero. Tasya se le quedó mirando, no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-¿Tengo forúnculos en la cara, señorita?- dijo en tono hosco el camarero. Tasya se dio cuenta que tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

-Discúlpala, Aberforth- dijo Ángela- Ella no te conoce. Cree haber visto a otra persona.

-Como la mayoría de las personas, eclipsadas por mi querido hermano- gruñó el tal Aberforth. Éste miró a Snape y por un momento la tensión de la taberna se hizo palpable- ¿Vas a comportarte, o a acabar con lo que queda de mi familia?

Snape iba a contestar, pero Ángel levantó la mano.

-Está con ella, y ella está con nosotros. No hay más que decir- dijo, mirándole con su profunda y penetrante mirada azul- a excepción de que nos traigas algo de beber.

-Y en vasos limpios esta vez- añadió Ángela- Trae una botella de whiskey de fuego.

El camarero gruñó a modo de respuesta pero se fue a por lo que le habían pedido. Posó de golpe los vasos y la botella. Ángel sacó los galeones pero Snape fue más rápido y pagó él. El chico sonrió a su hermana.

-Parece que empieza bien –dijo. Tasya se sonrojó.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?- preguntó Tasya.

-Ya sabes que estamos expandiendo el negocio- comentó Ángela, tras dar un sorbo a su vaso- y queremos abrir una sucursal aquí, en el Reino Unido.

-Hemos estado en el callejón Diagon. Ahora hay muchos locales cerrados y en venta, es una buena ocasión para comprar- sonrió Ángel- pero queríamos ver qué ofrecía Hogsmeade.

-Y de paso, venir a visitarte- concluyó Ángela.

-¿A qué os dedicáis?- preguntó Severus cortésmente- Tasya no me lo ha contado aún.

-Tenemos varias tiendas de artículos para clientes especiales- contestó Ángel.

-¿Qué clase de artículos?- Severus sonaba verdaderamente interesado- Me habló de unas lentillas…

-Sí, por ejemplo- Ángel se quitó una, dándole un extraño aire con un ojo azul claro y el otro negro- Muchos de los nuestros quieren hacer una vida relativamente normal, mezclarse entre la gente. Nosotros les proporcionamos artículos para cambiar la apariencia: lentillas, prótesis faciales, maquillaje, pelucas, fundas para los dientes- se volvió a poner la lentilla- para que parezca que pasa el tiempo por ellos y que envejecen, y así no tener que viajar tanto.

-Pero si por el contrario, prefieren una vida más nómada- dijo Ángela- tenemos un servicio de documentación: carnets de identidad o de conducir, pasaportes, creación de identidades…

-Entiendo que haya gente de los vuestros infiltrados, para llevar a cabo esas tareas administrativas…- susurró Snape.

-Igual que vosotros los magos tenéis gente en Correos, en el Ministerio… No somos tan diferentes los unos de los otros- levantó Ángel su copa, a modo de saludo. Snape sonrió y también levantó su copa. Ambos hombres dieron un sorbo a su bebida.

-Pero eso no tiene mucho que ver con las piruletas que vuestra…alumna, no deja de comer.

-¡Ah!- Tasya se sonrojó- Porque trabajamos muchos campos. Tenemos neveras especiales para transportar la bebida- le guiñó un ojo- Para nuestros «primos», si son muy mayores, tenemos tazas y copas especiales que les facilitan la alimentación. Otras para todos los públicos, que si alguien externo mira dentro, lo que ve es agua, o vino, o café… cuando lo que de verdad hay es, ya sabes. Productos que parecen alimentos, con su ingrediente especial.

-Y más cosas- siguió Ángel- como dice Tasya, para nuestros «primos», aunque también nos sirven a nosotros, tenemos ropa que protege del sol e ignífugas. Gafas de sol, especiales para ojos rojos- rio el chico- también ropa para evitar golpes innecesarios en el pecho… Tasya es quien nos ayuda con ello. Como es maga, sabe encantar la ropa y todos los objetos. Es maravilloso que ella tenga estos poderes.

Tasya notó que Severus estaba impresionado. Lo que no se esperó es que sacara tres frascos de un bolsillo de la capa.

-A medida de lo que he ido aprendiendo, gracias a Tasya- le sonrió a la dhampira - creo que esto os podría interesar.

Los hermanos se miraron entre ellos, y se pusieron a examinar los frascos, hablando entre ellos en italiano. Ángela probó de uno de ellos. Tasya se preocupó, pero no dijo nada. Snape no sería capaz de hacerles daño delante de ella. En unos minutos, dejaron los frascos encima de la mesa.

-Esta la conocíamos- señaló la rubia el segundo frasco, del que había bebido- pero he notado algo diferente en el sabor.

-Sí- asintió Snape- he conseguido que la sangre no tenga que ser voluntaria- Ángela no dio muestras de asombro, pero Ángel asintió con la cabeza y se tocó la barbilla con la mano-Esta de aquí- señaló el primero de los frascos- sirve para retrasar las quemaduras solares. Si os he entendido bien lo que vendéis en vuestras tiendas, podéis ponerlo dentro de botes de bronceado, o de aftersun- dijo con sorna. Señaló el tercero- éste sería más bien para humanos o magos. Nos hace más resistentes a vuestra fuerza.

-¿Y eso en qué nos beneficia a nosotros?- preguntó Ángela.

-Para momentos de… intimidad- susurró Severus en tono seductor y sonriéndola, ladeando la boca. Tasya enrojeció hasta las orejas, Ángel se empezó a reír a carcajadas, Ángela permaneció inmutable- la he probado conmigo mismo. Evita que salgan moratones por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo con mi hija, niñato pervertido?- le susurró, haciendo que su mellizo riese con más fuerza.

-Me sigue pareciendo increíble que sea aquí el más joven de los cuatro- dijo Snape sonriendo- pero en respuesta a tu pregunta, nos lo hemos pasado muy bien-añadió, guiñándole un ojo con descaro. Tasya no sabía dónde meterse, aunque estaba enfadándose con Severus, por intentar ligarse a su madre y maestra delante suyo, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

-Es verdad, Ángela- consiguió decir Tasya- Ha sido de mutuo acuerdo, aunque…

Los mellizos se miraron entre ellos. Habían comprendido lo que le había pasado a Tasya. Ángel se acercó a Severus, y le golpeó en el pecho con un dedo.

-Como le rompas el corazón a nuestra niña- dijo, con una seriedad poco común en él- te mato.

-No te preocupes- dijo Severus tranquilamente- ella lo hará primero.

Ángel miró a Tasya, apartó la mano que apuntaba a Snape, para acariciarla el rostro con ternura.

-Ésa es mi niña- dijo, separándose y acabando de un trago su vaso de whiskey.


	17. Chapter 17

Cuando Terry Boot entró gritando al comedor durante la cena, todas las miradas se centraron en él.

-¡Lo han visto! ¡Lo han visto!- estaba sonriente- ¡Han visto a Harry!

Los alumnos empezaron a gritar preguntas, ansiosos de información. Algunos Slytherin miraron al chico con odio, otros con indiferencia. Tasya no se perdía los acontecimientos. Un chico de Gryffindor que se llamaba Seamus Finnigan se subió al banco para destacar entre los demás.

-¿Dónde?- gritó- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Han entrado en Gringotts!- siguió explicando Terry- ¡Ron y Hermione estaban con él!- En la mesa de los profesores, los hermanos Carrow se levantaron y echaron a andar hacia la entrada- Al parecer querían robar algo de allí.

Gritos se mezclaban en la sala «¿Les han cogido?» «¿Qué han robado?»

Terry extendió los brazos para hacer callar a la gente- No han dicho si se han llevado algo- los Carrow ya estaban casi encima de él. Los otros alumnos les habían estorbado lo posible para que no llegasen hasta el chico, ganándose puñetazos y golpes- ¡Pero han escapado a lomos de un dragón!

-¡Cállese, señor Boot!- Amycus le agarró del cuello de la túnica, lo tiró al suelo y le empezó a patear en el estómago. En ese momento llegó Snape, con la cara tan seria y amenazadora, que los alumnos se apartaron asustados. Empujó a Amycus a un lado, se agachó y agarró del cuello de la túnica al chico, lo levantó a pulso y lo empujó hacia un grupo de alumnos, que lo recogieron entre todos antes de que cayese al suelo.

-Llévenselo de aquí- siseó Snape- todo el mundo a sus dormitorios- La gente se dispersó, como si hubiesen tirado una bomba fétida. Snape miró a los hermanos- Vosotros dos, a mi despacho. Ahora.

Tasya echó a andar, como el resto de Slytherin y de Hufflepuff, hacia las mazmorras. Gracias a su habilidad, se consiguió esconder sin que la vieran. Esperó un tiempo prudente y puso rumbo hacia el despacho del director, escondiéndose detrás de las armaduras o en las aulas vacías cuando oía que se aproximaba alguien. Estaba preocupada, porque seguramente los hermanos y Snape ya estarían en el despacho y no podría entrar. Se metió en un aula vacía, se transformó en cuervo, salió por la ventana y voló hasta la ventana del despacho. Allí vio al director, algo alterado, dado órdenes a los mortífagos. Cuando estos salieron del despacho, dejando sólo a Snape sentado en la silla, agarrándose el puente de la nariz, fue cuando picoteó el cristal de la ventana. Snape sacó su varita y abrió la ventana. Tasya entró y recobró su forma humana.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

-No lo sé- negó el hombre con la cabeza- El Señor Tenebroso se ha puesto en contacto conmigo. Seguramente Potter venga al castillo. He mandado a Amycus a patrullar por los pasillos y a Alecto a la Torre de Ravenclaw, como me ha ordenado.

-¿Te parece bien que vigile a Alecto? La torre tiene muchas ventanas, que vea un pájaro no será una cosa muy extraña.

-Sí, buena idea- Severus la miró a los ojos- si ves algo raro, ven a buscarme aquí, dejaré la ventana abierta- se paró a pensar un momento- ¿sabes transformarte en otro animal? Un gato tampoco llama la atención por el castillo.

-Nyet- Tasya puso cara de disgusto- los vampiros y dhampiros sólo podemos transformarnos en un único animal y siempre que tenga la capacidad de volar: cuervos, palomas, búhos, lechuzas… y el más común en murciélago. La Transformación es una de las ramas que tenemos restringidas.

Severus se limitó a asentir. Tasya notó que el hombre tenía un conflicto interno. Vio que se levantó de golpe, se acercó a Tasya, la agarró por los brazos y la besó con brusquedad. La dhampira se quedó sorprendida. Agitó los brazos para soltarse, abrazarlo con cuidado y darle un beso más cariñoso, que él aceptó.

-No te metas en problemas innecesarios- dijo él con seriedad, cuando se separaron.

-Eso debería decírtelo yo, querido- sonrió Tasya- Nos vemos más tarde- le guiñó un ojo. Se acercó de nuevo a él para darle un beso en la mejilla. Se transformó en cuervo y salió por la ventana. Rodeó los torreones del castillo, hasta llegar al ventanal de la Torre de Ravenclaw. Quedaban alumnos aún en la sala común, jugando al ajedrez mágico, haciendo deberes o simplemente pasando el rato entre amigos. Vio como se abría la puerta de la sala común y la achaparrada figura de Alecto entró, seguida por el profesor Flitwick. A pesar de la altura y del vidrio, pudo oír los gritos groseros y amenazas tanto al profesor como a los alumnos. Los chicos se fueron a sus dormitorios, con cara de enfado. Era viernes noche y al día siguiente no tenían que madrugar. Alecto se sentó en uno de los mullidos sofás azules en cuanto todos los alumnos hubieron desaparecido y Flitwick se marchó también. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Incluso Alecto se quedó dormida en el sofá. Tasya notó que la puerta de la sala común se volvía a abrir, pero no entró nadie.

El ruido de la puerta despertó a la mortífaga, que se quedó quieta unos segundos, pero al momento se empezó a arremangar, dejando al descubierto la Marca Tenebrosa. Tasya cayó en la cuenta. Severus le había contado en una de sus cenas, que Potter tenía una capa invisible. Y así era. Harry Potter apareció de la nada, subiéndose a un pedestal que había cerca de una pared de la estancia, contemplando la estatua de la hermosa fundadora, Rowena Ravenclaw. Tasya graznó, pero era inútil, no la podía oír. La dhampira vio cómo la fea mortífaga daba un susto al muchacho y se tocó la Marca Tenebrosa con el dedo. Lo más sorprendente fue cuando se oyó un fuerte estallido, haciendo que la mujer cayese de frente con tanta fuerza que el cristal de las librerías vibró. Alguien más había allí, porque cuando Potter consiguió salir del shock, se metió de nuevo debajo de la capa invisible. Tasya dudaba si quedarse a ver más o ir a avisar a Severus. Como parecía que la puerta no se abría, ni para que nadie entrara ni nadie saliese, echó a volar al despacho del director, colándose por la ventana abierta. Severus estaba a punto de salir por la puerta del despacho, cuando notó que Tasya recobraba su forma humana.

-Lo he visto- dijo ella, él sabía a quién se refería- en la Torre Ravenclaw.

-Lo sé- dijo él secamente, haciendo un movimiento con el brazo izquierdo. Tasya entendió, había notado quemar la Marca cuando la mortífaga la tocó.

\- Está acompañado, lleva la capa invisible con él- añadió Tasya. Él se limitó a asentir y volvió hacia la puerta- Voy contigo.

-No- giró y la miró seriamente, su tono implicaba que no había tiempo para discusiones- Te necesito fuera. Protege a los demás, ataca a los mortífagos- la sonrió, curvando el labio- hoy tienes barra libre de bebida- dijo con sorna, y ella no pudo evitar reírse. Se quedaron quietos un momento los dos, mirándose.

-Si fallo…- empezó a decir él. Ella corrió hasta donde él y le tapó la boca con la mano, pero él la agarró de la muñeca para poder hablar- Tasya, es importante, si fallo, tienes que darle tú a Potter el mensaje.

-No va a suceder. Te lo dije el día que nos conocimos. Si no lo logras, será por mi culpa.

-¿Y cómo voy a hacer que Potter me escuche?

-Dale un motivo para creer en ti- Tasya le miró a los ojos. Le acarició la mejilla con la mano que él aún tenía agarrada- El mismo motivo por el que le vendiste tu alma a Dumbledore.

Severus contempló su rostro. La tomó de la cintura, la apretó contra sí y la besó apasionadamente.

-Aun así- susurró él a su oído, sin soltarse todavía- ¿Cómo le convencerás tú?

De mala gana, la dhampira se separó de él, rompió una costura del bajo del pantalón vaquero y sacó un trozo de pergamino que había ahí escondido y se lo tendió al hombre. Él lo cogió y lo leyó, reconociendo al momento la letra curva y pulcra de Dumbledore.

 _"Dile a Harry Potter que él es la octava parte._

 _Voldemort debe hacerlo. Harry lo comprenderá_."

Dobló el pergamino y ella lo escondió de nuevo, arreglando la costura del pantalón con Reparo.

Se quedaron uno enfrente de la otra, contemplándose en silencio. Finalmente, él se giró y salió del despacho, cerrando la pesada puerta de roble detrás de él.

Tasya se volvió a transformar en cuervo. Salió volando y buscó las ventanas por donde se podía ver el camino a la Torre de Ravenclaw. Seguramente Snape iría allí. Por uno de los huecos vio cómo un gato plateado corría escaleras abajo. El patronus de Minerva McGonagall, pidiendo ayuda. Siguió volando, yendo y viniendo por el exterior del castillo. Estaba preocupada. Enfadada consigo misma por haberse alejado de su lado. Al rato, oyó un ruido de cristales rotos cerca. Aleteó con fuerza. Oyó la voz de McGonagall gritar «¡Cobarde, cobarde!» y llegó al escenario. La mujer estaba asomada a una ventana rota. Severus había saltado y estaba volando, de la misma manera que Voldemort le había enseñado. Una mancha negra flotando, yendo hacia el muro de los jardines.

Tasya se puso a seguirle, pero él era más rápido. Él aterrizó con muy poco estilo, cerca de las verjas de la entrada a los jardines del castillo. Tasya graznó a modo de risa, pese que sabía que era la primera vez que él volaba de esa manera y tanta distancia. Tendría que practicar los aterrizajes. Estaba sentado en la hierba, subiéndose una pernera del pantalón, cuando Tasya llegó hasta donde él y en pleno vuelo se transformó, dando una voltereta en el aire cayó al suelo, flexionando las rodillas, para elevarse y mirar de pie al hombre con una sonrisa se suficiencia.

-¿Era necesario que te pavoneases de esa manera?- susurró Snape, con una mueca de dolor. Ella se agachó para examinarle la pierna. Tenía un pequeño corte a causa de saltar por la ventana cerrada. El olor de la sangre de Severus estaba empezando a sacarla de sus casillas. Llevaba tiempo sin tomar la poción de suprimir el olfato. Agitó la cabeza con fuerza, y se centró en la herida del hombre. Preparó su varita. Le sacó un pequeño trozo que se había quedado clavado y apuntó a la herida sangrante.

-Aguamenti -la dhampira limpió la herida con un poco de agua- Férula- de la varita salieron unas vendas que cubrieron la pierna- Tergeo- terminó por limpiar la sangre- ¿mejor?

Él no contestó, ni aceptó la mano que ella le tendía para ponerse en pie. Apoyó la pierna y al ver que aguantaba su peso, simplemente cabeceó.

-Vete- ordeno él- El Señor Tenebroso estará al llegar.

-No me pienso separar de ti- Tasya se golpeó la cabeza con la varita a la vez que habló- _Invisibilem Facere_ \- notó como unos fríos hilos la recorrían desde la cabeza a los pies.

-No ha funcionado- dijo Snape. Ella se miró el cuerpo, había partes visibles.

-Contaba con ello- contestó Tasya- Ya te conté que la Transformación está restringida para los dhampiros y vampiros- pero ahora me ves- se transformó en cuervo, y le graznó, como diciendo «ahora no me ves». Hacía muchos años que había descubierto que en su forma animal sí era completamente invisible, era uno de sus ases en la manga.

Severus se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Se oyeron pasos. Los primeros mortífagos estaban llegando al castillo para combatir. Severus fue a su encuentro. Encendió su varita con Lumos, iluminando al que encabezaba el grupo. A Tasya le costó reconocer al hombre, cuya cara había conocido mejores momentos, pero que aún se podía intuir que era atractivo, con el pelo rubio lacio y el ojo grisáceo (el otro ojo estaba oculto bajo un párpado hinchado). Ambos hombres al reconocerse se dieron un apretón de manos. Una guapa mujer rubia seguía a Lucius Malfoy, que también se acercó a Severus, dándole un breve abrazo.

-¿Mi hijo?- preguntó preocupada Narcissa Malfoy, tras separarse del hombre.

-No lo sé- Severus rehuía la mirada de la rubia- Conociendo a McGonagall, querrá sacar a los alumnos del castillo. Cabe la posibilidad que él se ponga a salvo.

-«No lo sé»- dijo otra mujer, imitando a Severus. Tenía cierto parecido físico a Narcissa, con la diferencia de los ojos con pesados párpados y la melena negra encrespada- Eres un cobarde, Snape- dijo, encarándose al aludido, pese a que él le sacaba una cabeza- si estás aquí es porque has huido. Y esperemos que Draco esté a la altura y se quede a luchar con nosotros…

La mujer rubia tambaleó, como si aquellas palabras le mareasen, Lucius fue a dar apoyo a su esposa y a asegurarse de que estuviese bien, para separarse de ella y acercarse a las dos personas que se miraban con odio.

-Eso no importa, Bella- dijo Lucius, apartando a su cuñada, quién volvió al lado de su marido, Rodolfus Lestrange- El Señor Tenebroso estará contento de que Severus participe en la batalla a nuestro lado.

En ese momento llegó alguien a las verjas de hierro forjado. Su pálido rostro miraba el castillo de Hogwarts con determinación. Tenía colgada sobre los hombros una serpiente. Tasya contemplaba todo desde la altura, aleteando con suavidad. El grupo lo vio, y se acercaron a él.

Lord Voldemort les miró, y les sonrió.

-Mis queridos amigos- dijo con su voz aguda- vamos a buscar al resto del grupo- echó a andar, y todos le siguieron. Poco a poco iban llegando más figuras encapuchadas y enmascaradas. Estaban al principio del camino que llevaba a Hogsmeade. El número iba aumentando considerablemente. Cuando Voldemort pareció satisfecho, se separó unos pasos del grupo y se llevó la varita de Dumbledore al cuello. Empezó a hablar, dirigiéndose a los que estaban dentro del colegio.

 **Hola, en Word encontré una letra que me recordaba a la de Dumbledore, la pena que aquí no se ha podido poner.** **Ya vamos llegando al final.**


	18. Chapter 18

Voldemort terminó su discurso, bajando la varita. Se giró y miró al grupo de seguidores que se había juntado allí.

-Ya me habéis oído- dijo con su voz fría y clara- No quiero derramamiento de sangre innecesario. Os vuelvo a repetir que Harry Potter es mío. Nadie excepto yo acabará con él- jugueteó con la varita, sonriéndose. Sus ojos rojos se posaron en Bellatrix- Escoge un grupo e id al Bosque Prohibido. Ellos no saben cuántos somos, tenemos ventaja numérica. Los demás atacarán y vosotros os uniréis en caso necesario. Que alguno venga a reportar cómo va la contienda. Si conseguís atrapar a Potter, ya sabéis cómo avisarme- miró a Malfoy- mi buen Lucius, en tu estado y sin varita no puedes pelear. Vendrás conmigo, serás mi chico de los recados- dijo con tono jocoso y el grupo se permitió reír la broma.

Voldemort comenzó a andar y Lucius se separó del grupo para seguirlo. Tasya se dio cuenta de que le costó soltar la mano de su mujer. Bellatrix se puso donde había estado su amo y comenzó a decir nombres, que se pusieron detrás de ella. Curiosamente, no mencionó a su marido. Lord Voldemort se paró y volvió a acercarse a ella. Tasya estaba en el suelo, allí no metía ruido aleteando y volando. Dio un par de pasos para poder oírle.

-Bellatrix, querida, que Severus se quede con vosotros-dijo El Señor Tenebroso, Tasya notó que la mujer de pelo negro se le aceleró el pulso cuando él le dijo «querida»- Al igual que en el ajedrez, los peones van primero. Tú eres mi reina, y él es mi torre. No puedo prescindir de mis mejores piezas.

-Mi señor- contestó ella. Tasya estaba alucinada. El tono de voz de la mortífaga fue casi un gemido de orgasmo. Su amo había echado a andar de nuevo sin mirar atrás, con Lucius pegado a sus talones. La morena, de mala gana, miró a Snape y cabeceó indicándole que se acercase. Éste anduvo hasta ella, dedicándole una sonrisa torcida, a lo que ella miró con asco y siguió diciendo nombres, pero ahora parecía que se pensaba más a quién escoger.

Todos fueron a sus puestos. Tasya echó a volar, siguiendo desde el aire a los que iban al Bosque Prohibido, Bellatrix a la cabeza, seguida de su hermana a su derecha y Severus a su izquierda. Entraron un buen trecho. Los arboles cada vez estaba más pegados entre ellos. Todos los habitantes del bosque miraban curiosos, asustados, indiferentes o enfadados a los magos que se habían atrevido a entrar en sus dominios.

Llegaron a un claro lo suficientemente espacioso para que entrasen todos. Tasya se apoyó en una rama baja cerca de Snape. Aún era invisible, por lo que cuando graznó tan cerca del grupo asustó a algunos de los presentes. Severus no se giró, pero apretó el puño de manera muy elocuente.

A medianoche se oyeron los gritos de los atacantes, los primeros hechizos. Algunos en el grupo se miraron nerviosos, otros charlaban en voz baja tranquilamente. Tasya no se podía creer que tantas personas de las allí presentes fuesen mortífagos. Se preguntó si estarían bajo la maldición Imperuis. Bellatrix no podía estar quieta. Andaba de un lado a otro, dando patadas a las piedras o partiendo con las botas las ramitas del suelo. Ella hubiera preferido mil veces estar en el combate. Se la veía fuerte, enérgica, como un volcán en erupción. Tasya perdió la noción del tiempo, de tan lentamente que pasaba. Algunos se habían sentado en grupos, charlando. Otros practicaban hechizos sencillos.

De vez en cuando llegaba alguien, como había ordenado el Señor Tenebroso, avisando de su llegada con una luz verde, para decirle a Bellatrix cómo iba la batalla y volver a la lucha con algún refuerzo, si la mortífaga lo creía necesario.

Narcissa lanzaba frecuentes miradas a Snape, que estaba sentado en el tocón de un árbol, pero no se atrevía a hablarle. Él fingía ignorar esas miradas, pero Tasya notaba que estaba preocupado. Le gustó saber que él tenía amigos, aunque fueran de esa condición. Pero también pensó que esa mujer rubia estaba fuera de lugar. Una madre preocupada por su hijo. Dos hombres se acercaron a Snape. Él subió el rostro para ver quiénes eran y volvió a bajarlo.

-Crabbe, Goyle- saludó sin ganas. Tasya se sorprendió. En ciertos casos, el dicho que reza «Bendita la rama que al árbol sale» se cumplía. Ella había conocido y pasado algunos ratos con los hijos, que eran los retratos de sus padres, dos brutos con cuerpo de gorila. Y podía apostar que también con cerebro de mosquito.

-¿Cómo está el director del colegio?- dijo Crabbe- cuéntanos lo que has estado haciendo.

-Eso- agregó Goyle- Cómo les ha ido a nuestros muchachos en clase.

-Después de que el año pasado me dejé la piel para que aprobasen el examen de Defensa… de Artes Oscuras, este año han estado sacando las mejores notas de su clase- eso parecía un cumplido, pero Tasya supo apreciar el sarcasmo de sus palabras.

-Me alegro de oír eso, ¿dónde está Amycus, por cierto? Me encantaría invitarle a un buen trago- Crabbe miró a los lados, buscando al mencionado, en lo que sacaba de un bolsillo una petaca plateada- ¿Estaba en el grupo antes de la batalla?

-No- contestó Snape- a él y a su hermana los habían cogido.

-Qué casualidad, ¿no?- la señora Lestrange se acercó Severus, apoyándole una mano en el hombro y agachándose para que sus rostros quedasen más cerca, podía parecer una actitud cariñosa entre amantes, pero distaba mucho de la realidad- los primeros en caer han sido los que más cerca estaban de ti- dijo con tono acusador.

-Sabes perfectamente que ellos no matan si pueden evitarlo, Bellatrix- Snape hizo un movimiento para que la mujer le soltase- y si han sido tan estúpidos de dejarse coger no es mi culpa si no han sabido cuidarse por su cuenta de un puñado de críos.

-¿Y tú no has huido de un puñado de críos, Severus?- dijo ella con tono dulzón.

-He combatido contra McGonagall, Flitwick y Sprout antes de venir aquí. Lo más prudente era dejar el castillo para venir a servir donde más me necesitaban- siseó Severus.

-Bien podías haberte cargado a esa vejestoria- dijo Goyle- si puedo lo haré yo… por todas las veces que me castigó durante mi época de estudiante…

-¿No habéis oído al Señor Tenebroso?- siseó Snape, poniéndose en pie- Ha dicho que respeta a los profesores del colegio. Y yo también. No los subestiméis.

-¿Y a ti hay que temerte?- Bellatrix se plantó delante de él, pegados los cuerpos, y relamiéndose los labios. Se quedaron en silencio un minuto.

-Al que más- contestó Severus. Narcisa se acercó y separó a su hermana del hombre, quedándose ella esta vez cerca de él.

-Dejad de discutir los dos- su hermana se separó con desgana- ¿Cómo está mi hijo?- añadió en voz baja. Los otros dos se fueron, dejando algo de intimidad a la rubia y al «director».

-No he tratado mucho a los alumnos este año directamente- contestó él. Tasya pensó que a las alumnas las trataba mucho mejor- pero por lo que he leído en los informes- y lo que Tasya le contaba, por petición de él- no ha tenido problemas con nadie.

La rubia lo miró y le sonrió más aliviada. Se separó de él y se recompuso, poniendo una cara altanera, pero se le borró de golpe, llevándose una mano al pecho, a la altura del corazón. Bellatrix se aproximó a su hermana, al ver que ésta palidecía. Severus la tomó y la ayudó a sentarse en el tocón.

-Cissy, ¿Qué te pasa?- Tasya se sorprendió. Bellatrix sonaba genuinamente preocupada por su hermana.

-He tenido una sensación- miró con los ojos fuera de las órbitas a Severus y a Bellatrix- por un momento pensé… ya está- agitó la cabeza, su cabellera rubia ondeó, aún estaba pálida pero había recobrado la compostura.

Severus dio un par de pasos, alejándose del grupo. Bellatrix se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- preguntó ella.

-A orinar, ¿me das algo de intimidad, o es que quieres meneármela tú?- contestó el hombre en tono provocador.

-Qué más quisieras- la mujer escupió al suelo, y volvió al lado de su hermana. Severus comenzó a andar de nuevo. Tasya no perdió la oportunidad. Siguió a Severus. Se habían separado unos metros, detrás de unos árboles muy juntos, cuando ella volvió a su forma humana y se lanzó el " _Visibilem Facere_ ". Snape no reaccionó cuando ella apareció a su lado. Lo había hecho a propósito, comprendió ella.

-¿Qué crees que le ha pasado a la mujer Malfoy?- susurró Tasya.

-Una de las magias más misteriosas- contestó Severus también susurrando. Sacó su varita y sin decir el hechizo en voz alta, un chorro de agua salió de la punta de la varita.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó la dhampira- Tenemos que buscar a Potter.

-Lo sé, pero no queda otra que esperar-Severus sonaba preocupado- No hace falta que te hagas invisible, un cuervo aquí no llama la atención- añadió.

Tasya asintió y se resistió a darle un beso. Él paró el hechizo Aguamenti. Ella se volvió a transformar. Severus volvió con el resto del grupo y Tasya voló a una rama alta.

Pasó un tiempo, cuando oyeron pasos acercarse rápidamente. Se vio una pequeña calavera verde de vapor unos segundos, para luego desaparecer. La gente se relajó. Lucius Malfoy apareció detrás de donde la marca se había evaporado.


	19. Chapter 19

-Quiere verte- fue lo primero que dijo, mirando a Severus- en la Casa de los Gritos- le lanzó una mirada singular, antes de acercarse a su mujer y tener que someterse al interrogatorio de su cuñada.

Severus no dijo nada. Echó a andar, a la salida del bosque. Hasta que no cruzaron la linde, Tasya no se sintió tranquila para volver a su forma humana. Se estaba empezando a hartar de aquella situación.

-¿Qué querrá?- preguntó ella. Snape no la contestó, ni giró el rostro para mirarla. Estaba concentrado. Había un buen trayecto hasta donde le habían mandado ir. El ruido de la batalla se oía lejano. Tasya tenía miedo de la reacción del hombre, pero tenía muchas ganas de tocarle. De sentir su tacto. Le tomó de la mano, haciendo que el hombre se parase de golpe. Miró la mano fría de Tasya agarrada a la suya. Levantó las manos unidas y posó un beso en el dorso de la mano de ella, aunque el rostro de Severus estaba aún serio, con el ceño fruncido.

-Cuando estaba en quinto año- comenzó a decir Severus, mientras caminaban con las manos entrelazadas- casi muero en esa casa.

-¿Shto?- Tasya abrió los ojos como platos- ¿Cómo es eso?

-Unos estudiantes me quisieron gastar una broma pesada- continuó el hombre- Me dijeron que averiguaría su secreto si llegaba a la casa, usando cierto pasadizo secreto. Había un hombre lobo transformado dentro, pero justo antes de entrar en ella, pero uno de ellos me salvó la vida, porque se acobardó en el último momento.

Siguieron andando en silencio un trecho.

-Y me lo cuentas, porque crees que se va a cerrar el círculo.

-Es el lugar más apropiado, ciertamente- se rio Severus- Me siento como un reo camino al cadalso- se paró y le soltó la mano a Tasya- Vamos a aparecernos, a unos metros de la casa- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Sabes que no me canso- dijo ella, intentando dar un tono pícaro a sus palabras- pero de tanto transformarme en pájaro, voy a acabar graznado en vez de hablar.

Él la tomó por la cintura, igual que hizo en navidades. Tras un remolino de colores, aparecieron donde había dicho Severus, a unos metros de la puerta. Tasya le dedicó una sonrisa, pero sólo se encontró con un rostro serio. Unos ojos fríos y negros clavados en los suyos. Ella se separó de él. Harta de transformarse, dio un salto y llegó a uno de los tejados que sobresalían. Severus entró a la casa con paso firme. Tasya sacó su varita y lanzó el «Homenum revelio» de manera no verbal. Vio dos figuras, una que se aproximaba a la otra. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en sus otros sentidos.

Esta vez el aroma a gasolina era el que predominaba en Snape, mientras que la otra figura no desprendía ningún olor. Poca humanidad quedaba en Lord Voldemort. También olía a serpiente, a Nagini. Por las pulsaciones de Severus supo que estaba nervioso y preocupado. Abrió los ojos y buscó un sitio más cercano a donde estaban los dos hombres. Usando todo su sigilo, se quedó en una ventana, tapada con tablones, de la habitación contigua a donde estaban. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Les oía hablar a los dos. Severus insistía e insistía en ir a buscar a Potter. Algo en esa habitación había activado la cuenta atrás. Había que entregarle el mensaje de Dumbledore, esa pieza que tenían ellos del rompecabezas que Harry estaba resolviendo. Voldemort, en cambio, hablaba sobre «su» varita, la que había cogido de la tumba profanada de Dumbledore. Tasya no podía creer que esa era la Varita del Destino, la Varita Letal… The Elder Wand, un curioso juego de palabras, varita de Sauco (uno de los árboles más mágicos por excelencia) y «la más antigua».

Hacía unos años que había leído los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo y había oído sobre los Buscadores de las Reliquias. Que fuesen reales, le parecía increíble… Aunque seguramente Lord Voldemort lo que ansiaba era la varita más poderosa. Le oía decir que no le servía bien, porque tenía otro dueño… aquél que había matado a su anterior propietario… A Tasya se le revolvió todo… No podía ver lo que estaba pasando, pero lo oyó.

-Mata- ordenó El Señor Tenebroso en pársel, lengua que ella había aprendido hacía años. Tener tiempo y una mente más desarrollada obligaba a ocuparla de alguna manera.

El grito de Severus hizo que todo su cuerpo se preparase para atacar. Matar al grandísimo cabrón que había atacado a su hombre. Pero algo la paró. Oyó como Voldemort se alejaba de allí, con la serpiente dentro de una esfera luminosa, desapareciéndose. También oyó algo más. Se acercó a la ventana que correspondía a donde los dos hombres habían estado hablando. No tenía cristal pero estaba tapada con tablones y había una fina rendija entre ellos. No se lo podía creer. El aroma a café recién molido, la enciclopedia y la tarta de nata. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley estaban allí, al lado del cuerpo de Severus. Le llegaba el olor metálico de la sangre del hombre. Vio como Severus le entregaba recuerdos. Potter llenaba un frasco con la sustancia azul plateada, ni líquida ni gaseosa. ¿Serían recuerdos de la «señorita de ojos verdes»? Y ahora que se fijaba, Potter también tenía los ojos verdes.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron, cuando oyó la rasposa voz de Severus.

-Mírame…- susurró.

Esa mujer era la madre de Harry.

Pero ahora no importaba. Severus Snape había cumplido su misión, le había conseguido entregar, o eso esperaba ella, el mensaje a través de sus memorias. Eso, si Potter las veía. Pero conociendo a Dumbledore, seguramente habría entrenado al muchacho apropiadamente. O el hecho de ser la petición de un moribundo también podía influir.

-Vamos, idos de una maldita vez… Vamos- Rogaba Tasya. Severus se había quedado quieto, y el tiempo corría en contra. Casi se cae de la sorpresa, cuando una voz sonaba en todas partes. El Gran Cabrón daba una hora a los combatientes del Castillo, hasta que Harry Potter se entregase, en el Bosque Prohibido. Los tres chicos se movieron, por fin. Se metieron por un pasaje oculto. ¿Sería el mismo del que le había hablado Severus? Posiblemente. Cuando entró Harry el último, Tasya no esperó más. Golpeó los tablones que tapaban la ventana y entró en la habitación.

No había tiempo que perder. Aún estaba vivo, lo que había pasado es que el corazón se le había ralentizado a causa del veneno de la serpiente, hasta que se le parase definitivamente. Tasya le mordió en el cuello y empezó a succionar. Afortunadamente, los dhampiros, al igual que los vampiros, eran inmunes a los venenos. Notaba cómo la sangre se iba limpiando, a medida que ella sacaba el veneno de la serpiente. El cuerpo de Severus convulsionó. Y ella, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, casi doloroso, lo soltó.

Severus la miraba. Había vida detrás de sus ojos asustados, ella posó la mano en el cuello del hombre.

-No trates de hablar. Has perdido mucha sangre. Tú decides si quieres vivir o morir. Si quieres que te salve, sólo puedo hacerlo de una forma. Tengo que transformarte.

Los ojos de Severus se movían. Seguía convulsionando.

-Pestañea una vez para decir que no. Y dos para decir que sí- susurró Tasya.

Un segundo interminable y él parpadeó una sola vez.

-Severus, quédate conmigo- rogó la mujer, que notó que sus lágrimas brotaban sin permiso y rodaban por sus mejillas- Te quiero, Severus Snape.

El hombre parpadeó una vez. Tasya creyó ver que una segunda vez, pero en el momento de volver a abrir los ojos, se le cerraron, quedando inconsciente.

Tasya recordó lo que Dumbledore le había escrito. La cuarta frase del pergamino que tenía escondido en el dobladillo del pantalón.

 _"No dudes, HAZLO"_

También lo que le había dicho de palabra: «llegado el caso, podía considerarse también un pago a tus servicios»

No dudó más. Lo hizo. Mordió de nuevo en el cuello, inyectándole su ponzoña.

Nunca había transformado a nadie, pero sabía que tenía la capacidad de hacerlo. Ángela lo había hecho un par de veces, y Ángel una vez. Pensó en Dumbledore. Cómo había previsto él lo que podía pasar. El maldito viejo manipulador.

Pero algo iba mal. Estaba asustada. El cuerpo de Severus no se movía, no abría los ojos, no respondía. No había funcionado. Había tardado demasiado. Estaba muerto.

La dhampira se separó de él, se sentó en el sucio suelo de la casa, escondiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas y rodeándola con los brazos. Las lágrimas salían con más fuerza, no podía contener el llanto. Estaba tan confusa y rota de dolor, que tuvo la ilusión de oír la voz de Severus llamándola por su nombre. La segunda vez, seguida de un grito de dolor, hizo que la dhampira levantara la cabeza, aunque veía desenfocado por las lágrimas.

-Tasya- dijo por tercena vez Severus. El hombre tenía las manos alrededor de su cuello, y volviendo a chillar de dolor. Su cuerpo se agitaba y estremecía. Cuando todo terminó, Tasya se puso a gatas, observando a Severus.

Se lo veía cambiado. Su pálida piel ahora tenía un aura diferente. Sus ojos negros brillaban. Estaba más atrayente. Él se soltó las manos del cuello para examinárselas. Despacio, como calculando, se puso de pie. Flexionó las piernas, estiró los brazos. Tasya, pese a seguir llorando, sonrió. El hombre estaba comprobando su nuevo estado, más fuerte, poderoso. Irónicamente, más vivo que nunca. Ella seguía viéndolo, cómo él estudiaba toda la sucia estancia.

Severus Snape era un verdadero vampiro.

Finalmente, sus miradas se encontraron. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo. Tasya gateó para acercarse más a él. Poco a poco, una sonrisa ladeada asomó a los labios de Severus. Tasya se acercó más a él y le abrazó las rodillas, llorando otra vez.

Él la agarró de las axilas y la levantó, con tanta fuerza, que la subió más de lo que él había calculado. La bajó para que ella quedase de pie en frente de él. La rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

-Te quiero, Tasya Krovopúskova- dijo Severus, y la besó.

 **...**

 **(De nuevo, una pena que no pude recrear aquí la letra de Dumbledore. Si tenéis curiosidad, es la Vladimir Script)  
**


	20. Final

Las campanillas de la puerta de la tienda sonaron con su alegre tintineo. Ana estaba la habitación detrás del mostrador, colocando las ultimas cajas en las estanterías. Al no escuchar a su marido saludar al cliente que había entrado, suspiró. Estaba harta de repetirle a Sebastian que tenía que ser amable y saludar, para así ganar nuevos clientes. Así que decidió salir ella en persona a atender.

Debía ser alguien bajito o muy delgado, porque la figura de su marido tapaba a la persona que había entrado. Se acercó a él, para apartarle y saludar correctamente.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué podemos…?- la frase se quedó en el aire, cuando Ana llegó a la altura de su marido, y vio que no había nadie, hasta que bajó la vista y vio al niño.

No debía tener más de cinco o seis años. Tenía el pelo corto, negro, y unos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas y se sorbía la nariz. Al observarlo mejor, los pantalones cortos no cubrían unas rodillas que estaban sangrando por unos rasponazos. Ana se puso de cuclillas, para que su rostro quedase a la altura de la del niño.

-Hola pequeño. Soy Anastasia, pero mis amigos me llaman Ana- dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo te llamas?

El niño la miró con cautela, se tranquilizó y dejó de llorar, aunque tenía la voz algo tomada cuando contestó.

-Al. Me llamo Al- dijo, y sonrió un poco.

-¿Al?- preguntó Ana- ¿De Alphonse, Albert?

-Al… de Albus- dijo el niño, poniéndose colorado. Ana se giró y miró el rostro de su marido. Este estaba serio, con cara de poquer. La mujer volvió a mirar al niño.

-Albus, que nombre más bonito. ¿Te has perdido? ¿Sabes dónde están tus papás?

-Están con mi primo Ted, comprándole los libros para el colegio, en Florurish y Blotts- dijo Al con tono triste- seguro que no me echan de menos.

-No lo creo, Al. Mira, te voy a curar esas heridas y vamos a buscar a tus papás, ¿te parece bien?

Al asintió con la cabeza, y se sentó en un banco que había entre las baldas. Ana se levantó y miró a su marido.

-Seb, cariño, ve a la trastienda y trae del botiquín unas vendas, por favor- el hombre se limitó a asentir y marchó a por lo que le habían pedido. El niño miraba al hombre marcharse, con cara pensativa.

-¿Sev…de Severus?- dijo el niño, mirando a Ana con los ojos muy abiertos, ella rio y le revolvió el pelo.

-No, se llama Sebastian. Algunos le Seb, y otros Bastian- le explicó la mujer. Ella sacó su varita, e hizo aparecer un cuenco, que rellenó con agua mediante un hechizo. También hizo aparecer un pañuelo limpio. Cuando estaba a punto de mojar el pañuelo en el agua, la puerta de la entrada se volvió a abrir. Una mujer de cabello pelirrojo entró, buscó con la mirada, y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio al niño.

-¡Albus Severus Potter!- gritó la mujer enfadada- ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no te separes de nuestro lado?- Ana se apartó para que la pelirroja se acercarse al niño, para darle un abrazo- Nos has dado un susto de muerte a tu padre y a mí- sin soltarle, la mujer miró a Ana.

-Siento las molestias- dijo la mujer. En ese momento, la puerta de la tienda se volvió a abrir. Esta vez entraron un hombre, que debía ser el padre de Al, por el parecido físico (pelo negro y los mismos ojos verdes) que llevaba cogido de la mano a una niña pelirroja, más pequeña que Al. Entraron también un niño un par de años mayor que Al y otro niño, ya de edad escolar, con el pelo de color turquesa y otro matrimonio. Ella tenía la melena castaña y alborotada. El marido era también pelirrojo y con cara pecosa. En un momento la tienda estaba abarrotada. Todos hablaban a la vez, para tranquilizarse, regañar a Al, su hermano y su primo burlarse de él. Ana estudió sus rostros. Sabían quiénes eran, y el hombre de pelo negro parecía agradecido cuando Ana se limitó a sonreírle, cuando sus ojos recorrieron la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente. Ana pidió permiso a la madre de Al y retomó la limpieza de las heridas de las rodillas del niño.

-No quedan vendas en el botiquín- cuando su marido se había acercado, hablando con su voz susurrante pero que se entendía perfectamente, todos los adultos allí presentes se quedaron callados y le miraron, sorprendidos. Él también se quedó cortado, al ver tanta gente en la tienda, mirándolo con tanta atención.

Ana contempló a su marido también. Tenía el pelo de media melena y los ojos marrones claros. Tal vez lo que llamase la atención fuese la nariz algo curva, pero por lo demás con un rostro normal y corriente, aunque algo pálido. Llevaba al cuello un pañuelo gris, que destacaba sobre la camisa verde, y un pantalón vaquero, que le sentaba estupendamente, según Ana.

-Tendrás que coger de la estantería- terminó de decir el hombre. Se fue tras el mostrador, y se puso a examinar los inventarios que tenían encima del mismo. Ana terminó de curarlo y empezó a preguntarles a los adultos sobre los niños. El segundo matrimonio también tenía hijos, pero en ese momento estaban en la tienda de su tío, casi al final del Callejón Diagon. Ana empezó a ofrecerles los productos que en todo botiquín de una casa con niños debían tener: vendas, pociones para el dolor de estómago tras un atracón de chuches, pomadas para los chichones y las heridas. Las dos madres la atendían y preguntaban y Ana consiguió hacer una buena venta, que incluía también una pequeña botella de Crecehuesos, al averiguar que la pelirroja había jugado de manera profesional al Quidditch, y que nunca se sabía cuando uno podía caerse de la escoba por accidente.

Los hombres y los niños curioseaban el resto de la tienda. El de pelo negro miraba con atención un cuadro. Había un pergamino con un círculo y símbolos dibujados dentro. La mujer castaña se acercó donde él, antes de ir al mostrador a pagar las compras. Soltó un chillido y miró a Ana.

-¿Eso es un círculo de Transmutación de Alquimia?- preguntó. Sebastian, pese a que estaba fingiendo que no hacía caso al grupo, soltó un resoplido, ganándose una mirada enfadada de su esposa. Ana miró a la mujer de pelo castaño y asintió, para mirar ella también al cuadro.

-Sí, es nuestro símbolo de buena suerte- se limitó a decir Ana- un trabajo que hicimos en conjunto mi marido y yo hace unos años.

Fueron al mostrador. Ana y Sebastian cobraron a los clientes y les entregaron las bolsas con las compras. La pelirroja se había quedado mirando a Ana, con cara pensativa.

-¿Nos conocemos de algo?- le preguntó. Ana negó con la cabeza.

-Me confundirá con otra persona- le sonrió Ana- Gracias por su visita- añadió- que tengan un buen día- miró a Al y le sonrió- Me alegra haberte conocido, Albus Severus Potter.

-Y yo a usted, señora Anastasia- sonrió el niño. La madre de Al movió los labios y Ana vio que decían «Tasia» varias veces. Ana desvió la mirada y dio un codazo a su marido y él, de mala gana, cogió de una caja de debajo del mostrador unos regalices multisabor y dio uno a cada niño, que se lo agradecieron con sus sonrisas sinceras infantiles.

El numeroso grupo iba a salir por la puerta, cuando el marido de Ana habló.

-Potter- dijo. Los adultos se giraron. Sus caras eran todo un poema, sobre todo el que se dio por aludido, el hombre de pelo negro, ojos verdes y cicatriz en forma de rayo- cuide bien del muchacho- se limitó a decir Sebastian. Harry Potter sólo acertó a asentir con la cabeza, y el grupo salió en silencio. Ana y su marido se quedaron mirando la puerta en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que ella le dio un golpe a su marido, fuerte pero cariñoso, en el estómago.

-¿No podías quedarte callado, Severus?- le dijo -Creo que te han reconocido.

-Lo dudo Tasya. Con las lentillas, la peluca y la falsa nariz no me reconozco ni yo en el espejo- sonrió el hombre, ladeando la boca.

-Pues sería una novedad, puesto que hace años que no puedes verte en ellos- sonrió ella también y se fundieron en un beso.

 **Unas últimas aclaraciones.**

 **Mis dhampiros están basados parte en Blade, parte en Renesmee de Crepúsculo y según el folclore búlgaro (o eso dice Wikipedia)**

 **Tasya significa "La que renace" y Krovopúskova "derramadora de sangre".**

 **Y Fin. Gracias por leerlo. Espero os haya gustado. Deseando leer los reviwes. Un saludo para todos.**


End file.
